Tú eres yo y yo soy tú
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Editado. ¿Qué pasaria si ti cuerpo de un día a otro no fuera el mismo? Una maldición, un conjuro o algo más, cambio la vida de Zelda y Link, intercambiandolo de cuerpos... ¿Ahora qué harán para volver a la normalidad? ¡Capitulo 5!
1. prologó

**Editado: **2010

.

* * *

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

_Prólogo_

.

—¡Hey! — no hay respuesta alguna, sin embargo, ella deja salir un pequeño resoplido mientras coloca ambas manos sobre su pequeña cadera mirando al joven que estaba enfrente suyo con cierto recelo— ¡Oye, despierta! —coloca entonces una mano sobre el hombro de él y lo empieza a mover un tanto brusco, obteniendo por respuesta un resoplido y un: _"¡Mmm! ¡5 minutos más!"_ mientras ella nuevamente fruncía el ceño y dejaba salir su segundo resoplido del día. Odiaba esos días en lo que tenía que actuar como "despertador"…

.

Un tanto indignada, tomó la sábana que envolvía el cuerpo del joven mientras la estiraba con tal fuerza que hasta logró tumbar de la cama al rubio, quien cayó con mucha fuerza en el suelo golpeándose parte de su mandíbula al sentir el frió suelo tocando su piel. Él abrió con pereza sus ojos azulados mientras de igual forma se levantaba tallándoselos, miró entonces a la niña de pelo verde enfrente suyo quien le miraba de forma desafiante y amenazante. Ya saben… una de esas típicas miradas que la gente te da algunas veces.

.

—Saria… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

.

—¡¿Qué?— preguntó exaltada casi como si se hubiera sentido ofendida ante esta cortante pregunta— ¿Cómo que _qué_? ¡Pues vengo por ti perezoso!

.

—¿Ah? — le miró con curiosidad no entendiendo lo qué decía con claridad, aún con su mirada un tanto perdida y con un toque de pereza— No te entiendo— se encogió un poco de hombros… ¡Demonios! Tenía demasiado sueño como para escuchar las palabras de Saria.

.

—Hay Link…—se llevó ella una mano hacia su cara casi como si aquel chico hubiera dicho una estupidez… que realmente así era— A pesar de que tengas 17 años sigues teniendo esa mentalidad…—le señaló— ¡Nunca recuerdas nada de lo que te digo! — indignada se cruzó un poco de brazos mientras le miraba y hacía una pequeña mueca por la inmadurez del chico rubio.

.

—Creo que tienes razón…— le sonrió— ¡Hey, un momento! ¡No es cierto! — respondió captando demasiado tarde el mensaje a lo que Saria sólo dejó salir una leve risita, causando que Link se sonrojara un poco por la vergüenza— No se me olvidan las cosas…— se rascó un poco su cabeza disimulando un poco su vergüenza que aumentaba a causa de las risas de su amiga Kokiri.

.

—¿En serio? Entonces dime qué se supone que debías hacer hoy "temprano" — le desafió tratando de no reír más por la cara de Link.

.

—Eh, pues…

.

—¡Lo vez! — le señaló de nuevo— No te acuerdas… Se supone que hoy ibas ayudarme con la decoración de la aldea Kokiri por la entrada de la primavera.

.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó asombrado mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su cabeza recordando lo de la aldea— Lo siento Saria… Ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos.

.

—¿Pesadillas, Link?

.

—Sí, creo que si… Ya sabes, a veces me pasan estas cosas. — se encogió de hombros con fastidio el Hylian rubio— Y lo peor de todo es que odio que pasen, como cuando Ganondorf azotó Hyrule y yo tenía esas pesadillas…— comentó esta última frase en un murmuro, a lo cuál Saria no alcanzó a escuchar.

.

—Bueno, ya nos entretuvimos demasiado Link, mejor ve a comer algo y…— observándolo de arriba abajo le señaló de nuevo— ¡Cámbiate por favor! —gritó sonrojada no sin antes desviar su vista rápidamente Saria.

.

—¿Hu? — Link se miró, viéndose a sí mismo en ropa interior y como Saria soltaba una carcajada— Lo siento…— y simplemente se limitó a darle una de sus típicas e inocentes sonrisas a su amiga ocultado su completa vergüenza y situación.

.

—Bueno, te espero. — entonces se dio media vuelta dispuesta salir de la casa del joven Hylian pero antes de eso le miró de reojo— ¡Ah, es cierto! Espero que no se te olvide que tienes que ir con Zelda temprano. —su amiga Kokiri alzó su mano en señal de despido y después abandono la habitación corriendo.

.

—Mmm… ¿Zelda? Que yo recuerde no tengo nada que hacer…— se puso a pensar un poco hasta que recordó que le había prometido a la chica rubia llevarla hoy temprano al lago Hylia— ¡Oh por las Diosas! ¡Lo olvide! — se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría a comer algo inmediatamente en su desayuno: el cual sólo consistió con un vaso de leche Lon Lon Ranch _-regalo de la pelirroja granjera-_ pan, queso y una Deku Nut que aunque parezca increíble algunas de estas se pueden comer, y de igual forma que devoró su alimento, se vistió como un rayo. Que si había una competencia de poder vestirse más rápido él ganaría una medalla sin duda alguna.

.

Después de vestirse y de comer algo, el joven Link salió de su casa en la Aldea Kokiri, que a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no era uno de ellos, la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado ahí, y sobre todo, creció en ese bello lugar. Por lo cual, decidió vivir en su "natal" aldea en lugar de vivir en el castillo, donde Zelda le había pedido hace tiempo una y otra vez que viviera ahí, pero él se negó rotundamente excusándose que el Bosque Kokiri era mejor que un lugar tan grande como ese.

.

La verdad no era muy prestado a todo eso de la realeza, por lo tanto, prefería esta vida pacifica y cómoda. Claro, aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que tenía 10 años, principalmente que era el más grande de todos en la aldea y como no, si todos eran pequeños Kokiris. Pero incluso _algunas_ cosas no habían cambiado tanto en aquel transcurso, y una de esas, era que a pesar de que él tuviera 17 años y fuera todo un hombre, seguía peleando con el mocoso y molesto de Mido… Ó más bien dicho: "el pecoso pecas" como él le había puesto, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia al niño Kokiri.

.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ahí no va eso! — logró escuchar como Mido le gritaba a unos cuantos Kokiris presionando el trabajo que hacían para las decoraciones— ¡Eso va arriba, no abajo!

.

—Jamás cambiará…—se dijo para sí mismo Link mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su casa en el árbol y se dirigía hasta el pequeño grupo de Kokiris, los cuales estaban casi amontonados haciendo algunas cosas. Al llegar con ellos para ver la situación, la mayoría lo saludaron alegremente a excepción de Mido— Hola chicos, chicas y hola Mido…— mencionó a éste último mientras le enseñaba la lengua de forma algo infantil.

.

—¡Ja! —se cruzó de brazos él— No me digas buenos días, que de buenos no tienen nada… ¡Flojo! — le señaló acusadoramente, Link le miró casi con fastidio metalizándose que tal vez este día todos se la pasarían regañándolo, empezando por el mocoso de Mido.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Flojo, yo? — le contestó con recelo el Hylian— ¡No soy flojo!

.

—¡Sí eres un flojo! Porque no has hecho nada en todo el santo día.— contraatacó Mido— ¡Todos los Kokiris están ayudando en la decoración y tú no te has dignado en hacer nada! —y para más disgusto Link, notó cómo el kokiri pelirrojo arremataba con mostrarle la lengua en forma de insulto.

.

—Y supongo que tú no lo eres, ¿no? Pues que yo sepa, gritarle a los demás es gritar mas no decorar.— Mido sólo se limitó a permanecer callado mientras sentía la mirada de los demás kokiris que anteriormente les estaba gritando mientras se le vienen los colores a la cara en señal de furia, lo cual, causo la risa de Link y de algunos cuantos más — Acéptalo Mido, tú eres el que no hace nada aquí, únicamente que gritar y dar ordenes tontas.

.

—¡Yo soy el jefe de los Kokiris! ¡Y deben obedecerme! — se defendió— ¡Tú no me dirás lo qué debo hacer o no! —gruñó molesto.

.

—¿En serio? — inclinándose un poco Link le hizo frente y así colocar su cara a la altura del Kokiri , mientras ambos se gruñían como un par de críos que peleaban por un dulce—¡Si quieres pelea, con gusto te la daré!

.

—¡No me importa! ¡Yo te ganaré fenómeno! — le retó mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños.

.

—¡Veremos quién es más fuerte enano! — el aludido Mido sólo tragó un poco de saliva al notar la estatura de Link y su complexión— Veamos quién tiene más miedo, ¿tú o yo?

.

—Eh… eh…—titubeó un poco entonces Mido no sin antes gruñir avergonzando— ¡No te tengo miedo! —contestó al fin haciéndole frente al notar como Link sonreía con malicia sabiendo que algo le haría, mas sin embargo, un pequeño como él jamás le ganaría.

.

—¡HEY! —ambos se giraron en dirección de la voz familiar notando que Saria llegaba con una cara no muy amable que digamos, ella se colocó entre ambos mientras les miraba con reproche— ¿Qué no pueden estar un día sin pelear? — ellos giraron su cara en dirección opuesta tratando de evitarse, enojados uno con el otro evidentemente— Por favor maduren un poco, dejen de pelear y pónganse a decorar el lugar. — entonces señaló a su alrededor para que observaran que aún faltaba mucho para la decoración del festival.

.

—Pero Saria…—se excusaron al mismo tiempo, girándose hacia a la kokiri.

.

—¡Nada de peros! Anden, que debemos terminar esto pronto— tronó los dedos— ¡Y no quiero peleas! Mido no seas tan testarudo y tú, Link, madura que no te pongas con alguien más pequeño. — Mido cruzándose de brazos, sacó su lengua a Link sintiéndose un poco victorioso en esos momentos— Y tú, Mido, deja de hacer eso que algún día se te caerá la lengua por grosero. — inmediatamente el kokiri dejó de hacerlo, asustado por su comentario— ¡Bien, a trabajar! ¡ahora!

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¡Ya muy tarde! ¡Vamos Epona, más rápido por favor!

.

Ante esto, la yegua relinchó de felicidad mientras hacía caso a las órdenes de su jinete. Link logró divisar entonces como no muy a lo lejos, estaba el castillo de Hyrule mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaba llegando tarde. Simple: porque todo ese tiempo tuvo que ayudar mucho en la decoración de la aldea por el día de la primavera… Maldijo ante esto, pues sabía que el enojo de la princesa Zelda era muchísimo mayor que el de Saria, y sobre todo, cuando llegaba tarde a una _cita_.

.

Tragó un poco de saliva sintiéndose un poco mal al saber que llegaría tarde en esos momentos. Lograron cruzar el enorme puente hasta llegar al pequeño centro dentro del castillo, ya saben, ese mercado que está siempre lleno de gente donde los gritos y olores de típicos proveedores se mezclan haciendo una no muy buena combinación. Lo cual, Link decidió bajar de Epona, pues sabía que sí montaba en ella en ese lugar, alguien resultaría aplastado por la pata de la yegua -_aunque no resultaba mala idea después de todo, pensó con malicia_-.

.

Él se hizo paso entre la gente a duras penas, y chocando con alguien de en vez en cuando y tumbándole accidentalmente las cosas que traía en la mano, dejó a Epona en un lugar seguro ya alejado del gentío. Saliendo del pequeño mercado, se adentró a los territorios del castillo donde el guardia de la reja lo saludó con amabilidad mientras jugaba cartas y lo dejaba pasar sin reproche alguno. Entonces corrió el hylian rubio lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes tropezar en una curva y caer de cara al suelo. Después del pequeño accidente, emprendió su viaje de nuevo hasta lograr llegar a la entrada principal del castillo, entrando en éste inmediatamente.

.

—¡Llegue!— comentó al momento de colocar ambas manos sobre sus piernas respirando con un poco de dificultad ante la carrera que acababa de hacer— Pensé que no llegaría…— se dijo a sí mismo mientras escuchaba su voz en el castillo, por ser tan grande, el eco resonaba por todas partes.

.

—Pues llegaste muy tarde. — alguien más comentó al fondo, a lo cual Link se heló por completo mientras se giraba lentamente, notando como una joven rubia y de ojos azulados le miraba con una cara no muy amigable que digamos.

.

Su rostro era bello pero expresaba lo que parecía ser enojo y que había estado esperando un buen tiempo ahí sentada en las escaleras grandes del castillo.

.

—Zelda… ¡Hola! — rió con inocencia pensado que con eso cambiaria la expresión de enfado de la princesa.

.

—Siempre llegando tan tarde Link. — la joven caminó hasta él, quedando frente a frente con cara de que parecía, que le iba dar un sermón bien largo por su impuntualidad; uno que le da un padre a su hijo cuando hace algo malo— Pensé que no vendrías…— comentó al fin.

.

Link suspiró un poco decepcionado al ver su rostro, tan firme y serio como siempre… ¿Qué acaso no podía sonreír ni un poco la chica? Es decir, hace tiempo ella era una dulce y feliz princesa que disfrutaba de todo, que no le importaba nada más que ser feliz y divertirse de la vida… aquellos tiempos en que jugaban juntos y en veces escapaban del castillo emprendiendo una larga búsqueda por parte de los guardias e Impa, quienes hacían que la pobre Sheikah se le hiciera el cabello más blanco por las canas de enojo que le sacaban, literalmente, claro.

.

Sonrió él entonces con dulzura tratando de por lo menos sacarle una sonrisa a la princesa, pero fue en vano, pues Zelda siguió con esa mirada seria e indiferente en su rostro, ocultado siempre sus sentimientos y emociones. Resignado, llevó una mano hacia detrás de su cabeza mientras se la rascaba en señal de que estaba muy avergonzado de llegar tarde esa vez, claro, ya era algo común que llegara siempre tarde a sus citas. Pero esa vez se había excedido más de la cuenta, supusó.

.

—Bueno…— le miró tratando de aminorar aquel tenso ambiente entre ambos. — ¿Nos vamos?

.

—Esté bien.— susurró la princesa mientras ambos se dirigían hasta la puerta del castillo, salieron entonces mientras que Link tocaba la canción de Epona con su pequeña ocarina y minutos después la yegua apareció feliz relinchando para poder encontrarse con ellos.

.

Ambos subieron en ella, mientras que Zelda se situaba adelante de Link y éste pasaba ambas manos sobre su cuerpo, tratando de que la princesa no se cayera obviamente. Pudo notar como la joven rubia se ruborizaba sólo un poco, sonrió ante esto Link, hace tiempo que Zelda no lo hacía y mucho menos que dejaba al flote tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

.

Link le dio la orden a su yegua de que se echara a correr, y efectivamente lo hizo, mientras emprendía su carrera hacia afuera de los límites del castillo. Cruzaron el mercado mientras la gente esquivaba a la yegua que pasaba corriendo y uno que otro aldeano soltaba una de esas palabrotas al ser casi arroyado por ella… Pasaron el puente de la entrada del Reino del castillo saliendo en si a las praderas y campos verdes de Hyrule. Zelda miraba casi sin emoción alguna el lugar y sólo una media sonrisa se pudo notar en su rostro, por suerte, Link no se percato de eso y dio gracias a las Diosas de que fuera un poco despistado.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos lograron divisar el gran y hermoso lago Hylia. Epona detuvo su carrera mientras se detenía, Link bajó primero mientras colocaba una mano para que Zelda pudiera bajar, ella lo tomó mientras que cuidadosamente descendía de la yegua, quien feliz ante no sentir más peso sobre su lomo, relinchó mientras comenzaba caminar por ahí observando feliz el lago Hylia. Ambos adolescentes se sentaron en el césped cerca de aquel lago; era hermoso y la vista también sin duda alguna. Link lo disfrutaba maravillado, tanto que decidió poner ambas manos a un costado suyo para ver mejor el lugar y sentirse mas cómodo. Mas sin embargo, la joven princesa seguía pensante y distante… casi sin prestar atención a lo que el joven a un lado suyo hacía. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando casi sin rumbo fijo al lago, sin ningún algún punto en particular.

.

Link hizo una mueca, al parecer no había nada cómo para poder cambiar la actitud de ella. Suspiró de nuevo mientras miraba al cielo recordando vagamente cuándo había cambiado la princesa Zelda; hace como unos cuantos meses, quizás seis o más, qué sabía él… Ya hasta perdía la noción del tiempo del cambio de actitud de su amiga. Se había vuelto tan seria hasta el punto de ser distante y fría en ocasiones. Impa y él se preocuparon mucho los primeros días de cambio de su forma de ser, ya no era tan energética, era más reservada y hablaba pocas veces, sonreía apenas y no salía mucho que digamos del castillo a pesar de los inútiles y vagos intentos de Link para convencerla… ¿Quién dijo que la gente no puede cambiar de un día para otro?

.

Apenas y logró convencerla de que fueran al lago Hylia para pasar un rato libre, tuvo que insistir casi una semana para que ella aceptara, quería que se divirtiera, que viera el lago con él como hace tiempo lo hacían… Cuando de niños venían a él y jugaban, miraban todo el lugar, molestaban al científico y el pescador de ahí, pescaban un rato, se mojaban e incluso a veces algunos Zoras jugaban con ellos y hasta Ruto, cuando escapaba de su casa para venir a verlos.

.

Esos eran buenos tiempos…

.

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que seguía en las mismas… Y aprovechando la situación, tomó la mano de la joven mientras ambos se levantaban del césped. Él comenzó a caminar más cerca del lago para verlo mejor, mientras que Zelda no decía nada tratando de adivinar lo que el joven quería hacer exactamente. Hasta que se detuvieron enfrente del agua donde sus reflejos se observaron, Link sin soltar la mano de la princesa, se inclinó para ver mejor y le indicó que ella hiciera lo mismo.

.

—Link… ¿qué haces? — Le miró entonces Zelda sin comprender a lo que él quería llegar.

.

—Mira Zelda. —señaló al agua— Dime… ¿qué es lo que vez?

.

—Nuestros reflejos— dijo secamente.

.

—Mmm… ¿estás segura? — Link le observó con aquellos ojos azules enormes que poseía, sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa intentando aminorar la escena.

.

—Sí… ó al menos que te refieras al agua que esta ahí. — comentó ella en tono de sarcasmo— Sólo es un tonto reflejo nada más, ¿qué más puedo ver ahí?

.

—Yo veo otra cosa…—lentamente ambos se pusieron de rodillas observando mejor el reflejo en el agua— Yo veo a unos niños.

.

—Link, no somos niños… Ya estamos grandes.

.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera somos adultos, aún nos falta unos cuantos años más. — sonrió un poco él— ¿Por qué no vez mejor?

.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? — frunció un poco el ceño ella.

.

—No lo sé…— y se encogió de hombros un poco, al momento que lentamente soltaba la mano de la princesa, quien suspiró sin dejar de observar su reflejo en el agua.

.

—Yo sólo veo…—susurró ella de forma apenas audible— A una niña atrapada en su propia imagen… Una niña encarcelada en el cuerpo de una princesa, que no esta feliz ahora y una joven que mira incrédula su propia imagen— se giró con fastidio mirándole— Eso es lo que veo, ¿contento?

.

—Sí…— satisfecho, Link colocó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de la princesa con diversión— Aunque te falto una cosa.

.

—¿Cuál?

.

—Te falto: una niña linda y… ¡mojada!

.

—¿Pero qué…?— no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió un leve empujón en su espalda causado que cayera al lago con rapidez… Pero antes de hacerlo, movió sus brazos y con uno de ellos logró agarrar la túnica de Link y caer junto con él al agua.

.

_**SPLASH**_

.

Dio una gran bocada de aire mientras grandes gotas de agua cubrían su rostro, miró a Link quien reía divertido ante al escena. Ella frunció el ceño mirándolo, estaba enojada por lo que hizo pero lo miró mejor… Él reía tan feliz, sin preocuparse y disfrutando el momento, que Zelda suavizó un poco su rostro mientras lentamente desviaba un poco su mirada y veía como algunas ondas estaban su alrededor, sintiendo todo su cuerpo empapado hasta donde no se imaginan… Y ahí fue donde pudo soltar una leve risa que fue escuchada por el joven hylian, quien dejó de reír al instante.

.

—Hey…—le miró Link— Sonreíste.

.

—No es verdad— trató de hacer una cara para no dejar rastro que aquella sonrisa, Zelda le reprochó.

.

—Oh… ¡Claro que sí! — se acercó un poco más a ella notando que Zelda, en su defecto retrocedía— No digas que no lo hiciste porque te escuche.

.

—Pero no me viste.

.

—¿Por qué no sonríes de nuevo? Hace tiempo que no veo que lo hagas.

.

—No te emociones Link… —Zelda comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla del lago con cuidado pero antes de hacerlo, sintió cómo algo jalaba su pierna izquierda causado que se hundiera de inmediato en el agua. Apenas logró tomar aire cuando eso paso, pues esto la había tomado desprevenida… Abrió sus ojos bajó el agua logrando notar a Link que le miraba y sonreía feliz, su cabello se esparcía por todo el agua y su gorro verde flotaba en alguna parte.

.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo la princesa mientras comenzaba a nadar hasta la superficie, donde al fin tomó aire para respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad. Después de aquello, observó como el chico emergía del agua al igual que ella, divertido ante lo ocurrido hace un momento.

.

—¡Eso no fue justo Link!

.

—Pero fue divertido, ¿no?

.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, me tomaste por sorpresa. Me asustaste…

.

—¡Oh, Vamos Zelda! No fue tan malo…— notó la mirada seria de la rubia, parecía que estaba demasiado enojada y observó como se daba media vuelta para a nadar de nuevo hasta la orilla. Él suspiró un poco sintiéndose un tanto mal, ella no lo había disfrutado como había pensado… al contrario, causo más su enojo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, sintió como le arrojaban con fuerza agua a la cara.

.

—¡Anda que ahora yo fui la que te agarró desprevenido! — dijo Zelda notando como Link tosía un poco al tomar un tanto de agua, y ahí fue donde la princesa comenzó a sonreír hasta poder reír con fuerza ante la expresión en el rostro del chico— ¡Jajajajaja mira cómo has quedado Link!

.

—¡Ahora verás! — dijo mientras le lanzaba agua a la princesa, quien de igual forma lo hizo y así sucesivamente comenzaron arrojarse agua los adolescentes. Olvidándose de sus problemas y preocupaciones, pensando cada quien en cómo mojar al otro, ¿y por qué no? En vez en cuando tratar de que se hundiera alguno de los dos.

.

Sus risas retumbaban por todo el lugar con alegría, Link se sentía feliz por ella al saber que después de tanto tiempo podía sonreír como cuando eran pequeños y que por fin había reído ante su seriedad y áspera actitud que había tomado la joven, quien ahora se encontraba disfrutando de felicidad mojándolo constantemente no queriendo dejar nada seco en su cuerpo.

.

**

* * *

**

Miró por última vez el cielo, el cual ya estaba de un color entre rojizo con algunos tonos anaranjados y amarillos anunciando, que el Sol estaba por ocultarse. Sonrió de nuevo sintiendo como su ropa ya estaba más seca por la tremenda mojada. Link le ayudó a subir de nuevo a Epona mientras ambos emprendían el viaje al castillo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino; pasaron por los verdes campos de Hyrule, por el puente y cruzaron el mercado, el cual no estaba lleno como de costumbre. Se adentraron entonces a los límites del castillo hasta situarse en la puerta de éste, donde Zelda bajó de la yegua mirando su hogar con una amplia sonrisa.

.

—Fue muy divertido. — contestó al momento de girarse para ver mejor al chico, quien apenas bajaba de la yegua— Gracias… Hace tiempo que no me divertía de ese modo.

.

—Pues que bien, que lo hayas hecho— sonrió ampliamente Link notando como no había guardias en esa zona. Entonces logró notar como una figura salía por aquella puerta del castillo y no de entre las sombras como típicamente lo hacía y a veces lo asustaba— ¡Hola! — saludó a la figura con una amplia sonrisa… sonrisa de amigos, podría decirse.

.

—Hola Link— miró a la princesa— Princesa Zelda, que bueno que por fin llega. Sabe que es muy tarde, ¿cierto?

.

—Sí…—susurró un poco desviando su vista— Es tarde, se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que llegar temprano hoy. — llevo una mano hasta su cabeza en señal de fastidio— ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día, Impa? — preguntó entonces mirando intensamente a su nana.

.

—No lo creo— la sheikah se cruzó de brazos esta vez, mirando con cara de reproche a la princesa Zelda— Ya sabes cómo se pondrá tu padre sí se da cuenta que faltaste a una clase.

.

—¿Clase? — Link les miró sin entender nada.

.

—Tengo clase de literatura en la biblioteca…— dijo sin mucho animó la princesa mientras se encogía algo de hombros, y pensar que este día era perfecto.

.

—Y más vale que nos vayamos princesa.

.

—Sí, no tardo. Espérame ahí si quieres Impa.

.

—De acuerdo.— dio media vuelta no sin antes despedirse de Link mientras seguía el camino por el cual había llegado. Zelda se giró para ver al chico, el cual notó como su rostro se había tornado otra vez serio.

.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que tu seriedad había desaparecido.— colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera el rubio— Pero veo que no fue así.

.

—…— Zelda trató de sonreír un poco pero sólo una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro con demasiado pesar— Creo que ya no estoy de humor…—confesó al fin al recordar su dichosa clase de literatura.

.

—¡No puedo creer que tengas clases ahora! — dijo Link— Qué fastidio…

.

—Sí, siempre las tengo… casi todo el día. — dio un suspiró ella.

.

—Qué diversión…— dijo con sarcasmo su compañero. Ante eso, la princesa le miró extrañamente.

.

—Así es la vida de una princesa, quieras o no debemos hacer esto— contestó un tanto molesta por el comentario de Link.

.

—Yo no te he dicho nada.

.

—Sí, cómo no…— se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con seriedad— Sólo falta que digas que soy una aburrida.

.

—¡Oye, oye…!— el chico movió sus manos queriendo tranquilizarla— Jamás he dicho eso, es sólo que no lo sé… ¿No será pesado tanto estudio? — e inclinó algo su cabeza mirando con determinación la expresión de la princesa.

.

—Por lo menos tengo uno— dijo por lo bajo ella.

.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — preguntó Link antes de tomar una postura altanera.

.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? — le miró con cierto modo de molestia Zelda.

.

—Espera Zelda, para empezar no hagas que las cosas vayan por rumbo equivocado… No es mi culpa que siempre estés de malas.

.

—¡Eso no es verdad!— se acercó aún más a él para serle frente— Nunca estoy de malas.

.

—Sí, como no…— y fue el turno de Link contestarle con sarcasmo.

.

—¿No me crees?

.

—La verdad no…—confesó él antes de mirarle de arriba abajo— Zelda, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé como has cambiado.

.

—Tú no sabes nada Link.

.

—Claro que sí, lo sabes perfectamente… Soy tu amigo.

.

—¡Vaya amigo que tengo! — comentó con frialdad la jovencita.

.

—Sólo te diré que si sigues con esa actitud no llegaras muy lejos, princesita.

.

—¿Ha sí? ¿Y tú que sabes de eso? — le miró expectantemente Zelda perdiendo en esos instantes ya la paciencia y preparada, para lo que sería un buena discusión—No sabes nada Link.

.

—Claro que sí, al menos no soy el pesimista entre los dos.

.

—Pues sí no te gusta mi humor, ¿por qué no te vas?

.

—Por que trató de ayudarte.

.

—¡No estoy enferma para que lo hagas! —con un gruñido, y apretando su puño, la paciencia de la princesa poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse. Estúpido Link, él no entendía nada de su situación como para restregarle cosas en la cara.

.

—Trató de ayudarte de ese humorcito que tienes. Trató de ayudar a la _"Srta. Perfecta seriedad"_

.

—No te incumbe mucho si soy seria o no.

.

—¡Claro que sí!

.

—¡Que no y punto! — le contestó ella de mala gana— No te incumbe en lo absoluto mi cambio de actitud, ¿sabes?

.

—En verdad sí que vas de mal en peor… ¿Qué no lo vez? — frunció el ceño Link— Siempre trato de ayudarte y no lo notas… ¿Lo agradeces? ¡No! No vez nada de lo que la gente hace por ti, y tu humor está irritando a todos. Deja de ser tan pesimista ¿Quieres? Harías un gran favor— con frialdad en su actitud, la princesa indignada por sus palabras atinó apretar sus puños con fuerza ante las palabras de Link.

.

—¡Hay…! ¡Pues perdóneme su gran majestad!— se inclinó un poco mientras arrastraba el sarcasmo entre sus palabras— No sabía que le molestaba a la alteza de Link mi tonta actitud.

.

—Tu actitud sí que debe de cambiar. —comentó él cruzándose de brazos.

.

—¡Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer o no! ¡Y no me importa lo que hagas!

.

—Eres una malagradecida. — le espetó.

.

—¡Y tú eres un mal amigo!

.

—Pues toma en cuenta que soy el único que tienes.

.

—¡Pues no necesito de amigos! — le señaló— ¡Puedo estar sola y no me molesta! — gritó furiosa.

.

—Si eso lo sé… ¡No necesitas de amigos por que ellos no te necesitan! — entonces ella abrió los ojos enormemente mirando al hylian enfrente suyo, le había alzado la voz Link y jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba equivocada o él no estaba de acuerdo en algo. Link era demasiado paciente pero todos tenemos nuestros límites, incluso el más paciente de todos. Ella sólo se limitó a sentirse un tanto incomoda ante la situación y frunció el ceño mientras le miraba penetrantemente.

.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Eres un tonto Link! — le gritó humillada. _Basta_. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, tanto así, que habían llegado a esos límites de una discusión.

.

—Mira quién habla de ser tonta. Que para ser una princesa, no lo aparentas…

.

—¡CÁLLATE!

.

—¡NO ME CALLO! —gritó aun con más fuerza. Notando como la princesa se acercaba más a él apretando con fuerza su semblante, sintiéndose realmente de malas en esos momentos. Y tal como si estuviera perdiendo una batalla estúpida pero para ella importante— ¡NO HARÉ CASO DE LOS SIMPLES REPROCHES DE UNA PRINCESA COMO TÚ!

.

—¡ERES UN TONTO!

.

—¡TÚ UNA PRINCESA MIMADA!

.

—¡ERES UN CUALQUIERA LINK! ¿ME OYES? ERES COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS, PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE… ¡PERO NO, ESTABA EQUIVOCADA!

.

—¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA DE DIFERENCIA, LA PRINCESA QUE CAMBIA DE ACTITUD Y QUE LA GENTE AYUDA! ¡Y QUE NO AGRADECE PARA NADA!

.

—¡NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA! ¡Y NUNCA LA NECESITE!

.

—¿Ah sí? Pues dime quién fue el que salvó a Hyrule por culpa de un descuido de alguien. No fuiste ni siquiera capaz de salvarlo tú, que se supone que esta es tu Tierra y tú la princesa, futura Reina de este lugar— entonces, como obra cruel del destino, la princesa abrió un poco sus ojos ante sus punzantes palabras llena de verdad— Además, no creo que hayas podido contra Ganondorf… ¡Mírate! ¡Apenas y pude con él…! Acéptalo, necesitabas **MI** ayuda… ¡Y no lo niegues Zelda!

.

—¡Pues mejor te hubieras hecho el indiferente y no hubieras salvado nada! "_Héroe del Tiempo_".

.

—Sí, como no… "_Princesa del Destino_". Que yo tenía el deber de hacerlo: ¡Por qué no eras capaz de hacerlo tú! — le señaló.

.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Era mi deber salvar esta Tierra!

.

—¡Yo no lo creo porque tú no tienes deberes!

.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, eh? No sabes muchas cosas de mí.

.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me hartaste Link…— dijo finalmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esto ya la estaba saturando más de la cuenta sin duda alguna. Malditas discusiones que sólo le causaban dolores de cabeza.

.

—¿Y tú no vez como estoy harto yo?

.

—¡Pues no se nota!

.

—¡Pues trato de que no se note!

.

—¡Yo estoy harta de ti Link!

.

—¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YO SOY EL QUE ESTOY HARTO DE TI! Y NO SOY EL ÚNICO, SEGURAMENTE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN. ESTOY HARTO DE TU HUMOR, DE QUE SEAS PESIMISTA, DE QUE NO VEAS LAS COSAS COMO SON, DE QUE SEAS UNA PRINCESA MIMADA, YA ESTOY HARTO. TE AYUDO, TE AYUDO ¿Y QUÉ? ¡NO PASA NADA! HASTA PARECE QUE CADA DÍA ESTAS PEOR Y CADA DÍA TE SOPORTO MENOS, MEJOR NO HAGO NADA POR TI Y DEJO DE PREOCUPARME ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO LO HACES TÚ SOLA? QUE DATE CUENTA QUE NO TODOS ESTARAN CONTIGO SI SIGUES CON ESE HUMOR QUE TIENES ¡QUE PARA SER UNA PRINCESA NO TIE …!— mas sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que se callaba de golpe y sentía como su mejilla izquierda ardía fuertemente. Volteó su rostro para ver fijamente como la chica tenía su mano extendida en el aire, le miraba con furia y sus ojos estaban casi llenos de lágrimas… pero éstas estaban retenidas por orgullo mismo. Zelda lo había cacheteado con fuerza.

.

—Eres… eres… ¡UN ESTÚPIDO LINK! ¡TE ODIO! — gritó al fin mientras dejaba fluir con fuerza sus lágrimas. Se dio la media vuelta rápidamente mientras salía corriendo de ahí en dirección de la entrada del castillo. El Hylian sólo miraba casi anonado lo que acaba de ocurrir, no había medido sus palabras esta vez.

.

No dijo nada, sólo dio un resoplido mirando por última vez por donde la princesa se había ido. Se sentía un poco mal, su mejilla le dolía con fuerza y se mantenía de un color rojo por la cachetada, pero frunció el ceño… ¿Él tuvo la culpa realmente de todo esto? Quién sabe… No lo sabía con certeza, pero sí sabía que la había herido pero… ¿Ella también hizo mal, no? Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos caminó hasta la yegua mientras montaba en ella. Epona relinchó apenas, que aunque fuera un animal podía sentir el cambio de humor de su amo. Ella comenzó a trotar casi con lentitud alejándose del castillo, sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse: al Bosque Kokiri, donde seguramente Link quería estar solo en esos momentos.

.

**

* * *

**

.

—Hola Link, ¿cómo te…?— ella parpadeó un poco mirando a su amigo que bajaba de Epona, se guardó entonces la ocarina entre sus bolsillos mirando como él le sonreía a duras penas…

.

Una sonrisa fingida.

.

Ella sólo se le quedó mirando angustiada ante esto.

.

—¿Qué te paso? — preguntó al ver como su mejilla estaba toda roja y casi inflada, el rostro del chico se tornó por unos segundos algo serio pero después le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga—¿Link…?

.

—Nada Saria… No me paso nada. — sonrió un poco— Sólo me golpeé ya que me caí en el lago, es todo.

.

—Eso no parece un golpe Link.— notó como él pasaba a un lado suyo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de su casa. La pequeña kokiri de cabello verde suspiró mientras se levanta de su asiento y corría tras él— ¡Link, espera! ¡Déjame ver tu herida!

.

—No es nada Saria ya te lo dije. Sólo me caí. — contestó sin ni siquiera verle, seguía caminando ya que faltaban sólo unos cuantos metros para llegar a su casa. Saria se detuvo entonces, mientras miraba desde lejos a Link.

.

—Ese no fue un golpe…— se dijo a sí misma mientras un ceño de tristeza se veía en su rostro y lograba observar como él llegaba a su casa. Resignada, dio media vuelta mientras suspiraba un poco y se iba por el camino por donde había venido.

.

Subió por las escaleras de su casa mientras entraba en esta, malhumorado se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama casi gimiendo por el dolor producido en su mejilla. Realmente le dolía demasiado ese golpe, no pudo evitarlo y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla maldiciendo por lo bajo por sentir el dolor. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por su ventana, tal vez eran como las 8 de la noche aproximadamente, algunos Kokiris ya estaban dormidos y cansados de tanto decorar. Suspiró un poco mientras veía por la ventana como a lo lejos Saria corría hasta su casa… Se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a su amiga, ya que jamás lo hacía pero hoy… simplemente sólo quería olvidar el encuentro con aquella princesa. Mejor después le contaría todo a Saria, igual hasta le podría dar uno de sus buenos consejos.

.

Miró entonces la vela que estaba sobre la mesa y sin más que decir, se acercó hasta ella mientras soplaba un poco y la apagaba. Entre la oscuridad comenzó a quitarse las botas y las demás piezas de su ropa, quedando casi semidesnudo ya que esa era una de esas noches calurosas y lo mejor era dormir con poca ropa, sobre todo fresca preferiblemente. Se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama mientras comenzaba cerrar sus ojos lentamente, pensado qué pasaría mañana. Es decir… ¿hablaría con Zelda? Quién sabe. Se acomodó entre las sábanas mientras movía un poco su mano izquierda, pues sintió como un escalofrió le recorría por ella. No le importó mucho que digamos, pero sólo basto un poco para que se quedara profundamente dormido. Lo cual no pudo notar, como en su mano izquierda el símbolo de la Triunfeza brillaba intensamente…

.

**

* * *

**

.

Los rayos del Sol comenzaron a filtrar entre las ventanas de aquella habitación lujosa y hermosa. Sobre la cama estaba el cuerpo de una chica, su cabellera rubia se esparcía por todas partes del colchón suave mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. A los lejos se escucho a un cucco cantar un par de veces. Ella se movió entre sus sábanas mientras con su almohada envolvía su cabeza no queriendo escuchar ese ruido molesto, pero el cucco seguía cantando y molestando. No dijo nada mientras trataba de dormir un poco más hasta que, para su mala suerte, alguien llamó a su puerta interrumpiendo su sagrado sueño.

.

Murmuró por lo bajo al momento de escuchar el que había tocado la puerta se alejaba. No pudo evitarlo y abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Miró el lugar, no podía ver muy bien que digamos ya que su vista esta casi nublada debido a la falta de sueño. Se talló los ojos con delicadeza, parecía como si anoche había llorado mucho o algo así pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, pues sentía algo hinchados sus ojos. Se recostó un poco sobre el margen de la cama mientras extendía sus brazos y bostezaba un poco, retiró despacio y con cansancio algunos mechones largos de su cuello. Éstos eran rubios y hermosos, podría decirse que le llagaban casi hasta su cintura…

.

¡¿Mechones largos?

.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos mientras miraba todo a su alrededor; un armario hermoso y lujoso, tocador fino y con algunas cosas sobre él como joyas y demás accesorios irreconocibles, algunos peluches sobre su cama, una ventana grande y cortinas rosas cerca suyo, un pequeño pajarito sobre el margen de la ventana que le miraba intensamente. Miró hacia arriba… el techo que era generalmente de madera no estaba. Miró su cama… grande y hermosa, y unas sábanas de color rosa cubrían su cuerpo. Se las quitó de encima inmediatamente logrando notar como tenía puesto un vestido muy livianito y corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Sus manos le temblaron mientras se levantaba de su cama de golpe y corría hasta el espejo más cercano de la habitación. Ahí se miró… No, más bien dicho, no era quién creía ser. Pues en ese espejo había una chica hermosa y de cabellera rubia, la cual estaba casi esparcida sobre su rostro fino y blanco.

.

Se llevó una mano hasta su rostro mientras no dejaba de mirarse, estaba casi en shock... ¿Era una pesadilla? ¡Quién sabe! Ante esto se pellizcó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, lo cual hizo que sintiera un fuerte dolor en él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente, eso no podía estar pasado… _No podía_. Tomó un poco de aire por fin mientras se relajaba un poco, para después soltar un tremendo grito de guerra.

.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! — su grito se escucho por todas partes, hasta hizo que el pobre pajarito de la ventana se fuera volando asustado. Escuchó unos pasos correr hasta ahí y logró ver como alguien entraba por la puerta rápidamente alarmado por el grito.

.

—¿QUÉ OCURRE? — preguntó exaltada una sheikah mientras miraba a la princesa en medio de la habitación, la cual se giró para verla y de nueva cuenta gritaba casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma— ¡Zelda! — corrió hasta ella mientras colocaba ambas manos sus hombros y trataba de tranquilizar a la chica— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

.

— "_¿Zelda…?" _—pensó mientras veía a Impa de forma curiosa, no podía ser cierto… No. **Él** no era Zelda— Impa, ¿qué hago aquí? —preguntó al fin mientras se estremecía un poco al escuchar su voz femenina y no masculina.

.

—¿Zelda qué te ocurre? — la sheikah le miró con curiosidad— Tú vives aquí y estás en tu habitación…

.

—¿Habitación…?— se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría de golpe los ojos.

.

—Así es…— le acarició un poco su cabeza— Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? Anda, cámbiate que tienes que ir a desayunar, que se te hace tarde…— le dio un calido beso en su frente mientras salía de la habitación dejando a la princesa en ésta, quien se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas sobre el suelo mirando vagamente por la puerta donde segundos antes había salido Impa.

.

—No es posible…-— susurró— ¡Yo no soy Zelda! — se llevó ambas manos sobre su cabello mientras lo revoloteaba con desesperación— ¡Yo soy Link! —se dijo a sí mismo mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano hasta su mejilla. La tocó… no había ningún dolor ahí. Miró su mano izquierda donde pudo notar como esta era de un color pálido y era fina, y el símbolo de la Triunfeza en su mano derecha— No es posible…— se levantó de ahí mientras corría de nuevo hasta el espejo y se miraba una vez más. No se veía a él, si no a Zelda en aquel cruel reflejo— ¡**ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO**!

.

**

* * *

**

.

**GRUCH***

**GRUCH***

.

—Mmm… ¡Cállense! — susurró por lo bajo el joven rubio mientras perezosamente se envolvía entre sus sábanas y escuchaba el ruido de lo que parecía ser una cierra— ¡Oh, vamos! Trato de dormir…— dijo casi entre sus sueños mientras que el ruido no cesaba. Malhumorado, se levantó de su cama rápidamente mientras veía con enojo a su alrededor— ¿Podrían callarse por favor? ¡Hay una princesa que trata de dormir…!— dijo mientras de nueva cuenta se acostaba en su cama tratando de recuperar el sueño y de no recostarse sobre su mejilla izquierda, porque extrañamente le dolía.

.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente mientras veía el lugar con detenimiento… ¿Desdé cuando dormía en una habitación totalmente de madera? Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras comenzaba a ver todo: la cama de madera, la cual era un tanto pequeña. Miró que detrás suyo, estaba una ventana y no muy a lo lejos una puerta, una mesa y un cofre, algunos cuadros colgados en la habitación y demás cosas.

.

Se miró así mismo. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco más pesado de lo normal… Retiró alarmada sus sábanas mientras veía su cuerpo con detenimiento y asombro… ¡No era su cuerpo! Ahogó un grito de terror. Estaba en shock que no podía ni hablar, sólo balbuceó un poco mientras se veía de pies a cabeza: cuerpo musculoso, alto y pesado, sus manos eran más gruesas y el color de su piel era un poco más bronceado, su cabello… ¡Su cabello era corto! ¡Argh!

.

Se levantó inmediatamente de ahí. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¡No entendía nada! Sólo recordaba que anoche había dormido en su habitación y nada más… Se asomó por la ventana logrando ver aun pequeño grupo de niños que cortaban un tronco muy grande y unos cuantos construían algunas cosas, otros tantos llevaban sus alimentos a sus propias casas. Había una gran cantidad de flora en ese lugar… Esto debía ser una pesadilla… ¡Debía de serlo! Un pellizco… ¡Sí, esa era la solución para despertar de ese extraño sueño!

.

Estaba a punto de pellizcarse su brazo cuando escuchó unos leves pasos que se dirigían a la casa, como si alguien subiera por algunas escaleras. Se giró un poco logrando notar a una niña de pelo verde que entraba ahí, no pudo evitarlo y echó un grito causando que cayera de espaldas y se golpeara con fuerza su cabeza… Que por cierto, la sentía más dura que de costumbre. Logró notar como esa niña se posaba enfrente suyo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cadera… No recordaba muy bien pero había visto a esa niña en alguna parte pero no sabía dónde. Logró notar también, como ella suspiraba un poco mientras tomaba algo de aire, al parecer iba a decirle algo.

.

—Link…—susurró la niña mientras que el joven sólo abría sus ojos enormemente… ¿Había dicho Link…? Pero él no era Link ¡Él era Zelda! Es decir… _¡Ella…!_ — Levántate por favor.

.

No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó como pudo del suelo aún sin captar muy bien lo que había dicho… ¿Acaso esa niña no sabía diferenciar a Link de Zelda? Ella era Zelda y no Link… Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de nueva cuanta sintió el dolor en su mejilla, no pudo evitarlo y llevó una mano hasta la adolorida zona, donde vió la cara de preocupación de la niña peliverde.

.

—¿Te duele mucho? — no contestó. Simplemente le observó con asombro— Mmm… para ser un simple golpe debe dolerte demasiado.— le miró detenidamente la pequeña peli-verde— Espérame aquí, no tardo. Iré por algunos medicamentos para que no sientas dolor. — de nueva cuenta el chico no dijo nada, aún estaba en shock y sólo observó como la niña salía corriendo de aquel lugar rápidamente.

.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sin saber por qué, se dirigió hasta el pequeño espejo que estaba por la cama. Suspiró con algo de miedo mientras se armaba de valor y se miraba ahí. Sonrió de forma un tanto estúpida mientras se echaba a reír como loca. _No_… ¡Esa _no_ era ella! Ese no era su cuerpo…. ¡¿Qué sucedía?

.

Se pellizcó.

Sintió dolor…

.

.

¡No era un sueño! Pero… debía de serlo, ¿no?

.

Se golpeó contra la pared con fuerza sintiendo algo de dolor, en los sueños no sientes dolor eso está claro. Entonces… ¿esto no era un sueño? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en ese cuerpo? ¡ELLA ERA ZELDA, NO ERA LINK! ¡NO LO ERA! Simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas mientras se llevaba ambas manos hasta su cabello, cerró sus ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera todo esto desparecería… **Todo**.

.

Que esto no podía pasar, no podía.

.

Ahora era una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre… Que no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

Jejeje algo _**corto**_ el prologó lo sé xD Pero desde hace meses que tenía esta idea, y bueno, me lancé en hacerla. Soy tan feliz, espero no tardarme en el próximo capítulo. Las cosas se complicaran eso esta claro, esto simplemente era el prólogo. Ya saben que los demás capítulos serán mucho más largos xD Si tienen dudas o comentarios pueden dejarme un review ^^ ¡Bien, nos vemos! Se cuidan mucho xD Besitos y gracias por estar leyendo este humilde Fanfic y el apoyo incondicional de todo este tiempo (:


	2. I

**Editado: 2010**

.

* * *

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

_Capítulo 1_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando en suelo, es más, ni siquiera le importaba qué era lo que estaba observando… pues no le prestaba demasiada atención que digamos. Su vista se encontraba totalmente perdida, al igual que su mente en aquellos instantes. Tal vez llevaba algunos minutos en esa posición, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y cuerpo tensionado. Es que, no podía asimilar esto…

.

Todo era tan… ¿_extraño_?

.

Quizás esa era la única palabra que podría describir su situación.

.

Jamás se habría imaginado que algo así le sucedería. **Jamás**. Si tan sólo hace algunas horas todo estaba bien… ¡Era completamente normal! Es decir, lo único que recordaba es que había estado en su habitación, llorando por los sucesos de su vida. Y de nuevo, en su mente vino la imagen de aquel chico rubio llamado Link… Se dio un leve golpe en su cara, ¿qué irónico, no? Le había dicho cosas tontas y estúpidas al pobre chico, no quería volverlo a ver jamás por lo que le había comentado, por aquella estúpida pelea y ahora… ¡Terminaba en el cuerpo de él! ¡Y quién sabe cómo sucedió todo esto! Pensó tal vez que eso era un sueño pero estaba más que equivocada.

.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, las sintió un poco ásperas y más grandes… Las miró detenidamente, nunca había notado las manos Link, es decir, era _algo_ que no le había llamado la atención, ya que generalmente él tenía puestos sus guantes y eso impedía verlas con claridad. Pero ahora que no los tenía puestos, y por su puesto que estaba en _ese_ cuerpo que no era suyo, simplemente las miró como si fuera lo único con lo que se pudiera entretener en ese momento. Eran grandes, algo incomodas y toscas… justamente como las manos de hombre debían de ser. Ya no veía sus dedos largos, sus finas uñas y su piel blanca que ahora era remplazada por una algo bronceada, pero de un color lindo y peculiar.

.

Su instinto hizo que sus ojos miraran hasta la puerta rápidamente, escuchando levemente como unos pasos se acercaban. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, observó a la pequeña Kokiri que entraba con rapidez, algo agitada y entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de color café se encontraba. La niña la colocó sobre la mesa al momento de abrirla.

.

Ahí observó una cantidad de vendas y cosas de medicamentos, ella se giró y le miró. Aún se encontraba en el suelo desde que ella se había ido por aquel botiquín. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse con cuidado y sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras mantenía su mirada de nueva cuenta sobre el suelo, dejando salir un profundo suspiró de cansancio. No se molestó en lo absoluto al sentir como Saria se colocaba a su lado, y sintió que colocaba una mano sobre su barbilla y le forzaba a que le mirara a los ojos…

.

Por un momento se sintió extraña, pero sus pensamientos dieron un gran giro mientras sentía como le era colocado algo sobre su mejilla. Sintió como le ardía y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras le era pasado un algodón con alcohol sobre la herida. No dijo nada, simplemente resistió, hasta que todo ya había terminado hasta que la niña peli-verde le coloco un curita sobre su mejilla para evitar alguna infección. Miró que Saria se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía de nueva cuenta hasta el botiquín mientras lo cerraba, por un momento, llegó a imaginar algo de preocupación en sus pequeños ojos azules.

.

—Sólo no te toques la mejilla Link…— sus palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras se sorprendía un poco— Espero que dentro de dos o tres días tu mejilla este mejor.— le sonrió tiernamente para después darse la media vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de hacerlo, giró un poco su cabeza hacia el hylian— ¡Ah sí! Antes de que se me olvide, te deje algo de comida sobre la mesa. Termina pronto para que bajes ayudarnos un poco con los preparativos, ¿vale? — notando que el joven simplemente afirmó lentamente con su cabeza, le sonrió— No te tardes… ¡Te espero abajo!

.

Y así, la pequeña Kokiri salió de su casa rápidamente, dejando ahí a la joven en su cama… De nueva cuenta con su mirada un tanto perdida ante la realidad que vivía en esos momentos… Ante todo lo que le sucedía y lo que tal vez, le sucedería.

.

—Gracias…— habló por primera vez Zelda, sintiendo su voz grave salir de su boca. Abrió un poco sus ojos mientras llevaba una mano hasta su boca cubriéndola inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose al no escuchar la su ya acostumbrada voz. — Pero…— la retiró lentamente— que tonta soy… Si estoy en el cuerpo de Link, creo que es normal que también tenga esta voz.— miró el techo— Su voz…

.

Sin más que decir, se levantó de la cama mientras caminaba en dirección de la mesa. Al principio se sintió extraña, el cuerpo en el cual estaba era más pesado, más alto y las perspectivas de las cosas cambiaban totalmente. Le costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta la mesa a pesar de que estaba muy cerca, ya que sentía el cuerpo más… _diferente_.

.

Miró con curiosidad el plato que tenía enfrente, un vaso de leche, una deku-nut, un pedazo de pan, carne y algo de queso. Sonrió un poco… Bueno, tendría que probar aquella comida que los Kokiris y Link comían, ya que, por ser una princesa las suyas eran realmente diferentes a éstas. Eran más exquisitas y más abundantes, no eran las mismas que la que Saria le había preparado. No, ésta eran más humilde más… ¿cómo decirlo? Algo que una princesa no podría comer jamás.

.

Pero esta vez lo haría, porque ahora **no** era una princesa, ni plebeya, es más… ¡Ni siquiera era mujer! Ahora era un "hombre" por así decirlo y antes que todo, tenía que saber el por qué de todo esto que había pasado.

.

¿Por qué?

.

Dejó todas sus preguntas a un lado mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesita, movió su mano derecha tratando de agarrar el tenedor entre sus dedos, pero éste se le cayó de inmediato. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el vaso de leche pero observó como su mano le temblaba un poco y mejor dejó la leche sobre la mesa.

.

**Eso **era extraño…

.

Trató de tomar de nuevo el tenedor pero le fue en vano, ¿qué no podía agarrarlo con la mano derecha? Se supone que ella era diestra y no entendía por qué se le hacía difícil mover su mano derecha. Pensó un momento, ahora que lo recordaba… Link no era diestro _¡Era zurdo!_ Así que tomó el tenedor con su mano izquierda, un poco nerviosa al principio pero notó que no pasaba nada malo… Entonces eso significaba sólo una cosa: que ahora tendría que comer con la mano izquierda y no con la derecha, como ella estaba acostumbrada.

Dio un largo suspiró, realmente el haber cambiado de cuerpo habían cambiado muchas cosas.

.

_Muchas cosas_…

.

Probó un poco la comida, era deliciosa y también algo que nunca había probado en su vida. Bueno, sí la había probado pero el sabor era tan diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Claro, perteneciendo a una familia real jamás este tipo de cosas comería una princesa. Pero después de todo, no estaba nada mal, era rica y sencilla. Tomó la leche mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo, la saboreó con dulzura, ahora comprendía porque Link amaba tanto la leche, pues era realmente llenaba su boca de un delicioso sabor indescriptible.

.

Disfrutó tanto la comida que pensó en decirle a Saria que le preparará más pero eso sería algo tonto, claro. Recogió con cuidado la mesa mientras colocaba los platos en el pequeño fregadero de la casa y se quedó de pie ahí, mirando la puerta, esperando a que una sirvienta entrara y los lavará…

.

¡PERO QUE TONTA!

.

Y se dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza. No estaba en el castillo, por lo tanto, no había sirvienta y no había quién lavase los platos en esos momentos y lo único que tenía por hacer era hacerlo ella misma. Pensó un momento… no debía de ser tan difícil, jamás había lavado los platos pero seguramente era fácil, si una sirvienta podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué ella no?

.

Tomó el plato entre sus manos…

.

—¿Qué se supone que se hace primero? — cerró sus ojos recordando o tratando de pensar cómo se lavaban los platos pero nada vino a su mente— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — dijo al fin mientras dejaba donde mismo el plato— No sé lavar estas cosas…

.

Resignada, Zelda se dio la media vuelta un tanto apenada… ¡¿Cómo era posible que no supiera lavar los platos? No podía creerlo, es decir, siendo una princesa nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo pero ahora era totalmente diferente, y circunstancias obviamente _diferentes_.

.

Miró de nuevo el lugar y observó el pequeño cofre cerca de la cama, curiosa se acercó hasta él mientras lo abría. Observó algunas armas y algo de ropa, se miró mientras se sonrojaba hasta el tope dándose cuenta que estaba en una ligera ropa interior. Llevó ambas manos hasta su cara toda apenada, no creyéndolo. Se calmó entonces un poco mientras miraba la túnica dentro del cofre, resignada la tomó entre sus manos…

.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me vista.— miró de nuevo la túnica— Me pregunto… ¿qué se sentirá no usar vestido esta vez?

.

**

* * *

**

No quería abrir sus ojos. No, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que si lo hacía gritaría. Sí, gritaría a más no poder.

.

Pero no pudo evitarlo y abrió éstos de golpe mientras sentía como apretaban su estómago con fuerza, casi sin dejarlo con aire y ahí se miró. Estaba enfrente de un espejo, se sonrojó y no lo contuvo. **No** se veía así mismo, si no a la chica de nombre Zelda. No miraba su cuerpo, si no el de una mujer… y no miraba su túnica sí no un corsé.

.

Un corsé que le era puesto por unas sirvientas que le estaban ayudando a vestirse, y jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Dejaba salir leves quejidos al sentir como le apretaban aquel corsé con fuerza, casi sin dejarlo sin aire como ya había mencionado. Estuvo a punto de reclamarles a esas sirvientas cuando sintió que le era puesto un vestido encima, no reaccionó a tiempo pues ya se lo estaban amarrando y arreglando.

.

Abrió su boca un poco pero un peine se posó en su largo cabello y un labial llegó a tocarle en sus labios. Él abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras sentía como lo peinaban y maquillaban. Todo pasó tan rápido, que se quedó casi en shock mirando como las sirvientas ya se alejaban de la habitación dejándolo totalmente consternado y dado por terminado su trabajo.

.

Se miró al espejo…

.

Su mano derecha le tembló, mientras que lentamente pasaba una mano sobre su mejilla mirándose al espejo… No era él ¡No lo era! ¡Y ESTABA USANDO MAQUILLAJE! Se sentía extraño, totalmente a más no poder, ¿qué haría ahora? Tenía que buscar una solución a todo esto o más bien dicho, una explicación del por qué estaba en otro cuerpo que no era suyo. Pero… ¿Cómo le haría? No podía hacerlo así tan fácil, andar diciendo a todo el mundo que en realidad era Link dentro del cuerpo de Zelda, pensarían que estaría loco… Más bien dicho, pensarían que la princesa Zelda estaba loca. Porque los demás le miraban como Zelda, era como Zelda y estaba en el cuerpo de Zelda… así que, ¡no podía hacer _eso_! Decir que en realidad era Link.

.

Y las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y más, al principio pensó que esto era un sueño, que no era verdad pero ahora todo se tornaba como su peor pesadilla. Peor qué cuando soñaba con Ganondorf de pequeño. Apretó un poco sus manos, mientras que estaba a punto de quitarse el maldito maquillaje, cuando escuchó como golpeaban la puerta con fuerza. Se asustó tanto que gritó como toda una mujer lo haría.

.

—¿Princesa Zelda? — escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, Link respiró algo agitado por el susto. ¿Desdé cuando se asustaba tan fácil?... Seguramente estando en ese cuerpo algunas cosas habían cambiado, y principalmente sus reacciones— ¿Señorita Zelda? — se escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquella sirvienta.

.

—¿Si…?— preguntó con nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

.

—El desayuno está listo, su padre y la Señorita Impa la esperan. Por favor no se demore. Con su permiso— así escuchó los leves pasos de aquella sirvienta alejándose de la habitación, dejando a un Link con una cara pálida.

.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? — abrió enormemente sus ojos— ¡Oh, no! ¡Por Din! ¿Ahora que haré? — llevó una mano hacia su cabeza mientras sentía como su mundo empeoraba cada vez más— Ahora tendré que ir a desayunar con los de la realeza… ¿Qué debo hacer? — se miró en el espejo discretamente— Tal vez esté en el cuerpo de Zelda y piensen que soy ella… Pero no debo de levantar ninguna sospecha, tendré que comportarme como ella lo hace normalmente… — dio unos pasos— Pero… ¡Yo no sé qué hace una princesa!

.

Y de nuevo, todo empeoraba… Ahora no era el problema de haber cambiado de cuerpo, si no que ahora: ¡Eran las consecuencias! Tendría que actuar como Zelda para no levantar sospechas pero… ¿Qué hacer? Es decir, ¿qué hace precisamente una princesa?... ¡Una mujer!

.

—¡ARGHH! ¿Por qué esto me tuvo que pasar a mí? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Por qué me castigan así Diosas…? — suspiró con frustración— Bueno, tendré que hacerlo— colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera algo apenado al sentir que era un poco más delgada y con más… _curvas_— Herg… bueno…— retiró sus manos— Muy bien Link, si has vencido a grandes enemigos no debe ser difícil hacer esto. Solamente tengo que actuar como "princesa" para no levantar sospechas. —sonrió— Jejeje ¡Que inteligente soy! Bien hecho Link… Ahora sólo tengo que bajar, comer con el Rey e Impa y después subiré de nuevo a la habitación y me encerrare aquí todo el día ¡Seguramente mañana por la mañana despertaré en mi cuerpo nuevamente! —dicho esto dio alrededor de tres pasos pero sintió como su pie derecho se torcía con fuerza y como perdía lentamente el equilibrio…— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —dejó salir un grito de mujer.

.

**PAF***

.

—Auch…— sacudió su cabeza mientras que lentamente se levantaba del suelo, pero sintió como casi se caía de nuevo pero, logrando agarrarse de la orilla del tocador, evitó perder el equilibrio— ¡Pero qué…!— levantó un poco su vestido para mirar sus pies— ¡Hay, no…!—se golpeó de nuevo en la frente con su mano—¿Por qué a mí! ¡No, no, no! — dando otro pasos más tratando de caminar bien, le fue difícil ya que sus pies le temblaban— ¡¿Por qué tengo que usar zapatos de tacón? ¡¿Por qué?

.

Resignado, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta tratando de llegar hasta ella y de no caer por los zapatos de tacón en su intento desesperando. Le era demasiado difícil caminar con esos zapatos, caminaba peor que una niña cuando se ponía los zapatos de tacón de su madre para jugar. Es que simplemente… ¡no podía! Primero había cambiado de cuerpo, luego lo maquillaron y lo peinaron, después le pusieron un estúpido corsé y un maldito vestido… ¡Y ahora tenía zapatos de tacón! ¿Y ahora qué seguía? ¡Que tenía que tomar el lugar de una mujer siendo él un hombre!

.

—Estúpidos zapatos…—notó que faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta— Sí, sólo un poco más… ¡Llegue! —sonrió ampliamente— ¡Genial! Ahora sólo falta ir abajo y… —detuvo sus palabras—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando…!— ahora su mirada se volvió más pálida al observar las enormes escaleras del castillo— Bueno… tendré que bajar.

.

Caminó con muchísimo cuidado hasta las escaleras y miró hacia abajo… ¡Eran realmente largas! Maldijo mil veces en su mente… ¿Por qué siempre las escaleras de los castillos eran así de largas? ¿Por qué?... Ahora tendría que bajar por ellas y con zapatos de tacón para empeorar la situación. Suspiró con cansancio mientras pisaba el primer escalón, bajó el otro pero sintió como casi caía lo que le obligó a sujetarse del barandal de la escalera. ¿Cómo le hacían las mujeres para no caerse con los zapatos de tacón? Simplemente un misterio sin resolver… -_En el caso de los hombres y para Link-_ Ahora un nuevo reto tenía: bajar las escaleras con todo y vestido… y zapatos de tacón, claro.

.

—Bien, sólo espero que las caídas no me duelan tanto…

.

**

* * *

**

.

Se miró una vez más ya que no estaba del todo segura, pero aun así, dio un gran suspiró mientras se armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la puerta. Escuchaba al fondo las pequeñas voces de los Kokiris trabajando, algunos martillazos y cosas así, sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que hacían y sobre todo, ¿por qué querrían su ayuda? La verdad no tenía idea.

.

Encogiéndose un poco de hombros algo apenada, se sintió algo extraña al no usar su vestido. Miró otra vez su túnica, le había tomado algunos problemas en ponérsela, le daba pena eso estaba claro, y acostumbrarse a las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Link era difícil. Movió su brazo mientras le miraba, Link era muy fuerte y eso se notaba, sus músculos estaban bien formados… tal vez eso de derrotar a los enemigos y todo eso le había fortalecido el cuerpo. Y eso se notaba sin duda alguna sobre todas las cosas.

.

Cruzó la puerta mientras sus ojos se iluminaban complemente, una sonrisa hermosa y sincera se dibujo en su rostro… -_bueno, en el rostro de Link_- Era un lugar tan hermoso… nunca había estado en la Aldea Kokiri, sólo Link le contaba muchas cosas sobre el sitio pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos… hasta hoy.

.

El aire era puro, el lugar estaba lleno de tanta flora y le daba un toque magnifico y encantador. Miró hacia bajo, no muy a lo lejos divisó un pequeño grupo de personitas vestidas de verde que estaban trabajando. Había algunos adornos por las casas, eran algo pequeñas pero fascinantes, adornadas con algunas flores especiales y cosas como esas. Miró con detenimiento lo que hacían los pequeños Kokiris, al parecer construían una especie de escenario o algo. ¿Qué celebrarían? seguramente algo muy importante para que estuvieran trabajando tan duro. Sonrió de nuevo, se veían tan curiosos… tan… bueno, fuera lo qué fuera, le entró gran curiosidad y bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la casa de Link.

.

Al bajarlas se topó con una pequeña Kokiri de pelo verde, ella sonrió mientras corría hasta "él" y le saludaba de nuevo. Zelda sintió como la dirigía hasta donde estaban los demás Kokiris mientras al llegar, una gotita de sudor se formaba en su cabeza… ¿Ellos eran los Kokiris? ¡Pero si eran tan pequeños! parecían niños y se veían tan curiosos trabajando duramente. Vio como algunos la saludaban alegremente, nerviosa les devolvió el saludo sintiéndose extraña entre todos ellos… Miró a Saria quien le daba algunas instrucciones a algunos niños para que hicieran algunas cosas. ¿Qué haría ahora?... no sabía si decirle lo que en realidad sucedía a la peli-verde. **No** era Link, ella era Zelda atrapada en ese cuerpo… y si ella estaba en ese cuerpo seguramente Link estaba en el suyo.

.

No se había fijado en ese "_pequeño_" detalle.

.

Entonces… ¡él estaba en su cuerpo! Se sonrojó notoriamente mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y llevaba ambas manos hasta su cabeza y movía con rapidez su cabello, una y otra vez en su desesperación… ¡Un hombre estaba en su cuerpo! ¡Y quien sabe qué cosas podría hacer!

.

—¡NO! — gritó con fuerza mientras su cara se volvía roja, abrió los ojos notando que los kokiris habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y le miraban sorprendidos— Este… yo… jejeje…— se rascó un poco su cabeza un tanto apenada— Hemmm… Sigan en lo que estaban, no se preocupen estoy bien…— los demás kokiris hicieron de nuevo sus cosas ignorándole para que ella soltara un suspiro aliviada.

.

—¿Link…?

.

—Mmm…—miró a la kokiri— ¿Sí, Saria?

.

—¿Estás bien?

.

—Sí, sí… no te preocupes, es sólo que… ¡me acorde de algo! jejeje— sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente.

.

—Es que estas algo extraño y rojo… ¿Tienes fiebre?

.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó un poco ella— ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes.

.

—Eso espero Link.

.

—Sí, bueno…—le miró— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?

.

—Bueno, pues… puedes ayudar en…

.

—¡PUEDES AYUDAR DESAPARECIENDO DE AQUÍ! — gritó un Kokiri, cosa que asustó a Zelda mientras veía como aparecía en frente suyo y le apuntaba—¡FLOJO!

.

—Eh…— le miró un tanto confusa.

.

—¡Mido! — le regañó Saria—No seas grosero, Link vino ayudarnos porque yo se lo pedí. Además, él es de gran ayuda.

.

— "_Entonces se llama Mido… Recuerdo que Link me hablaba de él algunas veces."_ —pensó la princesa mientras le miraba— "_Y creo que no se equivocaba…_"

.

—¡Oye tú! — gritó nuevamente el molesto Kokiri.

.

—¿Eh?... ¿Yo? — preguntó mientras se señalaba así misma la princesa.

.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú, tonto!¡Deberías ponerte a trabajar, ya!

.

—¿Pues… no querías que desapareciera? — preguntó Zelda con curiosidad.

.

—Her… he…—más el Kokiri balbuceó un poco ante la pregunta—¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!

.

—Está bien… ¿qué debo hacer? — preguntó tranquila mientras miraba por todas partes y observó como los demás kokiris le miraban ahora extrañados, con los ojos abiertos como no creyendo lo que pasaba, incluso Mido se quedó con la boca abierta— ¿Qué? — preguntó al ver la extraña actitud de todos.

.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Link no peleó con Mido! — dijo un kokiri.

.

—¿Estará enfermo?

.

—¡No! ¡Seguramente le golpearon la cabeza con una roca!

.

—¡Ay! ¡No puede ser!

.

—Pero…—ahí Zelda comenzó a escuchar como todos los kokiris comenzaban hablar entre si, ella suspiró un poco. Estaba levantando sospechas, así se enterarían que ella no era Link y las cosas podrían empeorar, debía de pasar desapercibida entes de que todo se saliera de control. Miró entonces a Saria que le observaba extrañada: ya estaba sospechando.

.

Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de actuar como Link y según había dicho un kokiri, seguramente él siempre peleaba con el tal Mido… Si peleaba con él, pensarían que no había nada malo en su actitud. Así que se giró un poco y miró al pequeño kokiri pelirrojo… Impa se sentiría muy avergonzada si se diera cuenta que pelearía con un niño, es decir, una princesa peleando con un pequeño e indefenso niño. _Suspiró_. Sí eso tenía que hacer, actuaría como Link, aunque le costara trabajo hacerlo. Así que de nuevo miró a Mido. Él le miró también mientras le sacaba la lengua.

.

Zelda se mosqueó un poco y también le sacó la lengua. Ahí todos los kokiris se callaron de nuevo mientras veían lo que hacían ambos. Zelda notó esto, entonces si peleaba con Mido pensarían que no pasaba nada malo… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho. Le dolió un poco pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos que pudo golpear la cabeza de Mido.

.

Él chilló un poco mientras un chipote se formaba en su cabeza, Zelda parpadeó un poco mientras miraba su puño. No sabía que Link era demasiado fuerte y veloz… Abrió y cerró su mano sintiendo la fuerza correr por sus venas. Así que hizo una sonrisa un poco maléfica mientras miraba como Mido se levantaba de nuevo del suelo y retaba con furia, los demás kokiris sólo gritaban al ver que había pelea.

.

Pero ella no fue rápida al sentir que Mido brincaba hasta donde estaba y la golpeaba en la cara. Zelda furiosa, logró tomar el pie de Mido mientras lo alzaba en el aire. Todos los kokiris exclamaron maravillados mientras que él pataleaba por liberarse. Así que esta era la fuerza de Link… ¿Eh? Pues no estaba nada mal.

.

—¡Link, Link, Link! — los kokiris gritaban entusiasmados mientras formaban un circulo alrededor de ellos para ver la pelea— ¡Vamos Link! ¡Tú puedes!

.

Escuchó los gritos de todos los demás… Si golpeaba un poco al kokiri seguramente no habría problema, al fin y al cabo, Link siempre peleaba con él, ¿no? Además, nadie sospechaba que era Zelda… sin mencionar que le daría una lección al pequeño.

.

Sí, _eso_ haría.

.

De nuevo esa sonrisa un tanto maléfica apareció en su rostro pero sintió como le golpeaban en la cara con fuerza, gritó un poco la chica mientras soltaba a Mido y se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Escuchó la risa de él… El muy sucio kokiri le había golpeado con su pie en la cara, mientras ella sentía un gran dolor. Su sangre hirvió con fuerza, ahora escuchaba los gritos de los kokiris que gritaban el nombre de Mido, no supo cómo o por qué pero sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpear con fuerza al molesto niño. Dejó de cubrirse la cara mientras corría en dirección del pequeño y alzaba su puño, justo para golpearlo en la cara. Debía de hacerlo… ¡debía de vengarse de lo que él había hecho! ¡Nadie le faltaba respeto a la princesa Zelda! ¡Y menos un mocoso como él!

.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando una mano se lo impidió y detuvo inmediatamente su ataque, observando a la pequeña Saria que extendía sus brazos y se atravesaba entre su puño y la cabeza de un asustado Mido.

.

—¡BASTA! — le miró intensamente la kokiri— ¡YA DETENGANSE!

.

—Pero... — dijeron al hunismo.

.

—¡CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! ¿QUIEREN? — Zelda y Mido se callaron de golpe— ¡Vergüenza debería de darles! — colocando una mano sobre su cadera, les miró con verdadero enojo la niña peli-verde— Ya están muy grandecitos para que estén peleándose, ¿no lo creen?

.

—Pero Saria…

.

—No me importa quien empezó o por qué… ¡Pero ya pónganse a trabajar! — frunció el ceño— No quiero volver a ver a ustedes dos peleando, ¿entendido, Mido? — y le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación al pequeño kokiri.

.

—Sí, Saria…

.

—¿Entendido, Link?

.

—Mmm… Sí, Saria. — comentó dudosa la princesa.

.

—¡Bien! Ahora quiero que se pongan a trabajar. Tú, Mido, vete a decorar las demás cosas junto con el resto y tú, Link…— señaló a Zelda— Ayuda a terminar el escenario.

.

—Pero…— parpadeó un poco.

.

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? — preguntó fastidiada Saria.

.

—**¡**Sí, como ordenes…!— la princesa simplemente corrió hacia donde la pequeña le había ordenado, habría jurado que se había imaginado a Impa en lugar de Saria cuando le estaba regañando…— "_Ahora ya sé porque Link nunca discute con Saria_…"

.

Se encogió algo de hombros… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se llevó una mano hasta su cara entonces; se había peleado con un niño… Una princesa lo había hecho. Era vergonzoso, pero es que había sentido unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo y jamás lo había sentido en su vida… Seguramente, el estar ese cuerpo de Link muchos sentimientos cambiaban o eran los sentimientos que Link tenía. Entonces... ¿así se sentía Link cuando Mido lo molestaba? ¿Quería golpearlo?...

.

Suspiró.

.

Ahora esto estaba empeorando. Si seguía así, no sabía qué era lo que le sucedería… Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era ayudar con la decoración y después iría al castillo, a su casa, seguramente Link estaba ahí en su cuerpo. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo a cualquier costa! No le agradaba la simple idea de saber que un hombre estaba en su cuerpo… eso le asustaba más de lo que se imaginan.

.

—Link, ¿puedes clavar esta tabla? — una pequeña voz de una kokiri la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le miraba. La pequeña kokiri rubia tenía entre sus manos un martillo— Es que no alcanzó y tú estás más alto— le dio el martillo con delicadeza.

.

—Eh, sí…— tomó el martillo— No hay problema… yo te ayudo. — dijo con nerviosismo la princesa.

.

—Gracias Link—le sonrió amablemente.

.

—Mmm Sí, bueno…—observo el martillo— ¿Qué debo hacer?

.

—Sólo clava estas tablas. — señaló éstas que se encontraban arriba del escenario, Zelda tragó un poco de saliva; el escenario era algo grande, como un pequeño teatro y Kokiri le había dicho que clavara las tablas que estaban hasta arriba en el techo… Y realmente era muy alto.

.

—¿Por… dónde me subo?

.

—Hay una escalera detrás del escenario.

.

—De acuerdo…—una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza— Yo lo haré.

.

—Está bien, sólo que estén bien clavadas porque el techo está algo flojo y necesitamos que también lo claves mejor. — así la kokiri, después de la breve explicación, se dio la media vuelta mientras salía corriendo.

.

—Si, sólo debo clavarlo… —miró hasta arriba de nuevo ella— ¡Demonios…!— suspiró con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia donde la pequeña kokiri le había señalado. Llegó hasta la escalera mientras miraba hacia dónde terminaba… tendría que subir hasta allá arriba— Muy bien… ¡ahí voy! — dijo no muy convencida mientras subía poco a poco por la escalera.

.

Cada vez que avanzaba sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, no le gustaban mucho las alturas, le daban mucho miedo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil subir hasta el techo del escenario. Por fin llegó hasta arriba, mientras subía por el techo con cuidado casi arrastrando su cuerpo. Miró entonces hacia abajo sintiendo como su sangre casi se helaba por completo, estaba muy alto y tenía un miedo tremendo de caer. Algunos kokiris le saludaron desde abajo mientras que ella, algo nerviosa, les devolvía el saludo. Suspiró entonces después de unos segundos mientras que, con cuidado, miraba las tablas que faltaban de clavar. Tomó el martillo con su mano derecha mientras lo alzaba justo para insertar aquel clavo en aquella tabla pero…

.

—¡WAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó con fuerza mientras dejaba caer el martillo y tomaba su mano derecha, mirando el dedo que se había golpeado. Algunos kokiris le miraron desde abajo después del tremendo grito que soltó— ¡Mi mano! — chilló Zelda.

.

—¡Hey! Link ¿Estás bien? — gritó Saria desde abajo del escenario.

.

—Sí, sí… No te preocupes. —acarició el dedo lastimado— Estoy bien…

.

—De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado. — comentó la peli-verde volviendo a sus labores de decoración.

.

—Sí, sí… No te preocupes… —miró de nuevo el dedo que estaba algo hinchado por el golpe— Se me olvido que tenía que agarrarlo con la mano izquierda… Me duele la mano— tomó el martillo con su mano izquierda— Bien, no creo que sea difícil clavar esto…— miró las tablas, algunas veces había visto a los carpinteros de Hyrule cuando construían algunas casas, siempre veía como usaban el martillo sin problemas. Tal vez no era difícil después de todo. Podría intentarlo, quizás era más fácil que lavar los platos— Muy bien Zelda… concéntrate… —susurró mientras que, con su mano derecha que aún le dolía, sostenía el clavo y con al izquierda el martillo— Muy bien… ¡aquí voy!

.

Alzó el martillo mientras estaba a punto de golpear el clavo pero falló, causando que golpeara con fuerza la tabla por equivocación en vez del clavo. Eso causo que la tabla se rompiera de inmediato. Gritó mientras que perdía el equilibrio y sentía como las demás tablas se quebraban de igual forma, el techo se derrumbó al momento que se venía abajo junto con ella y caía rápidamente desde esa altura. Cerró los ojos gritando con fuerza y escuchando los gritos de los demás kokiris del susto, sólo esperaba el impacto contra el suelo.

.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Auch…!

.

—¡PRINCESA ZELDA! — se inclinó para verla— ¿Se encuentra bien? —la curiosa sirvienta se acercó mientras que el cuerpo de la joven se encontraba en el suelo.

.

—Sí, sí estoy bien…—se levantó con cuidado del suelo algo mareado. Había caído desde la escalera por culpa de los zapatos de tacón, la sirvienta le ayudo a levantarse antes de que se lastimara— golpeado…—murmuró.

.

—¿Perdón? — parpadeó un par de veces aquella sirvienta ante las palabras de la "princesa".

.

—Herg… yo… quise decir: golpeada, perdón jejejeje…— una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza mientras miraba con nerviosismo a la sirvienta que aún le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

.

—Bueno… ¿le ayudo a llegar hasta le comedor o quiere que la lleve hasta la enfermería?

.

—Si no me dolió tanto, ni que fuera vieja para estarme quejando…— la sirvienta abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras— ¡Es decir! ¡No se preocupe, sólo fue un golpecito! jejeje… Además no me dolió.

.

—Si usted lo dice…

.

—Descuida, puedo caminar por mi mismo, digo, por mi misma…— trató de caminar pero se tambaleó todo— Iré a desayunar al comedor. — Link empieza a caminar como puede por culpa de los endemoniados tacones.

.

—Señorita Zelda…

.

—¿Sí? —le miró de reojo.

.

—El comedor es por el otro lado— señaló a su derecha.

.

—¡Ah…! Sí, sí ya lo sabía…— se dio la media vuelta mientras caminaba por la dirección señalada con vergüenza y lo más pronto que podía, para así desaparecer de la vista de la sirvienta.

.

—Debió afectarle el golpe a la princesa…— observó como giraba en un pasillo corriendo agitadamente— Y demasiado…

.

Siguió corriendo lo más que podía, hasta que estuvo seguro de haber perdido de vista a esa sirvienta. Entró a una habitación enorme cerrando la puerta tras de si y se recargándose en ella, ahí suspiró aliviado sonrojándose un poco. Si seguía así lo descubrirían tarde o temprano pero… ¡es que no podía evitarlo! Ser una mujer no era tan fácil como parecía.

.

—¡Carajo, casi me descubre esa sirvienta! Tendré que tener cuidado la próxima vez antes de que se den cuenta…

.

—¿Se den cuenta de qué hija?

.

Ahí sintió como su alma casi se le congelaba, tragó saliva al momento que se erizaba un poco su piel ante esa voz a sus espaldas. Se giró con sumo cuidado para toparse con algo que le hizo gritar -_sí, como mujer de nuevo…-_ topándose con Impa y el Rey, quienes se encontraban en una mesa enorme con gran variedad de comida ahí. El Rey al igual que Impa le miraban extrañados, Link sólo alcanzó a sonreír tontamente mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

.

—¡Nada, en realidad no era nada su alteza!— el Rey tosió un poco— ¡Quiero decir, papá!

.

—Zelda, ya te he dicho mil veces que me digas padre, papá o papi… Como quieras— él sonrió amablemente— Pero no me digas su alteza, me hace sentir viejo.

.

—Sí, papá…— suspiró para caminar lentamente hasta la mesa y se sentarse entre el Rey e Impa, ésta última le miraba con una cara extraña y se mantenía más seria que de costumbre.

.

Aquello incomodó un poco a Link, quien sólo se encogió algo de hombros y colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos, pensando que todo esto no podía ponerse peor. Ahora le salía el Rey con que le digiera papá, sería algo difícil hacerlo; él no había tenido uno, por lo tanto esa palabra no la había usado mucho que digamos. Además, no era su padre, si no el de Zelda. Aunque todos pensaban que él era Zelda, tendría que hacerse pasar por ella por ahora, aunque eso costara algunos sacrificios.

.

—Zelda, ¿no sabes que no debes poner los codos sobre la mesa? — dijo Impa, cosa que asustó a Link mientras rápidamente retiraba los codos de ahí totalmente apenado—Hey… ¿estás bien?

.

—Sí… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —le sonrió como pudo, Impa tanto como el Rey abrieron sus ojos de la impresión al ver el gesto que "Zelda" había hecho. Link no entendió el por qué de sus reacciones—He…

.

—¡HIJA, SONREISTE! — gritó el Rey levantándose de su asiento feliz— ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías! — a Link se le resbaló una gotita de sudor por su mirando la escena con asombro— ¡Eso es bueno hija!

.

—Sí, es que…— pensó un poco el rubio—Hoy me levante de buen humor.

.

—¿Desdé cuando te levantas de buen humor, Zelda? — preguntó Impa cruzándose de brazos lentamente, alzó una ceja para mirar discretamente a "Zelda". Estaba comenzando a sospechar sobre la actitud de la "princesa".

.

—Desde hoy.

.

—Aja…¿Y sé puede saber por qué?

.

—Hum…

.

—¡Eso qué importa Impa! — interrumpió el Rey, Link suspiró aliviado mientras se encogía de hombros— Zelda sonrió, hace tiempo que no lo hacia.— notó como algunas sirvientas empezaban acomodar el desayuno— Bien, comamos.

.

—Está bien…

.

**-…**— miró a "Zelda" quien comía rápidamente, algo no muy normal en ella por cierto. Eso mosqueó algo a Impa. La chica realmente estaba actuando raro esta vez— … ¿Por qué te tardaste mucho en bajar para desayunar, Zelda?

.

—MHMHNMMNNnnnNn— alzó una ceja mientras se encontraba con una pierna de pollo dentro de su boca, Impa observó los modales de "Zelda". Link se tragó como pudo el pedazo de pollo mientras se giraba para mirar a la sheikah— Estaba en el baño.

.

—Tú no te tardas tanto en el baño… ¿ó sí? — notó que "Zelda" seguía comiendo, echándose todo a la boca cual alimento viese. Esos no eran actitudes de una princesa y eso se notaba claramente… ¿Qué le sucedía a Zelda? Estaba actuando como… un hombre o algo así.

.

—MMNNNhhmnnh— se tragó la comida— Estaba enfermo del estómago.

.

—¿Enfermo?

.

—¡Quiero decir, enferma!

.

—Pues ayer no se notaba…

.

—Pues…—miró por todas partes nervioso ante el comentario penetrante de la cuidadora personal de la princesa Zelda— ayer…

.

—¿Ayer?

.

—Uh…

.

—¿Sí?

.

—Ayer…—miró de nuevo por todas partes tratando de decir algo coherente, algo que dejara a Impa para que no sospechara más— "_Vamos Link piensa en algo, en algo… ¡Ya se!_" — sonrió— Es que ayer el encantador de Link me llevo al Lago Hylia, si vieras…— movió sus manos tratando de imitar a una mujer— Fue muy cortes el adorable de Link, ¡sí, claro que sí! Pero bueno… él me invito a mojarnos al Lago Hylia y, gustosa acepte mojarme un rato, no quería desperdiciar un momento con el encantador de Link. Aunque creo que anoche me dio fiebre por estar en el agua tanto tiempo. —Impa, ante su relató, posó su mirada fríamente causando que Link temblara en su asiento con nervios—¿Ya mencione que Link es adorable y encantador?

.

—Sí, como 2 veces…

.

—¿Y qué era guapo?

.

—No, pero eso ya lo sabía. —comió un poco de su desayuno entonces la sheikah— Está bien, desayuna rápido antes de que llegues tarde a tus clases.

.

—De acuerdo—tomó un poco de jugo de naranja Link, aliviado porque esa vez había logrado burlar a Impa con ese relato. Al menos así no sospecharía de ella… pero cuando su mente procesó la última frase que la sheikah había comentado, escupió sin querer el jugo de su boca, el cual llegó a parar en la cara del Rey.

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¿Link? ¿Estás bien? — lo movió— ¡Vamos, contéstame!

.

—Hu…— abrió lentamente sus ojos, simplemente notando las caras de los Kokiris algo borrosas. Sacudió entonces su cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado pero… ¿Qué sucedió realmente? Entrecerró sus ojos de nuevo viendo un poco mejor, al momento de toparse con los ojos azules de Saria y las miradas preocupadas de los demás Kokiris.

.

Todos estaban alrededor suyo, se sentó sobre el suelo con lentitud, ahora que lo recordaba… se había golpeado con el martillo en su dedo pero nada más. No sabía por qué se encontraba en el suelo con todos los Kokiris alrededor suyo. Dejó de pensar un rato mientras sentía como le ayudaban a levantarse con cuidado, algo aturdida, miró a todos los pequeñines que aún le miraban con preocupación.

.

—¡Wow, Link!¡ Sí que caíste de una gran altura! — dijo una pequeña kokiri rubia— Nos asustaste mucho…

.

—Sí, pensamos que estabas muerto. — le picó con un palito cierto kokiri en el brazo—¿Seguro que está vivo?

.

—¡Claro que está vivo! ¡Y deja eso! —le rompió el palito de madera la rubia mientras lo lanzaba lejos.

.

—¡Mi palito! — el kokiri pelirrojo se fue corriendo tras de él— ¡Yo te rescataré palito!

.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Link?

.

—Mmm… algo mareada… solamente— coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, aún le dolía pero sólo un poco… Saria le miró detenidamente— ¿Qué?

.

—Dijiste mareada…

.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó un par de veces—Quise decir mareado, perdón.

.

—Caíste desde muy alto, pensamos que estabas lastimado por eso corrimos ayudarte, quedaste inconsciente por dos minutos.

.

—¿Enserio?

.

—¡Aja! — afirmó con su cabeza— Lo mejor será que vayas a casa y te recuestes, creo que te afecto el golpe…

.

—¿Cómo crees? — sonrió al instante de colocar su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y con la otra, la movió como mujer, pero al hacerlo percibió de nuevo dolor en su dedo— ¡Auch…! ¡Mi uña…!— chilló un poco.

.

—No… creo que si te afecto el golpe. — le miró pasmada la peli-verde.

.

—Eh…—retiró rápidamente su mano sobre la cadera Zelda.

.

—Ven, vamos a que te recuestes un poco. — lo acompañó hasta su casa.

.

— "_Si_ _sigo así me descubrirán tarde o temprano…_"— suspiró— "_Necesito salir cuanto antes de este bosque o será demasiado tarde… ¿Qué estará haciendo Link con mi cuerpo?_" ¡Espero que no sea uno de esos pervertidos! — gritó repentinamente.

.

—¿Dijiste algo? — Saria le miró mientras parpadebaa un par de veces.

.

—¿Qué? ¡No dije nada!

.

—¡Encontré mi palito! — llegó corriendo el kokiri entre el grupo de los demás.

.

—Ese no es un palo… es una roca.

.

—¡Osh! ¡Bueno déjame, cualquiera puede soñar! — abrazó a la roca—¿Verdad que sí, roquita mía?

.

—Idiota…

.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Link, Zelda subió por las escaleras acompañada por Saria y al entrar, la princesa simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Se sentía mal, avergonzada; todo esto se estaba complicando y comenzaban a sospechar sobre su _extraño_ comportamiento. Saria miró al joven, _algo_ extraño le sucedía pero no sabía qué era eso… Miró a un lado suyo notando una pila de platos sucios en el fregadero, frunció el ceño colocando sus manos sobre su cadera y mirando seriamente al joven sobre la cama.

.

—¡Link!

.

—¿Qué? —alzó su vista despegando su cabeza de la almohada para ver a Saria— ¿Qué deseas?

.

—¿Qué te he dicho de dejar los platos sucios? — ambas observaron la pila de platos sucios al fondo— Sabes perfectamente que tienes que lavarlos después de comer**.**

.

—Se me olvido…—se excusó la princesa, desviando su mirada… En serio que esa pequeña kokiri se parecía a Impa enojada.

.

—Será mejor que empieces a lavarlos… ¿ó es que te duele mucho tu dedito…?— Zelda abrió sus ojos ante eso, Saria era lista y sabía cómo hacer que la gente cediera fácilmente. Resignada, suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la pila de platos sucios.

.

—Está bien, yo los lavo…

.

—Bien, lava los platos. Vendré al rato para ver sí ya terminaste.

.

—Sí, yo lo haré…—Saria se dio la media vuelta para salir de la casa de Link.

.

**CRASH**

**.**

—¿Qué fue eso? — se giró para ver a su amigo hylian—¡Link!

.

—Se me cayó…— dijo apenada observando el plato roto bajo sus pies— Perdón.

.

—Debes de lavarlos con cuidado antes de que…

.

**CRASH**

.

—…rompas algo— llevó una mano hasta su cara— Oye, ahora que lo veo… No estás bien Link— se acercó hasta él, mientras notaba cómo se encontraba "Link" recogiendo los pedazos del plato roto en el suelo— Andas muy distraído.

.

—¿Distraído? — alzó su vista— ¡No, claro que no! — recogió los pedazos de vidrio— ¡Auch! Casi me corto mi dedito… ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy distraída, digo, distraído?

.

—No lo sé…— se encogió de hombros— Algo me lo dice…

.

—Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes— se levantó del suelo con los pedazos del plato roto mientras los arrojaba a la basura.

.

—Bueno…— suspiró— Te ayudaré un poco porque sí creo que estas medio rarito— tomando un plato entre sus manos comenzó a lavarlo lentamente. Zelda se colocó a un lado suyo, muy pegada, mientras miraba curiosa cómo se lavaba un plato, tal vez así aprendería hacerlo— ¿Uh? — notó a "Link" — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien lavar los platos?

.

—Herg… Sí… pero quería saber cómo se hacía.

.

—Pero si tú sabes lavar los platos… ¿para qué querías saber cómo se hace?

.

—Es que…—pensó un poco Zelda—Como tú las lavas de una forma _TAN_ peculiar, me dio curiosidad de saber cómo lo hacías… jejejeje

.

—Sí claro…

.

— "¡_Tonta, tonta! Si sigo así, sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano…"_

.

—¿Link?

.

—¿Sí…?

.

—Tú sabes…— ahora, con cuidado, Saria secaba el plato limpio entre sus manos— Que somos amigos, ¿cierto?

.

—Mmm… Claro. — le miró de forma dudosa.

.

—Y sí algo malo te pasará…— colocó un plato limpio en su lugar— ¿Me lo dirías?

.

—…Sí Saria…

.

—Sabes que somos buenos amigos y…— terminó de lavar los platos mientras se secaba las manos— No hay que tener secretos entre nosotros, desde que eras pequeño me contabas tus angustias y todo eso. Hoy te veo… tan cerrado, como si no quisieras que nadie supiera lo que te sucede.

.

—…

.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ayudarte…— le sonrió— Porque soy tu amiga, Link.

.

—Sí Saria, lo tendré en mente…

.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irme, tengo que ayudar en los preparativos— observó a "Link" — Descansa un poco, quiero que estés mejor para que nos ayudes con los preparativos, faltan dos días para la llegada de la primavera…—suspiró— El Deku Tree se sentirá muy feliz, ya sabes que esta es una de sus fechas favoritas por eso todos trabajamos duro para hacer que él se sienta bien…

.

—Yo ayudaré después.

.

—Nos vemos Link— salió por la puerta de la casa de Link.

.

— "_Todos hacen lo posible para hacer que Link sea feliz…_"— sonrió un poco ella al asegurarse que la kokiri ya no estaba cerca— "_Link tiene unos buenos amigos…_"—recostándose lentamente en la cama de Link, se sonrojó un poco ante la situación extraña en la cual se encontraba …— Él merece unos buenos amigos como los que tiene. — ocultó su cabeza tras la almohada de Link, el aroma masculino estaba por todas partes, eso le hizo estremecer un poco y sonrojarme más de lo que estaba— Descasare un poco… pronto buscaré a Link. Espero que él esté bien… Ambos estamos en situaciones tan complicadas.

.

Así, lentamente se quedó dormida, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y sus frustraciones también. El día aún no terminaba pero en lo que había estado, había sido realmente duro y faltaba aún más… Sólo rogaba a las Diosas que sobreviviera ante lo que viviría y que se encontrara con Link rápidamente… ¿Cómo reaccionaria al verse así misma? Es decir, se vería ella pero sabría que Link estaría dentro de su cuerpo… _¿qué pasaría?_ Solamente tendría que esperar al encontrarse con él, y eso tenía que ser rápido, antes de que se volviera loca en ese lugar. Aunque el problema ahora era salir de ese bosque pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… Estaba atrapada.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

**Original:**

n.n ¡Primer capitulo arriba! ¡Yuju! Gracias a todos ustedes que me están apoyando en este Fanfic, _snif_, me siento muy feliz T.T Es que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía esta idea xD Pero nunca me atreví a escribir este Fanfic hasta ahora… Sólo espero que les guste este capítulo y los demás que vienen xD ¡Sí me estoy poniendo brava! wHagamos sufrir más a Link y a Zelda xD

**Link**— Suficiente nos tienes sufriendo con cambiarnos de cuerpo.

**Zelda**— Sí…—mira su dedo— T.T ¡Quiero pintarme las uñas!

**Link**— U ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Qué pensarían si vieran que tengo las uñas pintadas? ToT

— Esa es una buena idea _-__sonrisa macabra__-_Bueno, Bueno prometo no ser tan cruel con ustedes el próximo capítulo…— cruzando los dedos— Lo prometo.

**Zelda**— U ¡Espero que cumplas con eso hada traidora!

**Link**— Si.

— Pero si soy bien sincera, n.ñUUUU… -.-U Bueno, en fin…—suspiró— Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Nintendo y de Shigeru Miyatomo **((Miyamoto**— ¡Te demandare por hacer sufrir a mis personajes!**))** Pero bueno… yo sólo hago este Fic por diversión nada más

**Link**- Y por querer hacernos sufrir.

— -w-U Y también por eso jeejeje… Bien, ya saben dudas o comentarios a mi e-mail o pueden dejar un review, que me encanta que hagan eso xD No saben cuan feliz me pongo n.n Ya verán como van a sufrir estos personajes dentro de los siguientes capítulos y como reaccionarán al encontrarse con otras personas, como Malon, Ruto y todos ellos xD

**Link**- u Prometiste que no nos harías sufrir. T.T ¡No nos quieres...!

—¡Osh! Claro que sí los quiero Pero el simple hecho de que los torture, no significa que no los quiera

**Zelda**- -.-U Nunca confiaremos en ti Navi.

—Bien, ya me quede mucho tiempo aquí y ya se me seco el cerebro X.x ¡Necesito más inspiración! xD Bien, nos vemos. ¡Bye! n.n— _Navi saca un látigo mientras persigue a Link_— nOn ¡Ven con mamá!

**Link**- TOT ¡Auxilio!

**Editado:**

Jajajja si, no abandonaré el Fanfic gente :P es que simplemente en este tiempo me puse en otros proyectos, pero ahora que tengo tiempo, le seguiré hasta terminarlo ¡Eh dicho! Por eso mismo, edite de nueva cuenta de forma definitiva todos los capítulos del Fic, una disculpa por ello… Pero en realidad, saben que esto lo hago por ocio mismo y una forma de que este Fic, este mejor (:


	3. II

**Editado: 2010**

**.**

¡Hi a todos! No saben cuán feliz estoy, he leído sus reviews y también sus e-mails que me mandan con respecto a este Fic… Y la verdad eso me hace sentir tan feliz T.T snif* n.n Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y las ideas que me dan. Que me han dado ideas muy buenas y trataré de incluirlas en el Fic ((o.o esperaré un capítulo adecuado para cada una y con gusto acepto sus ideas xD)) Bien, ya saben… dudas o comentarios a mi e-mail o dejen un review que eso me hace feliz xD

.

Por cierto... ¬w¬U Más tortura para nuestros protagonistas ((Link y Zelda- ¬¬UUUU)) xD jejejeje soy mala.

.

* * *

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

_Capítulo 2_

.

Observó con nerviosismo la puerta a un lado suyo y de nueva cuenta suspiró resignado encogiéndose un poco de hombros… ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar en ese lugar? Realmente no lo sabía. Pero sí seguía más tiempo ahí, morirá de aburrimiento. No tuvo otra opción más que colocar sus codos sobre la mesa en la que estaba, con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza mientras miraba vagamente por la ventana y movía su pie derecho rápidamente en señal de desesperación.

.

—Realmente las cosas están empeorando…- se rascó un poco su cabeza recordando algo— No es tan fácil usar otro cuerpo…— mirando su mano, movió dedos lentamente sintiéndolos— Y más sí es el de Zelda…

.

No sólo había tenido la sorpresa de que Impa le había informado sobre unas supuestas clases, sí no que, algunos hábitos tenían que cambiar. Simplemente a la hora de comer le fue realmente difícil, y que, al estar en el cuerpo de la jovencita tenía que actuar refinadamente, educadamente y no hablar con la boca llena… Algo que era común en él, por ser hombre… Además Zelda era diestra, lo cual se le dificultó más al intentar comer adecuadamente. En más de una ocasión logró manchar de jugo al Rey pero gracias a las Diosas, él no se enojó en lo absoluto. Sólo Impa, a quien manchó con un pedazo de carne, el cual había saltado desde su tenedor por accidente.

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Carajo!—cayó de la silla de la impresión mientras quedaba boca arriba mirando el techo. Gimió un poco entonces se rascándose la cabeza sin apartar su vista hacia la puerta, donde había provenido ese sonido.

.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver como se encontraba bajo el margen de ésta, una señora de aproximadamente 34 años de pelo café, algo flaca y con unos anteojos muy curiosos. Mantenía su ceño fruncido, mientras que, con una mano sostenía unos cuantos libros. Le miraba fijamente y en su mirada se veía algo de malevolencia, bueno… eso pensaba Link. Ya saben, siempre alguien tiene una primera impresión al conocer a alguien nuevo.

.

—¡Señorita Zelda! — gritó con fuerza haciendo que Link se estremeciera de inmediato ante el molesto tono de voz, que más bien se escuchaba como un chillido— ¡Levántese del suelo inmediatamente! ¿Qué modales son esos, jovencita? ¿Qué no lo ve? — notó que lentamente "Zelda" se levantaba del suelo, se tambaleó un poco y cayó de nuevo por culpa de los tacones—¡QUE SE LEVANTE!

.

—Eso es lo que intento…— colocó una mano sobre la mesa mientras se apoyaba de ésta y lograba levantarse del suelo lentamente.

.

—Por el amor de Nayru, pero que modales los de usted jovencita…— con pesadez los libros cayeron sobre la mesa, haciendo que Link diera un leve saltito— Mmm…— le examinó fijamente mientras alzando una ceja.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —y ante su sorpresa vio claramente como la señora sacaba una especie de látigo y golpeaba con fuerza la mesa. Link gritó -_Sí, de nuevo como toda una damita_- se ponía pálido del susto dando un paso hacia atrás.

.

—¡Esa no es una forma de contestarle a su maestra, señorita Zelda! — apretó sus dientes— Además…— se sacudió su vestido— ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? Sabe que esos no son…

.

—Modales de una princesa… ¡Bah!... —susurró por lo bajo Link.

.

**PAF***

.

—¿Acaso dijo algo Srta.?

.

—¡No, nada…!—miró el látigo con algo de intimación retrocediendo más de aquella mujer.

.

—Bien— se acomodó sus lentes ella— Haremos como si nada de esto ocurrió, ¿está bien? — cerrando levemente sus ojos esperó una respuesta por parte de la princesa— ¿Está bien?... — abrió un ojo para ver con sorpresa como "Zelda" se encontraba pegada a la ventana viendo para afuera, sin prestarle atención— ¡SEÑORITA ZELDA!

.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No estoy sordo, ya la escuche! — se rascó la oreja Link con verdadero fastidio, si que ella le molestaba de verdad.

.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces la profesora acercándose hasta la princesa con grandes zancadas y agitando aquel látigo—¿Qué dijo?

.

—¡Uh! —y mirando aquel instrumento de tortura ya muy cerca suyo, el joven hylian, dentro del cuerpo de la princesa, pestañeó con nerviosismo dándose cuenta de su error— ¡Que no estoy **sorda**!

.

—Más le vale…—se irguió ella, acomodándose sus gafas feas ante la visión del joven—Bien… continuaremos con lo que nos quemados la clase pasada— comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, mientras que, de mala gana Link le seguía con la mirada en son de aburrición—Antes que nada, quiero aclararle que se le olvido saludarme señorita…— le encaró fijamente al detener sus pasos— ¡Dígame el saludo!

.

—¿Hola?

.

—¡NO!

.

**PAF***

.

De nuevo, Link retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar el maldito golpe del látigo contra la mesa.

.

—¡Esa no es la forma de saludar de una princesa! ¡Debe de inclinarse, saludar adecuadamente y tener una postura de jovencita! — le apuntó entonces— ¡Párese adecuadamente, no es un hombre!

.

—Vieja estúpida si supiera…—susurró para el mismo, gruñendo ante la postura de esa maestra del demonio.

.

—¿Qué? — apretó su látigo.

.

—Nada— negó con la cabeza— No dije nada…— se encogió un poco de hombros al momento de suspirar resignado, tragó un poco de saliva y lentamente hizo una reverencia a la maestra— Buenos días maestra…

.

—Bien— le indicó que se levantara, a lo cual, Link pensó una maldición no muy amigable en su interior— Sólo que le falto decir mi nombre: Srta. Roten, recuerde.

.

—Si señora…

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Dije señorita!

.

—Está bien, señorita…

.

—En la clase anterior nos quedamos en cómo caminar adecuadamente, ya sabe, tal una princesa de su rango tiene que hacerlo. Repasaremos lo estudiado por favor.

.

—…

.

En ese instante el mundo de Link se congelo.

.

—Adelante, camine. Quiero ver como ha mejorado.

.

Link le observo fijamente con la expresión vaga ante su comentario ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa vieja loca? Ella y su látigo terminarían matándolo. Suspiró mientras que, con nerviosismo, comenzaba a caminar. Claro, que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a los zapatos de tacón, cosa que logró que se tambaleara un poco. Esto provocó que la maestra golpeara la mesa de nuevo con el látigo y gritará como loca, Link sólo atinó a taparse las orejas ante sus gritos de histeria… ¿Por qué demonios tendría Zelda una maestra como ésta?

.

—¡NO! ¡Así **no** es! —se posó enfrente de la princesa "Zelda" — Tiene que caminar derecha, con modeles, no mueva así tu cadera, mueva bien tus pies, no mueva tanto sus rodillas parece que te va a caer ¡Pareciera que no sabe usar zapatos de tacón! No mueva de esa forma sus manos, no se encorve, no haga muecas y gestos en la cara, manténgase seria y por favor…—sus ojos viajaron de pies a cabeza— ¡No camine con pasos largos, es con pasos pequeños!

.

—¡Está bien, está bien lo intentare…!— desvió su mirada hacia otra parte— "_¡Maldición! Tendré que hacer lo que me pide esa vieja cascarrabias…_"— le miró de nuevo— "_Menos mal que nadie sabe quién soy, ¿qué pensarían los demás sí supieran que me están dando lecciones de cómo caminar como mujer?_" — se llevó entonces, inconscientemente sus manos a su cabeza revoloteando su pelo con desesperación el chico— ¡NO! —gritó al fin.

.

—¿Qué le sucede?

.

—¡Nada, no me pasa nada! —dejó de tocarse el cabello Link, ante la mirada de reproche de la maestra— Es sólo que… me sentí algo despeinada jejeje

.

—De acuerdo… Empecemos de nuevo— cruzándose de brazos, movió su pie con ritmo provocando que el tacón del mismo, resonara rítmicamente dentro del lugar— 1… 2… 3…

.

Link comenzó a caminar tratando de seguir las indicaciones de la maestra, pero a cada paso que daba, era un grito que ella soltaba con enojo. Trató de pararse de forma decente pero no lo logró. No podía caminar bien con zapatos de tacón, estaba acostumbrado a sus botas y no a este tipo de cosas de… ¡mujeres!

.

—¡NO! ¡Está haciendo todo mal!

.

—¡Es que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Esto es tonto!

.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —golpeó de nuevo la mesa— Pronto será una mujer hecha y derecha. Y es mi obligación hacer que eso se cumpla. Usted es una princesa, por lo tanto es la sucesora del trono y… ¿me dice que esto es tonto? ¡Pues claro que no! Tiene que actuar como una verdadera Reina y lo sabe perfectamente. Además, de usted depende todo Hyrule… ¿Qué pensarán los demás al ver que no sabe actuar como una verdadera princesa?

.

El joven bajo un poco su vista, la verdad nunca había pensado eso… simplemente pensaba que la vida de una princesa era fácil pero en realidad estaba completamente equivocado. Zelda, aún pese a su edad, tenía grandes obligaciones y más que todo por el futuro que le esperaba. Al fin de cuentas, con sus actos la imagen de la joven Zelda quedaba manchada, ya que nadie sabía quién era realmente. Sin mencionar, todos veían a Zelda y **no** a Link en su defecto.

.

—Además…—se acomodó la señorita Roten sus lentes con arrogancia— ¿Qué pensará lo que será de su esposo? — Link abrió enormemente sus ojos ante esa pregunta— Tarde o temprano tendrá que casarse, eso es lo que toda una princesa hace, para salvar su Reino y para que éste prospere con bien. ¿Qué dirá su esposo? sí sigue con esa actitud, pensará que es una cualquiera. Una señorita que no tiene modales y cosas así… ¿Quiere que su esposo piense **eso** de usted?

.

—…

.

—¿Eso quiere?

.

—…

.

—¡Jum! —le miró severamente— ¡Como lo pensaba…! Usted no está preparada para este tipo de cosas. Creo que tendremos que empezar de nuevo. No sé por qué esté actuado de esta manera tan… _tonta_. Creo que tendré que usar medidas drásticas.

.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — habló al fin el joven un poco para después mirarle mejor.

.

—Que empezaremos desde cero…— caminando lentamente hasta la mesita, tomó un par de libros de ésta con brusquedad. Link le miraba con cierta curiosidad… ¿Qué era lo que pensaba esa mujer? Se asustó mucho al ver como ella se acercaba amenazadoramente con una pila de libros en sus brazos y simplemente sintió como ella colocaba esos libros en su cabeza.

.

—¿Pero qué demo…

.

**PAF***

.

Los libros habían caído desde su cabeza con fuerza hasta el suelo.

.

—Esto está mal— recogió los libros la tutora— Para poder caminar bien, tiene que tener buen equilibrio. —colocó de nuevo los libros en la cabeza de la princesa "Zelda" ante las muecas de fastidio que le dedico— Tiene que estar de estar de pie aquí y que estos libros no se caigan…

.

—¿Y qué pasa si no pudo tenerlos sobre mi cabeza? — los libros se le cayeron de nuevo.

.

—Le golpearé las veces que sea necesario. —movió entonces su látigo en forma amenazante— Recuerde que empezamos desde cero… ¿quiere recordar todos los golpes que le di?

.

—Usted no puede golpearme…— indignado antes sus palabras, Link gruñó por lo bajo— No tiene el derecho yo soy…—se detuvo… ¡Maldición! —soy la Princesa de Hyrule. —apretó un poco sus puños. Realmente no le agradaba mucho la idea de saber de que alguien le estaba amenazando y mucho menos al saber que era una mujer con un látigo, eso le disgustaba.

.

—Claro que estoy en todo mi derecho.— cruzándose de brazos desafío a la princesa "Zelda" — Como toda maestra, podemos hacer lo que sea necesario para la educación de la princesa. El Rey nos ha dado la orden al igual que la señorita Impa, de tomar todas las medidas necesarias… ¿Está claro?

.

—…

.

—¡No la escucho!

.

—Sí… está todo claro.

.

—Bien, a partir de ahora estará 5 minutos ahí parada tratando de que esos libros no se caigan, ¿entendido? — le colocó los libros de nuevo en la cabeza.

.

—Sí…

.

—Bien, el tiempo corre…

.

**

* * *

**

.

**TOC***

**TOC***

**TOC***

.

—Hump…

.

**TOC***

**TOC***

**TOC***

.

—Déjenme dormir…—murmuró por lo bajo. Lentamente se movió entre las sábanas de la cama mientras colocaba la almohada en su cabeza no queriendo escuchar el molesto ruido que impedía que durmiera tranquilamente.

.

**TOC***

**TOC***

**TOC***

.

—¡Osh…!— se giró lentamente entre las sábanas pero para su mala suerte cayó de cara de la cama—¡WOW!

.

**PAF***

.

.

Se sobó la cabeza lentamente mientras abrió los ojos con pereza ante el gran golpe que había recibido.

.

—Hoy no he dormido nada bien… —levantándose del suelo, sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía en la túnica y de nueva cuenta se sentó en la cama, observando algo curiosa por la ventana de donde había venido ese ruido.

.

No se sorprendió mucho al saber que ese ruido provenía de un martillo, ya que los kokiris seguían trabajando en los preparativos para esa fecha tan especial para ellos. Zelda sonrió un poco… Aún pese aparentar ser unos niños al verse tan débiles y vulnerables, realmente los kokiris eran buenas personas, siempre trabajando y ayudando a los demás.

.

Tal y como era Link.

.

Ahora comprendía porque Link era tan amable y comprensivo con los demás. El haberse criado en esa aldea las costumbres fueron influyendo en la personalidad del hylian… _Link_. Realmente necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, las cosas se ponían peor. Nada le salía como ella quería… ¡ni siquiera podía dormir bien! Simplemente porque "_algo_" extraño en "su nuevo cuerpo" se lo impedía.

.

_A__lgo_… que le hacia sentir incomoda, sobre todo cuando caminaba… más precisamente en su entrepierna.

.

—¿¡Por qué esto me pasa a mí? — se sonrojó rápidamente mientras se cubría su cara con las manos—Ni siquiera me atrevo averiguar que es "_eso_" que me está molestando…—se golpeó levemente la cabeza— Necesito hacer algo cuando antes…—pensó un poco— ¡Necesito ver a Link!

.

—¿A quién quieres ver, Link?

.

—¡Aaah!—gritó un poco Zelda mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas del susto— ¡Saria! Me asustas…— chilló levantándose con cuidado de la cama y colocando sin pensar, las manos sobre su cadera.

.

—Perdón…— Saria frunció un poco el ceño ante la reacción "él" —Pues vaya forma de asustarse…

.

Zelda retiró sus manos rápidamente.

.

—Mmm… al parecer veo que ya estás mejor. — sonrió la peliverde— Aún sigues algo **rarito**…— notó entonces que "Link" se dirigía hasta el lavabo mientras se servía un vaso de agua, no pudo evitarlo, pero notaba que el chico caminaba de una _forma_ extraña… como si algo le molestara— Oye Link…

.

—¿Sí…?— dejó el vaso de agua medio vació— ¿Qué sucede?

.

—Mmm… tal vez suene extraño pero… —suspiró un poco— ¿Te lastimaste la pierna?

.

—¿Hu…? ¿Por qué lo dices?

.

—Porque caminas extraño. Como si estuvieras cojo o algo así…

.

—¡No pasa nada! —se defendió de inmediato con vergüenza sin poder evitar sonrojarse en el acto. _—"¡Calma Zelda, no lo arruines!"_

.

-¿Seguro?- le mira.

.

—¡S-sí!

.

—Vaya…—Saria se encogió algo de hombros con cansancio— Creo que has estado muy presionado últimamente Link, hasta hace un día estabas muy bien y ahora… ¡Mírate! Estás más raro que nunca, te veo extraño, caminas extraño, comes extraño, actúas extraño y creo que… _algo_ te está pasando si es que no me equivoco.

.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien…— le miró Zelda— Además… ¡no camino extraño!

.

—Claro que sí, parece como si algo te hubiera golpeado la pierna… No lo sé.

.

—"_Sí supiera que lo que me molesta… ¡Demonios! Quisiera regresar a mi cuerpo. ¡Oh! Gran Diosa Nayru por tu amor… ¡ayúdame!_"

.

—¡Link!

.

—¿Uh? —Zelda volvió a la realidad— ¿Dijiste algo?

.

—Sí, Link… Estás muy distraído, ya ni escuchas lo que te digo.

.

—Lo siento, de verdad… Supongo que tienes razón, ando algo nervios…o

.

Hubo un ligero momento de silencio hasta que la niña kokiri se acercó hasta "Link", quien de inmediato, se colocó un una postura más serena evitando más sospechas por parte de Saria.

.

—Necesito un favor. —esto captó la atención de la princesa inmediatamente.

.

—De acuerdo… ¡Pero que no sea nada con subirme a un techo o algo así! —rogando que no fuera así, un gesto extraño apareció en su rostro, a lo cual Saria rió levemente.

.

—No, descuida. No es nada por el estilo.

.

—Menos mal.

.

—Verás… quisiera que por favor trajeras algo de Leche Lon Lon a la aldea. Lo que pasa es que Mido tropezó con la caja de leche y se derramó por todas partes, y ya no tenemos leche. Sabes que la necesitamos para el festival…

.

—¿Y…?

.

—¿Podrías ir por leche? ¿Por favor Link?

.

—Mmm… "_Tendré que ir al Lon Lon Ranch… Lo cual significa que podré salir de este bosque. ¡Genial! Jejejeje…_"— ¡!

.

—… ¿Link? —notó entonces que el chico comenzaba a reírse de forma extraña sin razón aparente para su susto— ¡LINK!

.

Zelda dejó de reír al instante mirando la cara de asombro que la kokiri tenía.

.

—¿Irás por la leche o no?

.

—¡CLARO! — juntó sus manos— ¡Claro que sí!

.

—Pero no te…—notó como "Link" ya salía corriendo por la puerta de su casa pero logra escuchar como algo pesado cae al suelo, seguido un grito y un fuerte golpe— Creo que se le olvido que la escalera está floja…— sale por la puerta mientras miraba hacia abajo, notando como "Link" se encontraba boca abajo tirado en el césped.

.

Logró bajar con lentitud por la escalera, donde "Link" se levantaba todo mareado del suelo y escupía algo de césped que había entrando por su boca. Atinó a levantarse mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta cierta dirección listo para salir del bosque.

.

—¡Hey, Link!

.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? — le miró de reojo la princesa.

.

—¿A dónde vas?

.

—Pues… voy a salir de la aldea.

.

—Pero la salida queda del otro lado. — señaló para su derecha.

.

¡Rayos, olvidaba su mal estilo de orientación! Así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse por el lugar donde había señalado Saria.

.

—¡Link! — gritó de nuevo causando que el "chico" se detuviera, sin notar, que una vena de enfado aparecía en su frente.

.

—¿Sí? —forzó una sonrisa.

.

—No tardes demasiado, por favor. Recuerda que aún tienes que ayudarnos.

.

—Sí, descuida no tardaré…—comenzó a correr en la dirección señalada, un poco incomoda pero feliz porque al fin saldría de ese maldito bosque— ¡Libertad!

.

**PAF***

.

.

—¡Auch…!— cayó al suelo nuevamente.

.

—¡Ops…! Perdona Link— recogió el martillo que se le había caído al césped a la pequeña Kokiri—No sabía que estabas ahí…

.

—Sí… no hay problema. — sobándose la cabeza con dolor se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, aunque algo atontada por el golpe— "_Por la Triunfeza, la cabeza de Link es más dura de lo que me imaginaba. No sabía que su cuerpo era tan resistente… ¡Me duele la cabeza!_"

.

Logró notar como ante ella se encontraba una especie de túnel enorme, tragó un poco de saliva mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a la aldea, estaba segura de que no volvería a ese lugar. Simplemente había aceptado ir con la excusa de ir por leche, ya que, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la aldea y sobre todo dirigirse al castillo. Donde seguramente, el dueño de ese cuerpo se encontraba cuidando el suyo.

.

Comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta mientras pasaba por el oscuro túnel. Pasó por un pequeño puentecito pero extrañamente al pasar por ahí, una melancolía indescriptible hizo que parara en seco en medio del pequeño trayecto. Sin saber por qué recordó a la pequeña Saria… se sintió un poco mal al saber que no regresaría y no podría hacerle el favor a la pequeña Kokiri, a pesar de que le había ayudado en ese pequeño tiempo que había permanecido como "huésped".

.

Cuando era pequeña, pocas veces jugaba con niñas. Sólo cuando alguna iba al castillo con sus padres, algunas eran hijas de Reyes como ella, pero jugaba en ocasiones especiales. Saria, aún pese el poco tiempo, se había convertido en una amiga y le había ayudado en esos momentos difíciles, sin haber sabido su verdadera identidad.

.

Sonrió un poco mientras daba un leve gracias y un perdón al viento. Dio la media vuelta comenzando a correr de nuevo entrando a otro túnel oscuro. Al salir no pudo evitar cubrirse un poco los ojos por el intenso Sol y con lentitud retiró su brazo para ver el paisaje ante ella: Hyrule era una tierra hermosa y llena de tantas cosas espectaculares.

.

Sonrió al ver el gran campo ante sus ojos y admiró lentamente las cosas a su alrededor. Algunas veces salía del castillo para recorrer Hyrule pero debía admitir, que no había conocido todo Hyrule, ya que era una tierra grande. Incluso le sorprendió mucho la aldea Kokiri, ya que jamás la había visto, hasta ahora. Pero otra cosa le hizo detenerse en seco mientras miraba atónita todo el lugar…

.

—¿¡Por dónde queda el castillo! — gritó escuchando como su voz resonaba por todas partes, eso hizo que algunos pájaros se asustaran y salieran volando de algunos árboles— Estoy perdida…— mirando por todas partes con desesperación, trató de ver alguna señal que la guiara hasta su hogar…— ¡Demonios! Soy mala para estas cosas. Veamos… tal vez sí voy en esta dirección… ¡No, no! Mejor por la otra… ¿por el Norte? — parpadeó un par de veces— ¡Ni siquiera sé donde esta el Norte! — y con enojo, golpeó con fuerza un árbol que estaba a un lado suyo con su puño izquierdo.

.

**CRASH…***

.

.

Y con temor, logro constatar al observar hacia arriba, como el pobre árbol comenzaba a romperse.

.

—¡Por las Diosas! — corrió de ahí rápidamente antes que éste mismo cayera y la aplastara, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos en desesperación. Por fortuna el árbol cayó a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella…— Pero…—y mirando su mano izquierda, abrió y cerró sus dedos con asombro… Con tan sólo un puñetazo había logrado derribar ese árbol con facilidad… ¡El cuerpo de Link era tan sorprendente!

.

Sin embargo su felicidad duró poco, cuando se había sentado en el césped rodeando con sus brazos aquellas piernas torneadas que poseía. Era cierto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde ir ahora mismo… estaba más que perdida y seguramente, el castillo se encontraba relativamente lejos para caminar –_quizás el verdadero Link lo haría, pero ella era tan perezosa como para caminar un buen tramo_- Así que con resignación se quedó ahí mismo, esperando o pensando quizás, en alguna posibilidad que pudiera sacarla de ese problema.

.

Y cuando, en ese momento había tocado casualmente el bolsillo de su traje, un objeto en particular le hizo dar una esperanza: una ocarina. Se levantó entonces entusiasmada con aquel instrumento, ¡es era! ¡Si lograba tocar la melodía de Epona quizás ella vendría y le ayudaría! La recordaba, ya que en repetidas ocasiones desde que era niña, Link y su yegua tenían esa estrecha comunicación por medio de esa bella melodía; la cual, era simple.

.

Con delicadeza tocó aquello esperanzada que el animal arribara…

.

—¿Epona? —preguntó al finalizar aquello, mas no paso nada…— ¡Ocarina defectuosa! — se quejó mirándola, quizás era vieja y por eso Epona no habría escuchado la canción.

.

**BRRR…**

.

Y el sonido de un trueno le hizo estremecer, cuando arriba suyo un par de nubes se formaban amenazando con llover pronto… ¡Por las Diosas, había tocado la melodía equivocada! Y fue ahí, cuando el diluvio cayo sobre ella, lo cual, la princesa salio corriendo de ahí en busca de algún refugio bajo la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba aquel cuerpo prestado… ¡Lo peor es que no recordaba la canción de contrarrestar la lluvia!

.

—"_¡Desteto las ocarinas!"_ — pensó refugiándose bajo un árbol grande que por fortuna había encontrado— Debo ser la persona más desafortunada del planeta hoy mismo… —y frunció el ceño con molestia— ¡No es justo que sólo a mi me pasen desgracias! ¡Espero que Link tampoco salga tan libre de esto! —y se cruzó de brazos viendo con verdadero fastidio como la lluvia caía…

.

Sólo bastaba con esperar.

.

**

* * *

**

_._

—¡Achuuu!

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Concéntrese jovencita! — gritó Roten notando que los libros se habían caído de la cabeza de la princesa "Zelda" nuevamente— ¡Inténtelo de otra vez!

.

—¡Sí, sí! — sacudiéndose la nariz, Link desvió su mirada hastiado— Que extraño, ni siquiera estoy enfermo, alguien debe estar hablando de mí… snif*— murmuró para sí mientras que lentamente recogía los libros que se encontraban en su totalidad en el suelo.

.

—¿Acaso dijo algo señorita Zelda?

.

—No… no dije nada. —colocó los libros sobre su cabeza, éstos se mantienen firmes sin que ninguno de ellos se moviera— ¿Contenta señorita Roten?

.

—¡Esplendido Señorita! — le felicitó notando como la princesa "Zelda" podía mantener ya el equilibrio— ¿Ve qué no es tan difícil?

.

—Sí, sí ya lo note…— Link hablo con pereza— "_Me duelen las piernas… ¡Vieja loca! He estado parado como una hora con estos estúpidos libros en la cabeza… __Nota del día__: Los maestros son peligros. Jamás confíes en ellos, pueden ser tu peor pesadilla._"

.

**CRASH***

.

—¿Uh? — miró por la ventana donde la lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Hyrule, Link levantó una ceja— Que extraño, se suponía que ahora era un buen día... ¿Por qué estará lloviendo?

.

—¡Señorita Zelda, deje de mirar por la ventana y no se distraiga!

.

**PAF***

.

Y esquivó a duras penas el látigo de la maestra, y claro, sin que esta vez lo libros de cayeran.

.

—Bien— mirando de reojo el reloj de arena que se encontraba sobre la fina y elegante mesa, Roten logró suspirar mientras dirigia una mirada severa hasta la chica enfrente de sus ojos— La clase ha concluido señorita.

.

— "_¡SI! ¡GRACIAS DIOSAS, GRACIAS!"_ —se alegró mentalmente el chico.

.

—Pero vendré mañana por la mañana.

.

—"_Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…"_

.

—Es hora de irme señorita Zelda, y por favor, mantenga la buena conducta. Recuerde que tiene que repasar lo de esta clase, mañana seguiremos con los demás ejercicios.— hizo una leve reverencia mientras que lentamente se daba la media vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta— Y una cosa más…—se giró— La próxima vez, compórtese como una verdadera señorita y no como un hombre— cerrando la puerta tras de si dejó a un Link con la cara roja, no precisamente de vergüenza si no de coraje.

.

—¡GRRR!¡Ojala que se pudra en el Dark World junto con Ganondorf! ¡DAH! — lanzó el zapato hasta la puerta mientras que éste rebotaba y caía sobre un florero cercano quebrándolo al instante. Se congeló del susto… ese florero se había visto demasiado caro y elegante. Escondió los pedacitos bajo la alfombra mientras silbaba, tratando de despistarle por si alguien pasaba casualmente y baria escuchado el ruido—No creo que nadie se de cuenta…—y viendo un pequeño bultito bajo la alfombra donde estaban los pequeños trocitos de lo que había sido el florero.

.

Resignado y con un solo zapato en su pie, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de esa sala. Dejó salir un gran y profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco. Le dolía como nunca la espalda y los pies, el haber permanecido tanto tiempo en las diferentes e incómodas posiciones de la maestra le había costado un fuerte dolor muscular… sin contar las veces que logró golpearle con ese látigo.

.

Se sintió un poco mal ante esto… ¿Realmente la educación de una princesa era así de dura? Se preguntaba cuántas veces la verdadera Zelda había sido golpeada por aquel látigo. Pese a pertenecer a la realeza, la educación que tenía era realmente severa. Siempre había pensado que todo esto era fácil pero se equivocó, ser princesa no simplemente era tener lujos o ser alguna especie de consentida, al contrario, todo tenía que ganarse con fuerza y sobre todo con dolor.

.

—Ahora entiendo porque Zelda se volvió distante y seria en este tiempo…— colocó una mano sobre su barbilla mientras se recargaba lentamente— Todo esto hace que uno se vuela… diferente. Y todo esto tiene la culpa de haber cambiado el carácter de Zelda.

.

¿Qué estaría haciendo esa chica en esos momentos? eso era lo que se preguntaba Link. Realmente su situación estaba de mal en peor, sobre todo las diversas transformaciones que sufrió… Es decir, ya no tenía su cuerpo, por lo tanto muchas cosas había cambiado… _muchas_.

.

Se sonrojó con fuerza al sentirse culpable.

.

Seguramente Zelda en estos momentos pensaría mal de él, es decir… ¿Qué pensarían ustedes si un hombre ocupara el cuerpo de una mujer? Seguramente que es un pervertido o quién sabe qué cosas podría hacerle a aquel cuerpo. Pero Link no era esa clase de personas pervertidas que hay por ahí. Aunque, realmente todo esto le tenía consternado al pobre Héroe del Tiempo, pero debía admitir, que en cierta forma se sentía más… "_ligero_". El cuerpo de Zelda era más liviano y delgado, aunque un poco más bajito pero aún así estaba bien. Aunque… se sintió muy extraño a la hora de caminar y no fueron precisamente los zapatos de tacón si no que, "_algo_" le faltaba… "_Algo_" que le hacía ser quien es y ser un hombre.

.

—¡Carajo! — se levantó del sillón de golpe estirándose el cabello desesperado— ¡¿Cómo lo estará pasando Zelda? ¡Sí para mí esto es horrible! — se señaló así mismo. Sobre todo logró mirar las caderas que ahora poseía, su pequeña cintura y sus… ejem* pechos…— Para Zelda debe ser peor…— una mano se sitúo en su cara con sonrojo— Sólo espero que no se atreva a… ¡Demonios! Tengo que verla cuanto antes, antes de que… que… ¡OSH! —ahora se cubrió su cara con ambas manos, respirando con cierta dificultad hasta que por fin dejó salir un largo y hondo suspiro— Vamos Link… Seguramente ella no habrá visto nada aún… ¡NO! Debo impedir que ella…

.

**TOC***

.

**TOC***

.

—¿AHORA QUÉ? —preguntó exaltándose y de mala gana se cruzó de brazos, suspiró después un poco intentando tranquilizarse. Esos no eran modales de un princesa, tenía que recordar —Adelante…

.

—Sabía que estarías aquí…—dijo una voz familiar, al momento que entraba en la habitación una sheikah albina. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre la delgada figura de la jovencita que aún se mantenía sobre el sillón con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Ahora qué tienes? —preguntó un tanto resignada y de igual forma se cruzó de brazos, con lentitud se dirigió hasta la chica.

.

—No, nada…

.

—¿Estás enferma? — colocó una mano sobre la frente de la princesa "Zelda" con delicadeza. Pero "_ella_" inmediatamente desvió su mirada hasta otra parte— Estás muy sonrojada…

.

—No… e-estoy bien— Impa retiró la mano de la frente de la princesa.

.

—¿Segura? —alzó una ceja no muy convencida—Sabes, la señorita Roten me dijo hace algunos minutos que te has estado comportando de una manera muy extraña. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, te rara desde la mañana.

.

—Pero estoy bien Impa— le miró- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy extrañ…a?

.

—¿Dónde está tu zapato? —notó que "Zelda" solo traía un zapato puesto.

.

El chico miró estaba tirado del otro lado de la habitación, casi al otro extremo.

.

—Allá…— señaló al dichoso zapato con nervios, al sentir la mirada penetrante y carmesí de la guerrera- Jejejeje…No me pasa nada malo, ¡en serio!

.

—Esa sonrisita no me convence…—murmuró por lo bajo Impa— ¿Y qué hace tu zapato ahí?

.

—Debió habérseme caído jejeje. Que tonta soy huyujujujujuju ~ ¡Pero que tontaaaaaaaa…!—fingió un poco tratando de hacerle tono un tanto femenino, Impa estaba comenzando a sospechar severamente— Iré por é…— se levantó de inmediato del sillón pero tropezó, Impa confirmo aquello con cara: "_¿Pero qué le pasa?". _Link logró levantarse rápidamente mientras corría por el zapato y se lo colocaba en el pie— ¡Listo! ¡Donde debe estar!

.

—Mmm… Que extraño…—observo curiosa hasta cierta dirección, especialmente a la mesa que estaba muy cerca de Link— Juraría que había un florero en esa mesa.

.

—… ¿florero?

.

—Sí, un florero— frunció el ceño.

.

—Jeje pues yo... no he visto nada Impa…¿Segura qué no estás equivocada? — dio un pasito para atrás un tanto nervioso.

.

—Sí, estoy segura. Era azul si no mal recuerdo…— le dedicó entonces una cara de pocos amigos— ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

.

—¡No!

.

—Es sospechoso…— colocó una mano sobre su barbilla— Le preguntaré a la sirvienta, seguramente alguien lo tomó. En fin…—suspirando caminó hasta posarse enfrente de la princesa "Zelda" — Estás muy tensa y nerviosa chica…— y con una ternura que desconcertó al mismo joven, la guerrera acaricio con dulzura la cabeza de la princesa— Sólo venía a decirte que el baño esta listo.

.

—¿Baño? — abriendo enormemente sus ojos, dio pasito hacia atrás casi en estado de shock. Impa observo extrañada la reacción de la "princesa" — Pero… pero…

.

—Sí… Recuerda que siempre te gusta tomar un baño a estas horas… —acercó el rostro hasta la "chica" —¡Confiesa! ¿Que te sucede?

.

—¡Ah, **eso**! mmm…. El baño jejeje sí, se me había olvidado— mintió— Bien, jejeje enseguida iré… ¡No te preocupes! — empezó a caminar Link para atrás hasta topar con la puerta— ¡Tomaré un baño, como a mí me gusta!

.

—De acuerdo, no te tardes. Te esperaré en el comedor para comer.

.

—Sí, sí ahora mismo iré a bañarme jejeje— abrió la puerta torpemente mientras salía corriendo disparado de ahí a toda velocidad. Impa sólo se quedó mirándole extrañada, ahora sí estaba segura de que **algo** le sucedía a "Zelda".

.

—Mmm… ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? — alzó una ceja— En fin… ¿qué se le puede hacer? Estos chicos de ahora…— dio entonces un pasito pero se detuvo en seco notando un pequeño bultito bajo la alfombra— ¿Pero qué es esto?

.

Seguía corriendo como loco, simplemente todo esto terminaría matándolo. Cansado se detuvo al dar una vuelta en un pasillo, mientras que lentamente respiraba con dificultad. Lo único que deseaba ahora era salir del castillo cuanto antes, ya que no podría soportar comer de nuevo con Impa y con el Rey. Los nervios parecían que lentamente consumían al pobre chico.

Suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar con lentitud, buscando una salida para irse de ahí pero para su mala fortuna, una sirvienta se colocó a su lado. Link le miró extraño, al parecer la sirvienta traía un par de toallas en sus brazos y una canastita, donde había un jabón y cosas así. Ella hizo una leve reverencia.

.

—Su majestad, que bueno que la veo, su baño está listo.

.

Link le observó con sorpresa.

.

— "_Demonios…_"

.

—Por favor sígame. — comenzó a escoltarla hasta el baño, aunque por dentro Link quisiera escapar en esos instantes pero no podía hacerlo… Resignado y de mala gana caminó a un lado de la sirvienta maldiciendo todo a su alrededor.

.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al baño, de nuevo la sirvienta hizo una leve reverencia abriendo una enorme puerta. Al hacerlo, Link abrió de igual forma sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía, no es que jamás hubiera entrado a un baño o algo así, si no que, había caído en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero antes de poder decir algo la sirvienta ya había puesto las cosas en su lugar mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, dejando a Link con la boca abierta…

.

—¡Oh no…!— se golpeó levemente la cara mirando la tina enorme y elegante llena de agua enfrente suyo— Tendré que tomar un baño pero…—se sonrojó— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — dando un paso hacia atrás miró con horror la tina de baño a escasos metros— No… ¡Sí Zelda se entera, me matará! ¡POR FARORE! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TENDRE QUE HACERLO PERO…! Pero…—miró su ropa— ¡No, no, no!

.

—Zelda, recuerda que no te tardes demasiado, ¿sí? — gritó Impa desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Link se asustara ante esto— Cerraré la puerta, ya sé cuánto detestas que te interrumpan cuando tomas tu baño.

.

—¡No, espera Impa yo…!— pero ya era muy tarde.

.

Sólo escuchó como la sheikah se retiraba de ahí. Resignado, Link miró espantado la tina… Tomar un baño no era malo, pero eso significaba sólo una cosa:

.

—Tendré que quitarme la ropa, ¿cómo hacer esto si no es mi cuerpo? — confirmó con desesperación por todas partes tratando de buscar _algo_ que le ayudara pero realmente no había nada…

.

Comenzó a temblar esta vez.

.

Tenía que apresurarse y tomar un baño, si no, Impa y seguramente el Rey se enfadarían o se preocuparían, y sería eso realmente malo… ¡Después sabrían toda la verdad Realmente no sabía que le pasaría pero tenía que actuar pronto, simplemente aún se encontraba casi en shock enfrente de la tina llena de agua… ¿tomaría el baño? Por una parte su ya alterada mente decía: "_¡Sí! toma un baño…¡será divertido! Yo sé que quieres hacerlo Link ¡Huy…! Yo sé que tú quieres ver algo más…_" pero la otra decía: "_¡Cochino, depravado! ¡No hagas eso, no señor! Zelda te odiara si haces eso, Link no eres un pervertido ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sólo piensa sí cierta princesa se enterara de esto!"_ "_Psch… ¡Tú cállate!" _"_ ¡No! Tú cállate_"- "_¡Que tú!_" -_"¡A mí no me dices que hacer!_" -"_¡Toma el baño Link! ¡Anda! No le hagas caso a tu otra mitad de mente que tienes_" -"_¡No Link! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Piensa las consecuencias que todo eso tendrá!"- "Oye… ¡Mejor cállate! Además nadie sabe quien eres en realidad, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?_"- "_Hey… Ese es buen punto, no lo había pensado de esa forma…_" -"_Jejeje ¿Lo ves?"-_ "_Bueno Link…la otra mitad de tu subconsciente ya me convenció, puedes tomar un baño si quieres._"- "_Jejejeje yo tenía razón._" -_"¡Pero aún así esta mal!"_ -"_¡Osh! ¡Y dale la burra al trigo! ¡TOMA EL BAÑO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"- "¡NO LINK! ¡NO SEAS UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO! Podrías tener alguna trauma si ves algo que no quieras…_" -_"¡Cual trauma ni que nada! Seguramente te deleitaras la pupila si ves algo más jejeje_" -_"¡PERVERTDO!"-_ "_¡Link hazme caso a mí_!" -_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

.

—¡ YA BASTA! —apretándose la cabeza, el chico refunfuñó. Mierda, hace tiempo que no tenía batallas con su subconsciente, pensó que hace tiempo lo había dejado atrás— ¡YA CALLENSE!

.

— "_Jumph…ya lo molestaste"_ —cierta parte de su subconsciente habló.

.

—"_¿Yo? ¡Si fuiste tú, maldito pervertido amante de la lujuria y cosas obscenas!_"

.

—¡_DE ACUERDO! ¡YA BASTA!_ — gritó de nuevo Link— Ahora hasta mi mente me dice cosas estúpidas…¡Tomaré el baño y punto final!

.

— "_¡SÍ! ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!"_

.

—"_Me has decepcionado Link…_"

.

—Pero no lo haré de la forma que quieres…—mirando por todas partes logró divisar una venda cerca de las toallas, al tomarla mientras suspiró con vehemencia. Usaría aquella venda para taparse los ojos, así no tendría problema alguno… y no vería nada que no le correspondía al tomar el baño.

.

Lentamente Link, ignorando a su menta ya "un poco" más calmada, tragó algo de saliva mientras que con suma lentitud y sobre todo nerviosismo, empezaba a retirar la ropa que traía puesta. Sus manos le temblaban, su vista estaba completamente ha oscuras debido a la venda y realmente en esos momentos Link estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ganondorf. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber retirado _toda_ la ropa, comenzó a caminar hasta donde creía que se encontraba la tina, y con sumo cuidado movió sus manos -_ya que no podía ver y sólo se guiaba por el tacto_- Hasta que por fin logró sentir el agua, suspiró aliviado mientras que lentamente se introducía a la tina no sin antes resbalar y caer dentro de ella con fuerza.

.

—¡ARGH! ¡Ni siquiera en el baño me salvo de esta tortura…!— se encogió de hombros malhumorado ya sintiendo aquel cuerpo cubierto por agua— Sólo espero que todo termine por mi bien…—con sonrojo en aquel rostro, decidió sumergirse un poco más en el agua le llegara a la barbilla. Lo cual, lentamente el agua comenzó a relajarlo dejándose vencer por el sueño en tan sólo unos momentos— _"Espero que todo esto sea una pesadilla y que al despertar, esté en mi cama en la aldea Kokiri y no aquí… en la tina desnudo con el cuerpo de una mujer… de Zelda."_

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¡HAW…!— ella se encogió un poco de hombros mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda— ¿Qué habrá sido eso? —se estremeció con duda…— Tengo un mal presentimiento.

.

Notando como seguía relampagueando el cielo, la princesa atrapada en el cuerpo del chico refunfuño, pero un rayo logró estrellarse justamente en el árbol donde ella estaba causando que diera un brinco del susto.

.

—¡NOOO! —salió corriendo de ahí mientras el pobre árbol atrás suyo comenzaba arder en llamas y a caer, y de nueva cuenta, tuvo que esquivar el árbol antes de que la aplastara—¡Ya van dos árboles en este día! — se cubrió la cabeza lo más que podía para evitar mojarse.

.

En su desesperación, recordó la nota musical en la ocarina para desaparecer aquella lluvia… Así, el cielo dejo de relampaguear de inmediato y el agua cesó. Tomó la ocarina de nuevo mientras esta vez se concentraba y tocaba otra canción, esperando que esta vez fuera la correcta o que nada malo pasara si tocaba alguna melodía equivocada, _por ejemplo_: teletransportarla a un lugar desconocido para ella… Al cabo de unos segundos logró escuchar no muy a lo lejos, como algo se dirigía hasta ella galopando. Se giró corroborando con alegría como la yegua Epona se dirigía hasta ahí con rapidez. La hermosa yegua relinchó de felicidad al ver a "Link" pero se detuvo en seco justamente al acercársele más.

.

—¡Epona! ¡Que gusto verte caballito! — le sonrío pero notó como ésta relinchaba un poco furiosa, lo cual le obligó a retroceder. — Creo que olvide que eras yegua— escuchó como relinchaba de nuevo y se cubrió la cabeza entonces— ¡No me ataques por favor! — y cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cierto temor, esperó el golpe del animal… recordó su miedo a estos, jamás había logrado montar uno de niña ya que, por obra del destino o su mala fortuna, siempre terminaba cayendo.

.

Pero el golpe del animal jamás llegó, y Zelda se detuvo, dejando de cubrirse la cabeza para observarle.

.

—Ya veo… ¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? — notó como Epona la olfateaba las piernas— Hey… ¡No! Espera jejeje me haces cosquillas, jejejeje ¡Hey! ¡No, _eso_ no!— se aleja al sentir como la yegua casi olía su trasero entonces.

.

Relinchó nuevamente, golpeando con su pata el césped en una señal.

.

—Vaya…—le miró curiosa— Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no soy Link…— Epona relinchó ante su comentario— Tal vez los demás no se den cuenta pero tú sí. Puedo engañar a tu vista pero no a tu olfato, ¿cierto? — recibió otro relinchido— Supongo que eso fue un sí…

.

Y el animal, se acercó hasta ella para lamberle la mejilla con felicidad.

.

—Llevas tanto tiempo con Link que lo conoces muy bien, Epona.— sonrío la princesa acariciando a la yegua recibiendo otro típico relinchido. —Bien… ¿Podrías llevarme al castillo…?— Epona lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se quedaba inmóvil accediendo ante la propuesta del "chico"— ¡Gracias! — caminó hasta la yegua mientras que lentamente trataba de subir al lomo de ésta pero cayo de culo hasta el césped.

.

La yegua relincho fuertemente.

.

—¡Espero que no sea eso una burla! —se quejó con vergüenza Zelda levantándose del suelo, la yegua dio un pequeño giro en su sitio con felicidad. — No soy buena montando, así que haré mi mejo esfuerzo… ¿sí?

.

Zelda logró dar un pequeño saltito hasta sentir como cayo sobre el lomo de la yegua, aunque no realmente como ella lo esperaba: quedando su estómago sobre el asiento de Epona, como si fuera un costal de papas o algo por el estilo… además que su rostro quedo a la altura de la cola del animal.

.

—B-bueno… subirse no fue fácil— Zelda intentó moverse entonces para cambiar de posición, sin embargo, la yegua comenzó a galopear repentinamente para su sorpresa— ¡Heyt! ¡Espera! ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO EPONA, DETENTE!

.

Pero el animal hizo caso omiso ante sus gritos en todo el recorrido, sintiendo Zelda una verdaderas ganas de vomitar al encontrarse en esa incomoda posición y sin saber hasta dónde se dirigían o es que, si la yegua realmente la dirigía a su hogar… Aunque, cuando vio como la Montaña de Muerte se divisaba ante sus ojos, la princesa en el cuerpo del héroe sonrío con gusto… ¡Iban por el camino correcto entonces! ¡Epona era tan…

.

**SPLASH***

.

Pero ella salió disparada por los aires, cuando la yegua se había detenido de improvisto, lo cual ocasiono que se mojara al caer dentro del riachuelo. Sacando su cabeza del agua, Zelda gruñó enojada observando que ahora el animal, tomaba agua sin ninguna vergueta alguna, ausente del cuerpo mojado de ella y la situación.

.

—¡Yegua mala! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pero Epona siguió bebiendo agua— ¡No me ignores, argh! ¡Sé que lo hiciste a propósito! — y salió del agua con fastidio exprimiéndose el cabello rubio del cuerpo de Link, retirando la liga que lo mantenía atado. Notó entonces con sorpresa, que éste le llegaba un poco más arriba de lo hombros—No sabía que Link tuviera le cabello tan largo…— se miró entonces en el agua, para ver el reflejo del héroe con el cabello suelto— Aún no sé por qué no le gusta tenerlo suelto…— suspiró— Bueno, será porque yo soy mujer y siempre me gusta traerlo así…— una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro— Extraño mi cuerpo…

.

Epona relinchó atrás suyo y ella alzó su vista enojada.

.

—¿Ahora qué?

.

La yegua movió su cabeza dándole a entender a la chica, que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de esos colores anaranjados, anunciando consigo, la próxima noche que se avecinaba. Comprendiendo eso, Zelda suspiró con cansancio… El castillo estaba lejos, sin duda alguna… ya estas horas, la puerta principal debería estar cerrándose, por lo cual, no había tiempo de arribar… Tendría que dormir al aire libre, por más tedioso que eso se escuchara.

.

—Tengo que hacer una fogata o moriré de frió aquí— empezó a buscar algunos trozos de madera, logrando juntar pocos para su deleite y a su lado, la yegua había cogido unos cuantos ofreciéndoselos en su hocico— Gracias…— tomó las ramitas que el animal le ofrecía— Pensándolo bien, no eres tan mala después de todo…

.

Tomando dos rocas que había encontrado por ahí, el fuego nació con facilidad. Sonriendo, la princesa observó su creación… ¡Y pensar que hoy las cosas iban mal! ¡Había logrado encender fuego! Debía tener cualidades, tenia que admitir…

.

Y a lo lejos, el aullido de un lobo le hizo tirar las rocas del susto…

_._

Había olvidado ese detalle: monstruos en la noche.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

**

* * *

**

—¡SÍ! Por fin ya termine este capítulo jejeje Como lo dije al principio… ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo chicos! n.n Estoy tan contenta por todos sus comentarios y perdón por haberme tardado tanto jejeje Lo lamento, es que estuve en semana de exámenes y tuve un problema con el Internet ¬¬U y bueno… no había tenido tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Así que trate de compensarlos por su espera tratando de hacerlo un poco más largo, aunque me quedo bien _**corto**_ xD sorry jejeje. Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, como verán esta historia no sólo tiene drama si no que también comedia y algo suspenso Ya saben, de todo un poco para que todo esto sea de su agrado y del mío xD

**Link**— ¡OYE TÚ! ¬¬

—¿Mande? O.o

**Link**— ¡Maldita Hada prometiste que no nos harías sufrir más! ¬¬XXXX— desenfundando la espada.

—¿Enserio? — viendo la espada—n.ñU Jejeje pues que curioso, no recuerdo haber dicho eso…

**Zelda**— ¬¬ Claro que sí ¡Yo tengo la evidencia! — sacando un video y una videograbadora mientras coloca la cinta, ahí salgo atada a una silla mientras sale una espada amenazando mi cuello…

_-En el video-_

—_Ejem, ejem…_—_ leyendo un papelito_—_ Yo Navi, autora de este Fic, prometo no hacer sufrir a estos personajes por su bien o.o_—_acomodándome los lentes_—_ ¡Lo pometo! _

_**Link**_—_ Es prometo… ¬¬ _—_picándome con la espada._

—_¡Auch! ¬¬U ¿¡Pues qué! No entiendo la letra de esta hoja_— _enseñando el papelito_—_ ò.oX ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que escribió esto!_

_**Zelda**__- ¡Link!_

-_Fin del video y explota la videograbadora por sobrecalentamiento xD_-

— — viendo el humo.

**Zelda**—o.o Ops…

— ¬¬U

**Link**— ¬¬U —me pica de nuevo con la espada.

**Zelda**— ¿Lo vez? ¡Ahí esta la evidencia!

— ¬¬U ¡Ratas…! Maldita tecnología de hoy… ¡Un momento! ¬¬XXX ¡Esa es mi videograbadora! ¡Y mi cámara de video!

**Zelda**— Ups…—se va corriendo con las cosas aun quemadas y echando humo xD.

**Link**— Y ella me había dicho que los había comprado o.o — viendo como Zelda ya se iba con mis cosas— Jejeje en fin creo que yo diré ahora lo que se tiene que decir al final del Fic.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! T.T

**Link**— ¬¬ Tú lo hiciste la vez pasada, así que me toca a mí. Además… tú lees bien feo.

— ¬¬U ¡Al menos se escribir bien!

**Link**— ¬¬U cof…—tomando otro papelito mientras que se coloca unos lentes, que por cierto son míos pero Zelda me los había robado hace una semana— cof, Los personajes de esta historia no le pertenecen a la estúpida hada y autora que tengo a un lado— señalándome.

— ¬¬X ¡Oye!

**Link**— Si no que son propiedad o más bien dicho **somos** propiedad de Shiguero Miyamoto y sobre todo, este Fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro o por sólo torturarnos nada más.

—¡Oye, eso se oyó muy bien…! ¬¬X ¡Ahora regrésame esos lentes!

**Link**— Pero me veo bien con ellos— se los acomoda bien— T.T Por primera vez me veo inteligente.

**Zelda**— ¡Él tiene razón! — aparece por detrás.

—¡HAAA!¡No me asustes así!

**Zelda**— Perdón… n.ñU

—Bien, ya estuvo, ¡es hora de irnos porque creo que ya aburrimos a los lectores de este Fic!

**Link**— ¿Compraremos nieve?

—¡NO!

**Link**— ¿Pero por qué no? T.T ¡Yo quiero nieve!

—Pero yo no tengo dinero para comprarte una ¬¬

**Zelda**— ¬¬ Yo también quiero nieve, al menos por estar en tu Fic deberías pagarnos con algo hada traicionera.

—T.T Pero no tengo dinero…—sintiendo el filo de la espada en mis alas xD— ¡Ok, ok! Sí, sí tengo dinero n.ñU jejeje sólo bromeaba.

**Link**— Así está mejor…— guardando la espada.

—¡Fiu…! -.-U bien, ya saben, dudas o comentarios a mi e-mail o pueden dejar un review por favor jejeje no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo estará muy pronto y perdonen por lo errores ortográficos ya que tuve que hacer este capitulo muy rápido XD

**Zelda**— ¡Mi nieve!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¬¬… ¡Osh! me van a dejar sin dinero. Bien… ¡nos vemos! Hasta la próxima y esperen el siguiente capítulo que las cosas se ponen mejor… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Reencuentro de Link y Zelda? ¿Link podrá resistir más en el castillo? ¿Zelda sobrevivirá la noche al aire libre? ¿Epona dejara de molestar a Zelda o tratara de mandarla al hospital? ((Zelda- ¬¬U ¡Oye!)) ¡Muchas cosas veremos en el próximo capitulo! n.n Así que… ¡Adiós!

**Link**— ¬¬U Sí es que Navi aún sigue con vida…— limpiando su espada que extrañamente estaba manchada de rojo.

— Glup…

((_Ningún personaje o animal salió lastimado en este capítulo, excepto un florero azul que fue quebrado, pero descuiden… será reemplazado por uno rosa xD o Link tendrá que comprar uno nuevo ¬¬_))


	4. III

**Editado: 2010**

.

* * *

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.**

_Capítulo 3_

**.**

La fría noche ya había caído en todo Hyrule y como de costumbre, los ciudadanos dormían placidamente a tempranas horas para poder levantarse con bien el día de mañana. Así poder hacer sus tareas cotidianas y sobre todo, para sacar a su familia adelante, traer comida a la casa, ir a su trabajo en el campo… vivir su vida en Hyrule como siempre lo hacían.

.

Al ser de noche, era ideal para que los monstruos rondaran por los alrededores, solamente los valientes se atrevían estar en los oscuros y tenebrosos campos de Hyrule. No eran rumores de que se decían que habitaban horribles seres en esos lugares, no eran rumores de que mil viajaros han desaparecido en las misteriosas noches de ese tierra y no eran rumores, de aquellos monstruos que devoraban todo a su paso, matando animales y viajeros que encontraban en aquellas horas. Normalmente la gente no salía en las noches, incluso en la Villa Kakariko lo mejor era esperar en tu casa. Los monstruos siempre estaban asechando en esas tierras incluso en el día, pero era muy normal que aparecieran en la noche… Había monstruos que sólo pocos habían visto y sobrevivido para contar, monstruos con difícil aspecto, incluso algunos Poes aparecían alrededor de las 8 de la noche para asustar algunos viajeros o comerciantes.

.

Pero el pasar una noche al aire libre, era como cometer una locura; un suicidio total… ¿Qué posibilidades tenías de salvarse en la noche del ataque de un monstruo? La verdad había muy pocas… Es más, sí no te atacaba un monstruo, te atacaba un Wolfos o un ladrón. Que aún pese que su oficio se hiciera en la noche al igual que los monstruos, ellos eran expertos en robarles las cosas a los viajeros descuidados en las noches y pasar desapercibidos para los monstruos. Así es la vida en Hyrule, donde los monstruos y las leyendas habitan, donde cada día hay que luchar de cierta forma para poder sobrevivir ahí… De una manera u otra, tenían que hacerlo después de todo. Pero es fácil decir que hay monstruos que aparecen en la noche, difícil es creer o sentir que estas al aire libre, sin protección alguna, durmiendo en la noche bajo la niebla siendo la presa más fácil que hay en ese lugar.

.

Ahí, en el pasto del enorme campo de Hyrule, reposaban dos seres… Una yegua algo testaruda y orgullosa, hermosa pero al fin y al cabo alguien en que podías confiar, si es que te ganabas su confianza. Y la otra… una chica que dormía, digo un chico, es decir… una chica en el cuerpo de un chico durmiendo junto a la yegua… ¿Por qué poseía el cuerpo de un chico? Era un misterio aún, lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar la forma de regresar a su verdadero cuerpo y que esa pesadilla terminara cuanto antes…

.

Estar en los zapatos de otro no es cosa fácil. El haber tenido que actuar como Link le trajo más problemas de lo que creía. Pensó que todo esto se trataba de un sueño pero vio que la triste y cruel realidad le jugaba una mala broma… que ya no podía ser quien pensaba que era. Era algo estúpido e irreal el simple hecho de que hace tan sólo un día era una princesa… era una **muje**r. Y que al despertar… ¡Puf! Estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, aunque no de cualquiera… ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de "el Héroe del Tiempo"! ¡Y seguramente él estaba en el suyo!

.

Pero como siempre su nana Impa le decía: "_Todo en esta vida puede suceder_". Pues bien, ahora si creía 100% en aquellas palabras misteriosas que siempre le comentaba. Ahora, estaba a la intemperie esperando que la noche y la densa niebla pasaran, esperando que el Sol saliera entre la Montaña de la Muerte anunciando un nuevo día y esperando ansiosamente llegar hasta el castillo; su hogar… para poder encontrar respuestas y a Link, quien seguramente estaba en **su** cuerpo. Pero había tenido muchas distracciones y problemas ese día, aún no se acostumbraba del todo al cuerpo de Link. Incluso se sentía más pesada al caminar y sentía… _ejem_ una ligera "cosa" entre sus piernas. Aunque ya se imaginaba qué era, no se atrevía a mirar… ¿Miedo tal vez? ¡ES QUE TODO ESTO ERA UNA LOCURA! ¡Ella no podía acostumbrarse al cuerpo de un hombre! ¡Ni siquiera tenía aquella voz aguda que antes poseía, si no una grave y tranquila!... ¡Ahora era alguien completamente diferente!

.

No podía comer con su mano derecha porque Link era zurdo, no podía usar sus zapatos de tacón porque… ¿qué pensarían todos si vieran a Link usar zapatos de tacón? ¡Incluso tenía que cambiar su acento a uno más "_varonil_"!... Lastima que sus mañas, como el de colocarse ambas manos sobre sus caderas o sentarse con las piernas cruzadas no hayan cambiado. Pero si alguien veía a "Link" en esas condiciones pues realmente vería que algo malo le pasaba al chico.

.

Pero le daba gracias las Diosas que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad **ella era Zelda** y no era Link como creían que era. Aunque también le veía algo positivo a todo esto… Aunque le haya gustado o no, paso momentos curiosos y divertidos en ese pequeño tiempo. El haber visto por primera vez la Aldea Kokiri fue algo que recordaría… También pudo ver cómo los kokiris vivían y trabajaban, aunque claro… había uno al cual no le agrado mucho que digamos. Ahora comprendía porque Link siempre le contaba de un kokiri pequeño que lo molestaba desde siempre… pues bien, ella ya tuvo el honor de conocerlo. ¿Y por qué no? ¡De casi matarlo también! Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule a punto de golpear a un kokiri… menos mal que nadie sabía de su presencia.

.

Aunque todos vieran a Link en lugar de Zelda, ella podría engañarlos a todos excepto tal vez a Epona, la yegua de Link, quien inmediatamente supo que esa persona con aspecto de su dueño no era Link. Pudo reconocerla al olfatearla, claro… instinto animal podría ser. Zelda jamás en su vida había aprendido a montar bien el caballo y ahora, se encontraba junto a esa yegua para que la llevara hasta el castillo. Aunque aún no sabía montarse bien en ella, era mejor ir de cualquier forma que caminando, pues seguramente le tomaría 1 o ½ de día para llegar hasta el castillo caminando, desde donde se encontraba hasta su destino.

.

Ahora Zelda se encontraba "hecha" bolita sobre el pasto… Es que en las noches la temperatura disminuye demasiado y la fogata que había hecho ya se había apagado hace tiempo. Ella se había despertado hace algunas horas con el frió que tenía pero había logrado acercarse algo temerosa hasta el cuerpo de Epona, la cual dormía placidamente. Logró acurrucarse un poco cerca de ella, pero si lo suficiente para estar algo más calientita y para que la yegua no la aplastara. Y es que la muy tonta salió del Bosque Kokiri sin provisiones, sin comida y sin alguna manta con la cual cobijarse y el frió le congelaba los huesos de "su cuerpo"… Y tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de Link era resistente y tenía menos frió de lo que seguramente con su cuerpo tendría. Si ella tuviera su verdadero cuerpo en esos instantes ya de seguro le habría dado algún ataque de hipotermia, porque su cuerpo era más débil que el de Link. Pero aún teniendo ese cuerpo, tenía frió y miedo…

.

Por que desde hace más de media hora había despertado y no había podido dormir de nuevo, escuchaba muchos aullidos en los alrededores y eso la asustaba. Pero uno más fuerte se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban ambas. Alarmada, Zelda esta vez se levantó con cuidado del suelo, con sueño y temblando de frío mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía ese aullido.

.

Y otro más se escuchó y está vez más cerca…

.

Y ella retrocedió al instante y cayó al suelo con fuerza… Ahí logró escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban a gran velocidad, se giró un poco mientras su rostro se llenaba de miedo al ver a un Wolfos acercarse. Él se detuvo mientras gruñía ferozmente. Esto alarmó a Epona, quien se despertó al instante mientras relinchaba, Zelda se levantó de inmediato mientras el Wolfos se lanzaba contra ella.

.

Logró esquivarlo a duras penas mientras maldecía por qué demonios no había traído la espada de Link consigo, pensaba cuán estúpida había sido sólo por querer salir de inmediato de la aldea con tal de llegar al castillo. Y que en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar en la aldea Kokiri que esos lugares siendo atacada por un Wolfos.

.

—¡HAW! ¡Epona! — la yegua se giró al llamado de la princesa, corrió hasta ella pero retrocedió al ver como ese Wolfos se lanzaba contra ella nuevamente— ¡No espera Epona! — giró al ver como Epona huía del lugar— ¡COBARDE! ¡NO ME DIJES AQUÍ!

.

La bestia aulló.

.

—¡Hay, no! — y se agachó mientras el Wolfos pasaba por encima suyo salvándose de nuevo de ser atrapada. Miró como ya Epona se alejaba de su vista— ¡ME LAS PAGARAS CUANDO TE VEA EPONA! ¡COBARDE! —y comenzó a correr viendo que el Wolfos se recuperaba y se abalanzaba de nuevamente.

.

Y dio gracias de nuevo al saber que Link poseía piernas fuertes por lo cual podía correr más rápido, lastima que la niebla de la noche le impedía ver con claridad y sobre todo, el simple hecho de saber que un Wolfos estaba atrás suyo. Maldijo todas las veces del mundo porque todo eso que le sucedía, maldijo porque era de noche, maldijo porque estaba huyendo como una cobarde, maldijo porque no sabía qué hacer, maldijo porque no tenía armas, maldijo por estar siendo perseguida por el Wolfos, maldijo el haber salido del Bosque, maldijo a Epona por haberla dejado ahí sola y huir, maldijo al Wolfos y a la niebla, y maldijo el haber cambiado de cuerpo porque si no fuera por eso, nada de esto estaría pasando.

.

—¡¿Por qué? — y gritó de frustración sintiendo como cada vez aquella bestia de acercaba más— ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto! ¡HA!

.

Ahí sintió como caía con fuerza al suelo mientras que algo tocaba un costado suyo, colocó una mano sobre su cintura mientras veía algo líquido se encontraba entre sus dedos. Alzó su vista viendo la sangre entre ellos y sus ojos se abrían de par en par… ¡El Wolfos había logrado rasguñarle! Apretó los dientes con fuerza… ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Sí seguía huyendo aquel Wolfos la atraparía! ¡Y sí se quedaba ahí, él se la comería! De todas formas aquella bestia ya la había herido y ahora se encontraba enfrente suyo, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Zelda frunció el ceño mientras sentía como aquel Wolfos se abalanzaba, alzó su brazo protegiéndose y gritando de dolor mientras unos filosos dientes se enganchaban en su brazo.

.

—¡Argh! ¡Largo! —y movió su brazo tratando de alejar aquel ser, quien le mordía con fuerza— ¡SUELTAME! —golpeó con su brazo izquierdo el estómago del Wolfos, quien chilló para caer al suelo. Zelda respiró con dificultad al instante que en su brazo una herida se habría— ¡Demonios! —logró sentir como la sangre salía de su brazo y de su cintura— ¡Ya me tienes harta! — chilló mientras lograba tomar un puño de tierra del suelo y se lo lanzaba a los ojos al Wolfos— ¡Le di!

.

Y con sus pocas fuerzas que tenía, comenzó a correr de nuevo dejando atrás al animal que chillaba de dolor, pero se recuperó de nuevo y corrió tras su presa. A lo lejos, Zelda logró ver a duras penas un pequeño río, miró hacia atrás viendo como el Wolfos se acercaba rápidamente. Pensó que tal vez podría saltar el río y poder llegar hasta la orilla, pero falló y cayó al agua helada mientras que el Wolfos también lo hacía.

.

El frió invadió su cuerpo mientras trataba de nadar hasta la orilla y trataban de morderla de nuevo. Aquellas aguas estaban heladas, como si estuviera bajo el hielo, ya que en la noche hacía demasiado frío en Hyrule. Logró salir del agua llegado hasta la orilla, tosiendo mientras que su piel se volvía algo pálida y sus labios azules, pero siguió huyendo aún pese que el Wolfos apenas salía del río. Ahora ya no era porque estaba herida si no porque el frió le impedía que corriera más… entonces tenía que darse por vencida. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

.

—¡P-po…por F-favor…D-d-diosa-s-s…— susurró mientras sus labios le temblaban a causa del frió— ¡A-Ayúdenme-e-e…! — y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estaba por darse por vencida sabiendo que aquel Wolfos no pararía hasta matarla… Jamás pensó que este sería su fin y…

.

¡Jamás pensó haberse encontraba un árbol enfrente suyo y chocar contra él!

.

**PAF***

.

—¡ARGH! — abrió los ojos con fuerza— ¡Un árbol!—sonrió mientras saltaba tratando de subir por él— ¡Vamos, vamos! —trató de subir pero le era muy difícil, sus manos le temblaban— ¡Un poco más…!— logró subir poco a poco pero algo mordió su bota— ¡Otra vez tú! —y sacudió su pie mientras el Wolfos mordía aquello, comenzó agitarlo una y otra vez mientras él, le sacaba la bota y ella lograba subir al árbol.

.

Al fin subió hasta la mitad del árbol, pues éste, estaba muy alto pero era delgado. Con cuidado abrazo con fuerza el tronco mientras se sentaba sobre una delgada rama, pero suspiró aliviaba al sentir que la rama pudo soportar su peso. Ahí miró como el Wolfos mordía la bota, después la olfateaba y seguía mordiéndola.

.

—¡OJALA QUE TE COMA UN MONSTRUO FEO! —le gritó a la bestia, mientras ésta le miraba y gruñía, dejó a un lado la bota mientras trataba de subir al árbol pero no podía hacerlo— ¡Aja! ¡No puedes atraparme! —indignado el Wolfos, mordió de nuevo la bota.

.

Pobre…

.

La princesa de Hyule había terminado arriba de un árbol mientras debajo de éste, un Wolfos mordía su bota… ¿Así era de cruel el destino? Pues tal vez para ella sí. Observaba con desesperación como aquel ser seguía mordiendo la bota, y, se aferró más al tronco mientras observaba el cielo… Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera. Entonces tenía que pasar la noche ahí, durmiendo en un árbol o hasta que el Wolfos se fuera. Pensó esa última opción y después la negó. Sí ella bajaba, seguramente otro animal o monstruo la atacaría, entonces lo mejor era esperar ahí… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser dormir en un árbol?

.

—¡¿Sabías que todo esto por tu culpa? — le habló al animal, quien no le tomó importancia a sus palabras, Zelda bufó mientras comenzaba temblar de nuevo— ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAZ HECHO! —Ahí miró con desprecio al Wolfos, ahora no sólo tenía que pasar la noche un árbol, si no que ya no tenía una bota, estaba herida de su brazo y de su cintura, tenia frió ¡Y estaba completamente mojada!

.

¿Qué más podía salir peor?

.

—Bien Zelda… todos esto va de mal en peor— se golpeó contra el tronco del árbol —¡Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué saliste de la aldea sin un arma? ¡Osh! Habría sido mejor decirle todo esto a Saria o a alguien más…—miró con tristeza como la bestia lentamente dejaba de masticar la bota y se sentaba en el suelo— Ó habría sido mejor… no haber despertado hoy. —esta vez se abrazó más al tronco mientras se sentaba como podía en la rama, sólo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera… sólo esperar y nada más.

.

**

* * *

**

.

**¡KI-KI-RI-KII!**

**.**

—**¡Arriba Zelda!**

.

—¡HAAAAA! — gritó con fuerza mientras abría sus ojos de golpe, horrorizado se dio la vuelta entre la sábanas cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

.

**PAF***

.

—Auch…—exclamó sintiendo como había caído de cara al suelo completamente.

.

—Buenos días dormilona…—se dirigió hasta la ventana del cuarto de la jovencita mientras recorría las cortinas, dejando que los primeros rayos del Sol entraran por la ventana e iluminaran un poco la habitación— ¡Hoy es un lindo día! — sonrió observando como lentamente la princesa "Zelda" se levantaba del suelo— ¡Pero que cara traes Zelda!

.

—Argh…—aún medio dormido, gruñó por lo bajo pensando con sarcasmo _que buena manera_ de despertarte por la mañana era esa: sintiendo como te gritan al oído y caes al suelo del susto —¡Al diablo! ¡**Yo no soy Zelda**! —contestó algo molesto mientras se llevaba ambas manos hasta su cara tallándose los ojos.

.

—¿Qué dijiste? — le miró sorprendía la sheikah antes las palabras de la "princesa", ahí Link abrió enormemente sus ojos… **la había cagado**— ¿Zelda te encuentras bien? — frunció el ceño.

.

—Ah…—se quitó las manos de su cara, miró la habitación con cuidado y después a Impa… Después de todo, aún seguía en el cuerpo de la Princesa Zelda…— S-sí…—le miró nervioso sonrojándose ante lo sucedido— "_Vamos Link… ¡Tenías que ser un estúpido y echar todo a perder! Piensa en algo, piensa, piensa…_" — se mordió un poco el labio inferior sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima completamente.

.

—Zelda… ¿Estás enferma? — ahí colocó una mano sobre la frente de la "princesa Zelda" —No tienes fiebre. —retiró —Estás actuando muy raro.

.

—Lo siento Impa. Es que… jeje pensé que estaba soñando. —ahí una sonrisa algo tonta apareció en su rostro— _"¡Genial Link! La primera estupidez que dices en el día… ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa mejor?"_

.

—Pues vaya…—se cruzó de brazos nuevamente Impa, definitivamente algo no estaba muy bien— ¿Pues qué soñaste?

.

Link miró hacia otra parte tratando de que Impa dejara a un lado ese tema y no lo descubriera, pero nada se le ocurría en esos momentos.

.

—Soñé…—hizo una larga pausa y es que Impa le estaba incomodando demasiado.

.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué soñaste Zelda?

.

—Soñé… "_¿Ahora que digo?_" — de nuevo se mordió el labio— ¡Soñé que era Link! —le gritó mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y sus manos también, hubo un momento de silencio nuevamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba… ¿se lo habría creído?

.

—¿Qué eras Link?

.

—S-sí… _"¡Eres un genio Link! Ésta es la segunda estupidez del día en menos de cinco minutos…_"— se encogió algo de hombros.

.

—Zelda, ahora sí creo que estás rara. Mira… hasta ya estás soñando con Link— le dedicó una sonrisa— Pensé que habías soñando algo más lindo con él, que estabas de paseo o no lo sé, que eran novios pero… ¿Qué eras Link? — Link sonrió tontamente mientras se sonrojaba, definitivamente era malo en inventar excusas— Creo que te afecto la comida de ayer.

.

El chico se llevó ambas manos hacia atrás de su espalda— "_¡Se la creyó Jajajaja!"_ —sonrió sin darse cuenta como Impa le miraba de arriba abajo.

.

—Zelda…—negó con su cabeza lentamente— ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Dormiste con el vestido!

.

—¿Hu? — se miró notando que había dormido con el vestido y su armadura, con razón le molestaba anoche y no podía dormir bien— "_¿Con qué era el vestido? ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE INVENTO LOS VESTIDOS? ¡SON HORRIBLES Y ESTE CORSÉ ME ESTÁ MATANDO!"_

.

—No te pusiste la pijama… me extraña de ti que se te olviden las cosas… Ayer también estabas medio rara. Las sirvientas me contaron que casi te ahogas en la bañera, te quedaste dormida… ¡Fue una salvación que una entrara al baño y te lograra sacar de la tina antes de que te ahogarás!

.

—¡Ah…!— recordó que ayer sí se había quedado dormido en la tina del baño y casi se ahogaba.

.

—Además tenías puesta una venda en tus ojos cuando eso sucedió… ¿Querías matarte o algo así?

.

—Es que me gusta bañarme con una venda en los ojos… —Impa le dedicó una mirada penetrante ante su comentario— _"¡Impa me la pone difícil!"_

.

—No sabía eso…—entonces suspiró mirando detenidamente a la chica. Estaba muy rara desde ayer pero tal vez eran cosas que sucedían, pues Zelda aún era una jovencita y a esa edad las cosas cambian en los adolescentes. Quizás eran cosas de la adolescencia realmente…— Zelda… Sabes que sí tienes algún problema me puedes avisar— ahí colocó con ternura una mano sobre la cabecita de la princesa, que con su vestido arrugado y pelo alborotado, lentamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba— Sé que tal vez actúas así porque eres una chica, y la chicas tienden a cambiar sus pensamientos en la adolescencia, y me preocupas mucho Zelda. Cuentas conmigo y sé que eres una gran persona. Te conozco mi niña… sé cómo haz cambiado en este tiempo y que tal vez te sientas nerviosa o sola porque pronto serás un adulto en algunos años; tendrás bajo tus manos grandes responsabilidades. El futuro está muy lejos pero a la vez muy cerca, sólo confía en mí y dime sí algo te preocupa porque quiero que estés bien… Quiero ver que la futura Reina de Hyule esté bien— y de nuevo una sonrisa con mirada maternal apareció en su rostro— **No importa cuán dura sea la situación, al final todo sale bien**.

.

Link le miró.

.

En realidad era muy embarazoso que Impa le dijera esas cosas, pero era verdad, al menos estaba bien que la sheikah creyera que su actitud era extraña por la edad y no porque él estaba en el cuerpo de Zelda. Aún que le daba algo vergüenza, tenía que despistarle un poco… no tenía ni media hora de haberse despertado y todo parecía indicar que este día _sería uno de los más largos de su vida_.

.

—Bien Zelda, cámbiate de ropa que tienes que bajar a desayunar— "Zelda" asintió con lentitud mientras que Impa lentamente se dirigía a la puerta, Link se giró un poco para verle de nuevo.

.

—Gracias… Impa.

.

—De nada…—ahí salió de la habitación dejando a "Zelda" dentro de ella.

.

Una vez solo, Link dejó salir un profundo suspiró observaba la cama donde minutos antes había dormido, dándose cuenta del desorden que había dejado. Sin duda alguna era un hombre cuando de orden se trataba. Sonrió un poco dirigiéndose hasta el tocador que estaba por ahí, donde muchas cosas reposaban encima suyo.

.

Se miró en el espejo… ¡Su cara estaba hecha un desastre! No… corrección: **esa no** era su cara. Él no usaría maquillaje nunca, él no tenía ese color de pelo, él no tenía esos ojos tan brillantes, él no tenía la cara tan fina y la piel así de pálida, él no tenía cara de mujer… él era Link y nada más. Y ese reflejo era la cara de Zelda… sólo que él estaba en su cuerpo.

.

Logró hacer una mueca de desaprobación, el maquillaje se había corrido en su cara y el cabello lo tenía todo alborotado. Se preguntó: ¿cómo era posible que las mujeres soportaran tanto maquillaje en su rostro? Logró tomar una toallita que estaba por ahí y vio la pequeña cacerola con agua situada a un lado de los maquillajes, remojó la toalla para frotársela contra su rostro… no se sentía cómodo con todo ese maquillaje impidiendo ver la cara de Zelda. Cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo quitado todo, alzó su vista pera ver "su rostro". Sonrió ampliamente. Definidamente el rostro de Zelda era más bonito cuando no usaba ese maquillaje. Pensándolo bien… desde hace mucho tiempo que no la veía sin maquillaje, y pudo notar que su piel no era tan pálida como creía que era y que sus labios eran rosaditos y bonitos, que su nariz era casi perfecta y que sus ojos brillaban con los rayos del Sol.

.

Sí… definitivamente el maquillaje algunas veces tapaba por completo la belleza de algunas personas.

.

Pero extrañaba su cuerpo. No podía seguir más en esas condiciones, y tenía la ligera esperanza de que Zelda se encontrara bien. Al menos, ahora sabía que la vida de su amiga no era tan fácil como creía. Jamás se imaginó que tenía maestros tan estrictos en ese lugar… ¡La clase! Y se golpeó levemente la cara con su mano… se había olvidado de la maestra Roten por unos instantes. Seguramente hoy también tendría que verla de nuevo.

.

Bufó ante esto. ¿Así de crueles eran los tutores? ¡Malditos! Pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, sólo tenía que buscar una manera de salir del castillo aunque lo veía demasiado difícil y alejado de su alcance, pues no creía que le permitieran salir así como así del castillo sin algún escolta o algo por estilo. Tendría que estar ahí encerrado… ¡Encerrado!

.

—¡No, me voy a volver loco aquí! — miró por todas partes viendo una ventana… —¡La ventana! — sonrió mientras corría hasta ella, se asomó pero después retrocedió. Estaba demasiado alto como para lanzarse desde ahí, aunque había un pequeño arroyo alrededor del castillo, podría saltar desde ahí pero… no estaba seguro de caer completamente en el arroyo o sobrevivir al impacto — ¡Sí tuviera mi cuerpo, sí podría lanzarme desde esta altura!

.

Gritó con tal fuerza que algunos soldados que estaban abajo haciendo guardia se sorprendieron por el grito y se giraron, Link les miró mientras se sonrojaba. Les hizo una sonrisa algo tonta mientras movía su mano como diciendo: "Descuiden, no tienen porque preocuparse. Todo está bien" mientras que lentamente se alejaba de la ventana para que no lo vieran.

.

—¡Eres un idiota! —golpeó con su pie el piso con fuerza— ¡Bien, primero me quitare esta porquería porque me estoy asfixiando! — de nuevo se dirigió hasta el espejo con mal humor mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la armadura y trataba de quitársela, tuvo algo de dificultad pero al final lo logró. Trató de quitarse el vestido pero no lo logró— ¿Qué demonios? — comenzó a jalarlo pero no obtuvo éxito— ¡¿Cómo se quita esto? — pero jaló demasiado el vestido logrando rasgar una parte de él para su mala fortuna.

.

**TOC***

.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN! —contestó de irritado nuevamente viendo lo que le había hecho al vestido, pudo ver por el espejo como una sirvienta entraba algo tímida por la puerta.

.

—Yo… lo siento princesa. Pero es que vine para traerle su ropa…— y le miró con algo de pena, en realidad se había asustado por el grito de la princesa "Zelda".

.

—Descuida…—suspiró Link— Es que me levante con algo de mal humor…— se encogió de hombros, no tenía caso tener que desquitarse con los demás sólo por simple hecho de no poder quitarse un vestido.

.

—¿Qué le sucedió a su vestido princesa? — logró ver el daño que le había causado.

.

—Hu…—suspiró.

.

—Esos vestidos son muy caros y algo incómodos, déjeme ayudarle a quitárselo. — y se colocó atrás del cuerpo de "Zelda" mientras comenzaba a quitárselo lentamente— No me sorprendería que se sintiera algo incomoda con el vestido, su majestad.

.

—Sí… sólo algo…—mintió— "_¿Sólo algo? ¡Me estoy muriendo con esta porquería!"_

.

Suspiró aliviado al sentir como le retiraban el vestido y cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, ahí lentamente la sirvienta le ayudó a ponerse otro vestid. Aunque en sus pensamientos el maldecía por no querer ponerse uno. Después de unos minutos se vio así mismo con otro vestido y con una capa de maquillaje nueva, bufó un poco… Jamás se acostumbraría a esas cosas de mujeres.

.

—Bien, creo que ya esta lista mi princesa, puede bajar para desayunar. El Rey y la Srita. Impa ya le esperan. — hizo una leve reverencia mientras salía de la habitación.

.

—¡Gracias! — le dijo al escuchar como ella cerraba la puerta tras de si— ¡Perfecto! Y yo que pensaba que no me iba a maquillar más…—con cierta molestia vio un par de zapatos cerca de él, frunció el ceño… Otro enemigo más de su lista: **los zapatos de tacón**— Bien… sí he derrotado al mismísimo sr. de las tinieblas, ¿por qué no puedo usar unos zapatos de tacón? No le veo lo difícil.

.

Se los colocó mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero el vestido era muy largo y lo pisaba constantemente con los zapatos. Se tropezó pero logró sujetarse del margen de la puerta mientras la abría. Definitivamente hoy no sería su día, sólo esperaba que por lo menos algo saliera bien hoy… Resignado salió de la habitación mientras veía con horror las escaleras. Tendría que bajar por ellas o caer como lo había hecho ayer. Pisó el primer escalón y suspiró… ¡Por lo menos no se había caído! Sonrió y pisó otro escalón pero su tobillo se torció y se fue rodando por las escaleras gritando una y otra vez.

.

—¡AAAAAAh!

.

**PAF***

.

—¡PRINCESA! — ahí, algunas sirvientas y mayordomos se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarle a levantarse— ¿Está usted bien?

.

—¡Sí, sí descuiden…!— algo mareado comenzó a caminar hasta el comedor pues la caída le había desorientado. Logró entrar al recinto, donde el Rey le saludó e Impa, logrando ver como "Zelda" caía sobre la mesa al haberse tropezado de nuevo.

.

—¡HAAAA!

.

—¡Hija!

.

—¡Princesa Zelda!

.

—¡La comida!~

.

—¡Mi vestido! —gritó Link al fin al ver como había caído sobre los alimentos por haber pisado la tela nuevamente— ¡Mi espalda! —se quejó.

.

—¡Oh, por Din! —de nuevo le ayudaron todos a levantase— ¿Está usted bien?

.

—Sí, sí…— respondió observando que su vestimenta era un desastre al igual que la mesa — _"¡Estúpidos zapatos de tacón y estúpido vestido!_"

.

—Cariño… Lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa…— le dijo el Rey al ver como "su hija" había quedado hecha una ruina y la mesa. Pobrecita, se había caído como una borracha sobre todos los santos alimentos del desayuno.

.

—Zelda, Ven. Vamos a que te cambien las sirvientas…— le dijo Impa mientras tres sirvientas le ayudaban a caminar a la salida del comedor para cambiarle la ropa— Entonces… definitivamente algo trae Zelda— le dijo al Rey al ver lo ocurrido hace algunos segundos.

.

—Sí…¿Crees qué le haya dolido el haberse caído?

.

—Yo digo que sí, mi majestad… —vio la mesa— Cayó encima del pollo y la ensalada.

.

—¡Que traigan más pollo!

.

—¡A la orden mi Rey! —ahí salieron corriendo unas sirvientas a la cocina por más pollos.

.

—No, algo tiene Zelda como para que actué de esa manera. — se cruzó de brazos la sheikah y el Rey sonrió ampliamente— ¿Qué es lo que se le hace gracioso, su majestad?

.

—Mi hija.

.

—¿Por la forma en qué actúa? — notó como él afirmaba con su cabeza— ¿Acaso ella ya le comentó por qué actúa de esa manera? — vio como él negaba pero aún seguía sonriendo.

.

—Creo saber por qué mi hija actúa así, señorita Impa.

.

—¿Por qué su majestad? — le miró curiosa.

.

—¿No es lógico? ¡Está más claro que el agua! —alzó sus brazos— ¡Mi bebé esta enamorada!

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¿Estará vivo?

.

—No lo sé…

.

—¡Pásame ese palito de ahí!

.

—¿Cuál?

.

—¡_Ese_ tonta! ¡No, el de tu derecha! — la niña le entregó el palito— ¡Bien!

.

—¿Qué vas hacer Joshua?

.

—Pues a picarle para ver sí está vivo tonta… ¡Duh!

.

—¡Oh!~ —nota como el niño empieza a picar algo con su palito pero se detiene en seco al observar la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe. Ahí entró un joven pelirrojo de ojos cafés y tez bronceada, miró a los niños mientras corría hasta ellos y les arrebataba el palito de las manos.

.

—¡Hey, eso era mío!

.

—¡Joshua no hagas eso! — tiró el objeto lejos viendo al niño pelirrojo y después a la niña pelirroja a un lado suyo, ambos de 8 y 7 años respectivamente. Ellos bajaron sus miradas sintiéndose algo avergonzados— ¡Eso es de mala educación!

.

—Lo sentimos…

.

—Sí, no lo volveremos hacer Eri…—ahí miraron a su hermano mayor quien lentamente se giró viendo el cuerpo que estaba en la cama y que hace algunos segundos los niños picaban con un palito.

.

Ella comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas, había tenido la impresión de haber sentido algo en su cara. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando un techo algo maltratado… Se asustó y giró su cabeza viendo a tres cabezas pelirrojas, les analizó mientras ellos sonreían y se emocionaban al ver que había despertado. Zelda les contempló con cara dudosa… ¿Dónde estaba?

.

—Veo que ya despertaste— le dijo Eri, el chico más grande los tres presentes.

.

—¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Zelda, su vista se nubló un poco al haberse escuchado ella misma hablar… aún seguía en ese cuerpo. Trató de incorporarse de la cama en donde se encontraba pero gimió lentamente al hacerlo— ¡Argh!

.

—¡Hey, espera Link! Estás algo débil aún. — le dijo Eri ayudándole a recargarse en el respaldo de la cama, Zelda le miró… ese chico le había llamado Link, seguramente se conocían.

.

—Oye… ¿ya no te duele nada? — le peguntó la pequeña mientras le tocaba el brazo.

.

—¿Qué fue…?

.

—Estás en nuestra casa Link, ¿no la recuerdas? — tímida, Zelda negó con la cabeza… ¿Cómo recordarlo sí jamás había estado en ese lugar y mucho menos había visto a esos niños? Les dio una hojeada; sus ropas estaban algo gastadas y sucias, y la casa era muy humilde.

.

—Eso es normal, de seguro te dolió la caída.

.

—¿Caída? — preguntó confusa— ¿De dónde me caí? —los dos pequeños rieron y Eri suspiró.

.

—Hoy en la mañana fuimos a las afueras de la Villa Kakariko para pescar en el río, Ana…—acarició la cabecita de su hermanita— estaba bajo un árbol pero tú caíste de la nada de él. Caíste seguramente de una gran altura y quedaste inconciente, estabas muy herido y pálido. Te trajimos a casa y te curamos algunas heridas.

.

—Oh…—exclamó Zelda

.

¿Había caído de un árbol? Pensó un poco y ahí recordó que la noche anterior se vio obligada por algunas razones dormir en aquel sitio… Entonces se había caído de él, quedó inconsciente y esos chicos le ayudaron… ¡Que cosas le estaban pasando!

.

—¡También encontramos esto! —le dijo Joshua mientras alzaba una bota, en un mal estado por cierto, y se la entregaba a "Link". La princesa notó la bota toda mordisqueada— Cuando te caíste del árbol a lo lejos estaba tu bota tirada… Y bueno, por lo visto le falta un pedazo— señaló el sitio que faltaba, de seguro el Wolfos había hecho eso.

.

—Ya veo… ¿Curaron mis heridas, cierto? — ahí se miró el brazo logrando ver una venda en él, quitó las sábanas que la cubrían mientras observaba que ellos habían rasgado parte de la túnica verde para poner una venda en la parte de la cintura; donde el Wolfos le había rasguñado.

.

—Sip. Bueno, mi mamá lo hizo… es muy buena cuando de heridas de trata— dijo Ana.

.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es tonta! Como siempre tenemos accidentes, ella ya sabe todo eso fácilmente.

.

—Yo sólo decía Joshua… ¡No tienes por qué hablarme así! — abrazó a Eri quien sonreía algo apenado—¡Eres muy malo!

.

—Lo siento, ya sabes cómo son ellos…—le comentó Eri a "Link" al ver como sus dos hermanos ya empezaban a pelearse y después se tiraban al piso golpeándose mutadamente.

.

—Sí…—se encogió un poco de hombros ella— Gracias— les dijo al fin, después de todo le habían ayudado sin ni siquiera haberlos conocido. Claro que ellos le conocían, solamente que no sabían que ella no era Link… si no Zelda; la princesa de todo Hyrule.

.

—¿Link, puedes caminar?

.

—Yo no sé, supongo que…— ahí la puerta de nuevo se abrió de golpe mientras entraba una señora de edad adulta, entre sus brazos sostenía una canasta grande con algunas manzanas. Al ver como sus hijos se encontraban alrededor de la cama, sonrió al ver al joven rubio mucho mejor.

.

—¡Link! —dejó la canasta en el suelo con cuidado— ¡Me alegra que estés bien muchacho! — le abrazó en un ataque de alegría, Zelda se quedó en shock al sentir como aquella señora le abrazaba.

.

—Herg… Gracias señora…

.

—¡Hay Link! — se separó de él— Ya te he dicho que no me digas señora, llámame Miriam… ¿verdad, Eri?

.

—Eh… Sí mamá.— comentó algo confuso su hijo y Zelda le miró.

.

—Por lo visto, ya estás mucho mejor muchacho. Te quedaste dormido un buen tiempo… Mis hijos te encontraron cuando fueron a pescar en la mañana.

—Gracias por ayudarme seño… ¡Miriam! —le dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa, era extraño que ella le hablara de **tú** a las personas que no conocía. Generalmente les hablaba con cortesía y todo eso, no por nada era la princesa de Hyrule y eso era lo que le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña: tratar con respeto a los demás.

.

—¡Vamos Link que vamos a desayunar! —le dijo Ana ayudándole a levantarse. Zelda tragó un poco de saliva mientras afirmaba levemente… Se sentía muy nerviosa al estar entre aquellos extraños pero vio las sonrisas de sus rostros. No tenían malas intenciones, así que algo cohibida, se sentó con lentitud en la orilla de la cama mientras se levantaba. No tenía las botas puestas pero tenía varios raspones en su túnica y sobre todo, en las mayas blancas.

.

—Ponte esto por mientras Link. — le dijo Miriam pasándole unas botas negras a "Link" — Tus botas están muy maltratadas.

.

—¡Sí! — sonrió Joshua mientras agarraba la bota mordida entre sus manos y salía corriendo de la habitación.

.

—¡Esa es mi bota! —dijo Zelda al ver como huía.

.

—Descuida, no le hará nada Link. — comentó Eri colocando una mano sobre el hombro de "Link". Zelda suspiró al final mientras tímidamente se colocaba las botas nuevas. No era muy prestada a hablar así de fácil con extraños y esa situación le incomodaba un poco.

.

—Yo creo que tengo que irme… Miriam.

.

—¿Pero por qué? —ahí los tres le miraron mientras sus rostros se volvían algo tristes.

.

—Les…—se sonrojó un poco llevadote una mano atrás de la cabeza y se mordiéndose el labio inferior. Siempre se mordía el labio cuando se sentía nerviosa, era una maña que desde pequeña tenía— Les he causado muchas molestias y no quisiera causarles más, además…

.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada Link! No es ninguna molestia que estés aquí con nosotros…

.

—¿Uh? — alzó su vista viéndoles con detenimiento.

.

—Es un honor que estés aquí en nuestra casa, como siempre te lo he dicho eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Ésta es tu casa siempre. — le dijo Eri y Ana sonrío ampliamente.

.

—Anda Link… Vamos a comer juntos, ¿sí? —Ana hizo una cara algo tierna.

.

— Está bien…— aceptó Zelda resignada… ¿Cómo estas personas tan humildes podían convencerla así de fácil? Les miró de nuevo. Jamás las había visto, se preguntaba cómo era que Link las había conocido o cómo ellos habían conocido a Link.

.

—¡Vamos, que no me gusta que lleguen tarde a comer! ¡Lávense las manos niños! — Ana fue la primera en salir corriendo de la habitación, Eri le siguió pero se detuvo al ver como "Link" se mantenía quieto en su lugar.

.

—¡Vamos, Link!

.

—¿Hu? Sí…— y caminó nerviosa hasta él viendo que Miriam entraba a la cocina; la casa no era muy grande pero sí algo acogedora.

.

Saliendo, se sorprendió mucho al ver que se encontraba en la Villa Kakariko. Vio como la gente caminaba por todas partes y al verla, le sonrieron y le saludaban amablemente. Tímida, Zelda les devolvió el saludo, aunque sabía que no era dirigido a ella sí no a "Link". Lastima que ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de quién era en realidad. Miró con gracia como algunos niños corrían tras los cuccos persiguiéndolos con palitos de madera, notó que Joshua era perseguido a lo lejos por un perro y después le mordía el zapato. Observó a los carpinteros que construían más casas en la villa y el enorme molino que resaltaba en ese lugar. Se emocionó mucho, las casas eran muy humildes pero la gente de ahí se veía muy feliz y no se veían arrepentidos de algo.

.

—¡Link, por aquí! —le gritó Ana sacándola de sus pensamientos. Zelda se giró con cuidado viendo como ambos estaban enfrente de una tina algo grande llena de agua, ambos se lavaban las manos del agua limpia de ahí y después se las secaban con la pequeña toalla del tendedero viejo cerca de ellos. Zelda se lavó las manos y de igual forma se las secó… ¿Por qué siempre se metía en donde no debía? En realidad era muy tímida cuando de convivir con alguien que no concia se trataba. Esas personas le estaban ayudando y ahora le habían invitado a comer… Sólo esperaba que no echara todo a perder.

.

Los tres entraron de nuevo a la casa, fueron hasta la cocina donde Miriam cocinaba algo sobre la fogata dentro de aquella enorme olla, les sonrío al ver como ellos ya estaban listos y se sentaban en la mesa. Zelda se encogió de hombros mientras hacía lo mismo. La vida de las personas en la Villa Kakariko era más simple de lo que creía… Vieron como Joshua entraba por la puerta corriendo y se sentaban a un lado de Ana. Pero le sorprendió mucho a Zelda al ver como un hombre alto y con barba café entraba por la puerta. Sus brazos eran gruesos y musculosos, su semblante era serio y tenía cara de pocos amigos pero al ver a Link, sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba.

.

—¡Hey hombre! —golpeó a espalda de "Link" levemente pero Zelda tosió ante el acto— ¡Que bueno que estés aquí Link! Tanto tiempo sin verte. —guió un ojo.

.

—¡Ay Héctor…! ¡No molestes al muchacho que está herido! —le regañó Miriam colocando unos platos en la mesa, Zelda miró éstos: estaban algo viejos pero en buenas condiciones. El plato fue llenado por una sopa de color crema con algunos trozos de queso flotando en ella. Definitivamente esa comida jamás la había visto que la sirvieran en el castillo, un pan y una botella de leche fueron colocadas a su lado mientras que veía como todos tenían lo mismo que ella.

.

—¡Pero Miriam, este chico está bien fuerte! —le golpeó de nuevo en la espalda. Zelda haciendo una mueca le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de parecer "un Link normal" aparentando que no le dolió el golpe.

.

—Por supuesto jeje —le sonrió- "_Bua… ¡Me dolió!"_

.

—¡Así se habla! — le dio otro ligero golpe en la espalda mientras que Zelda tosía porque apenas se estaba tragando un pedazo de pan —¡Oh! Se ve que traes algo de tos chico.

.

—Sí jejeje— Zelda le miró— "_¿Tos? ¡Me voy a quedar sin espalda!"_

.

—Bueno, coman chicos.

.

—¡Sí mamá! — contestaron al hunismos sus hijos.

.

—Tú también come, Link.

.

—Sí…— y ella tomó la cuchara con su mano derecha pero de inmediato recordó la costumbre de Link y la cogió con la izquierda. Veía algo desconfiada la sopa… tenía un aspecto algo raro, pues jamás le habían dado algo parecido en el castillo. Pero estaba en una casa humilde de la Villa Kakariko y era ilógico que le hubieran servido un manjar o algo así… Tomó un pedazo de pan mientras lo comía y después la sopa. Abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras tosía.

.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede Link? —le miró preocupada Miriam al ver la expresión en su rostro— ¿No te gusto la sopa?

.

—No… no es eso. Es que me queme, es todo. —se excusó la princesa—_ "¿Qué si no me gusto? ¡Esta sopa está muy bien!"_ — y por primera vez en todo el santo día, Zelda sonrío ampliamente. La verdad es que aquella humilde comida estaba más rica de lo que había imaginado, incluso tan rica como la de Saria.

.

Saria… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente aún estarían en los preparativos del carnaval.

.

Miró el vaso de leche a un lado suyo, recordó que por la única razón que había tenido la oportunidad de salir del bosque era porque Saria le había dicho que fuera por leche para el carnaval. Se sintió algo mal, Saria contaba con ella. **No**. Saria contaba con "Link" pero… ella tenía que recuperar su cuerpo, no podía distraerse. Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado al ver como Ana le miraba curiosa y después Zelda comenzó a comer, no quería levantar sospechas y tomó un sorbo de leche… ¡Estaba riquísima!

.

Es que muchas veces las cosas más simples pueden ser las mejores y Zelda lo supo al haber probado aquella rica comida. Vio a la familia, se veía a simple vista que eran muy unidos y que se querían mucho. Las sonrisas en sus rostros al notar su presencia ahí… ¿dé verdad querían tanto al verdadero Link? ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse así el respeto y admiración de esa familia? No… no sólo había sido de esa familia, recordó que al haber salido de la casa muchos aldeanos le habían saludado con entusiasmo. Link era muy querido por todos. Link siempre pensaba en los demás. Link era el héroe del tiempo. Link era una persona sencilla dispuesta ayudar a los demás. Link era su mejor amigo y Link… era a quien buscaba ahora realmente.

.

Por un momento Zelda olvidó los modales que tenía al comer en la mesa, comía algo rápido y gustaba de la comida, ¿qué más daba? Después de todo, ella no tenía su cuerpo y ellos no le criticarían si actuaba como Link… Porque ellos ni sabían que no era Zelda.

.

Después de unos minutos de haber gustado de esa comida, Miriam le había dicho que podía tomar la leche que quisiera. Ella aceptó porque aquella leche era exquisita, ahora sabía por qué a Link le encantaba tanto… ¿Ó era que los gustos de Link se estaban acoplando en ella? Porque Zelda no recordaba que la leche le gustara tanto y tampoco que se sentía tan feliz de repente al estar rodeaba de aquellas personas que no conocía… ¿Entonces Link así se sentía en realidad? ¿Siendo feliz viendo como los demás lo son? _Sonrió_. Definitivamente el estar en el cuerpo de Link le estaba afectando.

.

—Eri… —le comentó Miriam mientras lavaba los platos, Zelda estaba sentada en una silla viendo que los niños pequeños jugaban con unas piedras…

.

Los niños se divertían con cualquier cosa que encontraban. Y ella recordó como jugaba con Link cuando era pequeña y las veces en las cuales se escapaba del castillo e Impa los regañaba… Eran recuerdos muy lindos.

.

—¿Sí mamá? — el joven pelirrojo de 15 años se acercó a su madre, quien le entregó con cuidado un pequeño bolso de color café.

.

—Tienes que entregar esto Eri, ya es hora.

.

—De acuerdo. — no muy emocionado tomó el bolsito entre sus manos, Zelda no entendía por qué de pronto todos se ponían así de serios… ¿qué ocurría en realidad? —¿Quieres acompañarme Link?

.

—Ah… ¡Claro! — ella se levantó de su asiento mientras salían de la casa observando por último como Miriam suspiraba pesadamente y volvía a su labor de lavar los platos.

.

Eri seguía caminado unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella. Zelda notó como extrañamente la Villa Kakariko se mantenía tan callada en esos instantes. Era muy _extraño_, no veía a nadie en los alrededores, como si de un momento a otro todos hubieran huido o la misma tierra se había tragado a los aldeanos. Observó como se dirigían hasta el molino y vio a lo lejos a los aldeanos que estaban en una fila cerca de ahí… ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pero dejó a un lado sus dudas al ver como todos daban unos pasos para atrás algo asustados.

.

—¡Otra vez ellos! — murmuró con cierto enojo Eri mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia, Zelda se colocó a su lado mientras le miraba sin entender nada.

.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó curiosa mientras el chico caminaba más lentamente hasta la gente— ¿Por qué están todos los aldeanos ahí y no en sus casas?

.

—¿No lo sabes? — Zelda negó tímidamente— Bueno…—suspiró con cansancio apretando el bolsito entre sus manos— **Todo esto es culpa del Rey**— ahí la chica le miró… ¿su padre? — Lo que pasa es que hace meses que todos en la Villa nos vemos afectados por las tontas ordenes del Rey.— frunció el ceño entonces— Porque antes, nosotros al vivir en la Villa, pagábamos cada 6 meses al Rey unos cuantos rupies por la renta. Pero últimamente teníamos que pagar más, casi el tripe y lo peor era que teníamos que pagarlo cada mes, y no cada 6 meses como antes.

.

Zelda abrió enormemente sus ojos… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo su padre? Miró el rostro del chico… en verdad se veía que estaban todos muy afectados por eso, según ella tenía entendido, los aldeanos de la villa tenían que pagar unos pocos rupies cada 6 meses. Pero no sabía que habían cambiado las leyes y ahora tenían que pagar más… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía ahí? ¿Por qué jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su padre?

.

—Además…— continuo Eri— hace tiempo nos dijeron que ahora teníamos que pagar cada 15 días y nosotros ya no podemos tener los suficientes rupies para pagar la casa, cada día nos piden más. Y si no pagamos nos correrán de donde vivimos y dudo que podamos encontrar otro lugar en donde vivir mi familia y yo…

.

—Entiendo…—desvió un poco su mirada viendo directamente como se acercaban hasta la gente, la cual estaba cerca de la entrada del Cementerio Kakariko, apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza… ¿Acaso su padre se volvió loco? ¡Esta gente no podía pagar tal cantidad de dinero! Y algo enfurecida miró con desprecio a los soldados que recibían los rupies de los demás aldeanos.

.

Ambos observaron como un anciano les entregaba su pago, un soldado le miró y después arrojó el bolso en la caja donde estaban los demás. Tomó al anciano de su vestimenta mientras enfurecido lo alzaba del suelo. Los demás aldeanos atemorizados retrocedieron mirando la escena con temor… Zelda se quedó en shock mientras que Eri corría hasta ellos, pero la princesa reaccionó al ver como una chica de pelo café se acercaba hasta el soldado tratando de ayudar al anciano.

.

—¡Son muy pocos rupies, viejo! ¡Sabes que son más!

.

—¡Por favor no le haga daño! ¡Es sólo un anciano, no puede tratarlo así! — La chica trató de jalarle el brazo viendo como el pobre anciano sufría por aquel tacto del soldado.

.

—¡SABES LO QUE TE PASARÁ SI NO PAGAS! — le gritó el soldado ignorando a la chica.

.

—L-lo sé…— en su agonía el anciano trató de liberarse, y es que no podía respirar bien— Pero… fue lo único que pude juntar en estos días señor…

.

—¡Pues te faltan más de la mitad de los rupies!

.

—¡YA DEJELO! — esta vez el soldado, harto de la presencia de la chica, miró a sus demás compañeros soldados que sonreían con malicia. Sólo lanzó al anciano al suelo mientras él tosía al caer pesadamente y poder respirar bien. Los demás aldeanos que estaban formados le ayudaron a que se levantara. Eri, quien ya había llegado se detuvo en seco, mientras él, los aldeanos y Zelda observaron como aquel miserable de soldado alzaba su brazo y le metía una cachetada a la chica con tremenda fuerza. Ella cayó al suelo llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

.

—¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alzarme la voz! — ella, llena de lágrimas, sintió como aquel soldado colocaba una mano sobre su cabello y la alzaba del suelo. La chica gritó de dolor mientras los demás aldeanos miraban aterrorizados toda la escena— ¿Sabes lo qué pasa cuando se nos revela alguien?

.

—S…sí— Zelda miró con horror la escena… No podía creer cómo trataban a los aldeanos en la villa… ¡No podían hacer eso!

.

—¡Este anciano…!— señaló al pobre viejo— ¡Es un inútil que no pudo conseguir los rupies necesario para la renta! ¡Y tú tratas de defenderlo! — sonrió dejando a la chica, los demás soldados rieron al ver como ella caía de nuevo al suelo— Tú ya pagaste tu renta pero viendo que te gusta hacerte la valiente y ayudar a los demás… ¡Tú pagaras lo que le falta al anciano de la renta!

.

—Pero…—alzó su vista— ya no tengo con qué pagarle, esos eran todos mi rupies de las dos semanas en que logré juntarlos…

.

—No me pagarás con rupies. Por lo visto eres tan pobre como todos los de aquí, así que nos llevaremos dos de tus cuccos, viendo que tienes muchos de ellos… ¿No? — ella asintió lentamente— ¡Pues bien, te quitaremos los cuccos!

.

—Pero…

.

—¡Cállate! — y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo, Eri se lanzó contra él impidiendo que tocaran de nuevo a la pobre chica— ¿Qué demonios? — se giró al ver quien había impedido su ataque.

.

—¡Déjenla! ¡Ya es suficiente!

.

—¡Oye niño! — dos soldados más tomaron sus lanzas mientras le apuntaban a Eri, él asustado, alzó sus manos sintiendo como las armas estaban peligrosamente cerca suyo— ¡¿Quién te crees tú para gritarle al jefe? ¿Acaso quieres que te matemos?

.

—Yo… yo…

.

—Jajaja sólo es un niño idiota. — el jefe de los soldados rió, la chica logró levantarse con lentitud del suelo mirando con tristeza a Eri, lo que menos quería era que otro más saliera lastimado— ¡Mejor cállate! — y alzó su brazo logrando darle un golpe al joven en su estómago. Zelda abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras corría hasta él, quien logró escupir un poco al momento de hincarse y apretar con fuerza su estómago por aquel dolor.

.

—¡Eri! — colocó una mano sobre su hombro examinando que tan grave estaba— ¿Estás…?

.

—Estoy bien… N-no te preocupes Link, me han dado golpes peores estos sujetos…— ahí en el fondo, las risas de los soldados se escucharon con fuerza. Zelda les miró con odio mientras sentía como toda su sangre hervía… ¿Cómo era posible que lastimaran así a los demás? ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría! No podía creer lo que estos sujetos hacían, no estaba enterada de las cosas horribles que podían llegar hacer… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que habían aumentado la tarifas de las rentas de las casas!

.

Realmente estaba furiosa, no sólo por lo que su padre había dado por orden, si no por la actitud de aquellos soldados… Esos hylians no tenían la culpa de nada y lo que hacían era inhumano. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras les miraba penetrantemente, jamás en su vida se había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Pensó que sólo el pequeño Mido le había hecho sentir algo parecido, pero estaba equivocada. Aquellos sujetos… ¡ellos no tenían derecho ser soldados! ¡Deberían encerrarlos en algún calabozo! Estaba dispuesta a gritarles que se detuvieran porque ella era Zelda, la princesa e hija del Rey de Hyrule, pero… se calló de golpe al saber que estaba en el cuerpo de Link.

.

—Pero miren quién está aquí. Es nada más ni nada menos que Link…— Zelda reaccionó al llamado de aquel soldado— ¿Qué harás chico? ¿Tratarás de defender a este montón de aldeanos tontos?

.

—¡Puedo golpearte sí es necesario! —gritó Zelda.

.

—Huy…— ahí de nuevo rieron a carcajadas los soldados— Niño tonto, no me importa si eres héroe o no, pero puedo mandarte preso a un calabozo por desobedecer y ponerte en contra de las ordenes del Rey— Zelda le miró con furia, ¡nadie mandaría a un calabozo a la princesa y futura Reina de Hyrule! Estaba segura que cuando lograra llega a ser Reina metería a esos sujetos de por vida en el calabozo. Pero… ahora no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera tenía alguna arma para defenderse.

.

—¡Son unos malditos! — les gritó al fin.

.

—¡No Link, aún estás herido! — le dijo Eri antes de que "Link" cometiera alguna locura.

.

—Anda chico, hazle caso al niño estúpido…

.

Cegada por la ira que sentía en su interior, Zelda sin importarle que no tuviera arma alguna, corrió hasta ellos mientras trataba de golpear aquel soldado. Él se sorprendió y antes de sentir el golpe de "Link" en su rostro, otro soldado lo empujó, causando que ella se fuera rodando por el suelo con violencia. Los aldeanos gritaron asustados viendo que una pelea se haría ahí mismo nuevamente. Zelda escuchó los gritos de Eri a lo lejos advirtiéndole que se quitara de ahí, pero no pudo hacerle caso pues una patada fue a dar en su estómago.

.

Ella abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras abría su boca sintiendo como todo el aire de su cuerpo y de sus pulmones salía. Los soldados felices al ver lo que acababan de hacer lograron observar como Eri se acercaba hasta "Link" y le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, la chica de pelo café de igual forma le ayudaba. Zelda tosió recuperando el aire sintiendo como la levantaban.

.

—JAJAJA… ¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarse a nosotros? ¿Eh? — todos los aldeanos se mantuvieron en silencio.

.

—Link…—le dijo Eri mientras le miraba— Ellos son muy fuertes, no debiste hacer eso.

.

—L-lo siento…

.

—Joven Link…— le comentó la castaña— No podemos hacer nada para detenerlos… ellos sólo obedecen las órdenes del Rey.

.

—¡Oye tú! — les gritó el soldado, Eri les miró de reojo— ¡Falta que nos pagues idiota!

.

—¡Tomen sus estúpidos rupies! — les lanzó con furia el saco de rupies al suelo, indignado, el jefe de los soldados gruñó. No podía permitir que ese chico lo avergonzara ahí mismo— ¡Cómanselo sí tanto lo quieren!

.

—¡Eres un…!— un soldado estaba a punto de golpearlo pero el jefe le detuvo.

.

—Déjalo…—sonrió de lado— Pronto él y su familia no tendrán los sufrientes rupies para pagar y no tendrán más opción que dejar la villa, ellos se pudrirán porque dudo que puedan encontrar otro hogar.

.

Observó como los tres soldados se alejaban con lentitud de ese lugar hasta perderse de sus vistas. Llegaron cerca del pozo que estaba enfrente del molino, donde ambos chicos colocaron a "Link" ahí para que se sentara en la orilla de éste. Zelda ya más recuperada, les dio la gracias a ambos mientras la castaña sonreía y lentamente les decía que tenía que irse, pues sabía que tenía que darle aún dos cuccos a esos sujetos. Eri al ver como esa chica se alejaba, se sentó a un lado de "Link" para ayudarle.

.

—Lamento que hayas sido herido por esos sujetos Link…

.

—Descuida, estoy bien…—miró vagamente hacia el suelo… ¿Por qué sucedían todas esas cosas? Se sintió mal e impotente al no poder ayudar a esos aldeanos en esos momentos… ¿Qué clase de princesa era ella?

.

—Sabes…—le murmuró mientras que Zelda le miraba de reojo sin muchos ánimos, estaba destrozada completamente— cuando nos conocimos, esta villa era muy feliz…— desvió un poco su mirada— El Rey todavía no daba la orden de cobrarnos más ni nada por estilo…

.

—…

.

—Pero aún así, no sé cuánto más podremos seguir aquí, pues pronto ya no podremos pagar la renta y… supongo que mi familia y yo tendremos que irnos.

.

—No Eri… Yo no puedo permitir eso. — le dijo firmemente Zelda, no podía ver más cómo esa gente sufría, debía de ir al castillo para aclarar más cosas y poder hacer algo al respecto.

.

—Link, haz hecho mucho por nosotros. No puedo dejar que te lastimen de esa manera. — suspiró— Nos conocimos hace más de un año, cuando salvaste a mi hermana Ana…— ahí Zelda le miró detenidamente— Recuerdo muy bien que unos ladrones habían intentado entrar a la casa y habían tomado a mi hermana de rehén, la amenazaron con cortarle la cabeza si no les dábamos lo que querían pero tú llegaste y los venciste, Link. — le sonrió— Salvaste a mi hermanita por eso ella siempre te considera su héroe…

.

—Ana es muy amable conmigo— declaró Zelda al recordar lo feliz que se había sentido la niña al ver que "Link" estaba con su familia.

.

—Cierto.

.

—¡Hey, chicos! — ambos se giraron viendo como el pequeño Joshua corría hasta ellos— ¡Tienen que ir al casa tenemos visitas!

.

—¿Visitas? —ambos se vieron mientras seguían a Joshua hasta la casa. Al llegar Zelda, casi se caía de espaldas al ver como Miram, Ana y Héctor sonreían felizmente y acariciaban a una yegua que ella conocía muy bien.

.

—¡Epona! — la yegua se giró mientras relinchaba— ¡Estás bien! — y corrió hasta ella mientras que ella relinchaba de nuevo— Sí estás muy bien…—le susurró recordando que el animal le había dejado a su suerte la noche anterior.

.

El animal relinchó.

.

—Ella llegó hace unos minutos, seguramente te venía a buscar Link. — le dijo Miriam.

.

—Se ve que esta yegua jamás te abandonaría chico.

.

—Sí, sí jamás me abandonaría jeje…—apoyo Zelda con una sonrisa fingida— "_¡Maldita yegua traicionara! Por su culpa casi me muero anoche por un Wolfos_!"

.

—¡Toma Link! — le dijo la señora Miriam entregándole un bolso al "chico". Zelda le miró curiosa mientras sostenía aquello entre sus manos— Por lo que veo, ya tienes que irte a alguna parte. Por eso te doy algunas manzanas y comida para tu viaje.

.

—Ah… Muchas gracias— le sonrió— Pero no debía.

.

—Link, tú eres bienvenido aquí cuando quieras. —le dijo Ana— ¡Toma tus botas! — le comentó feliz mientras le entregaba sus botas. Zelda se sorprendió mucho al ver como no tenían ningún signo de haber sido mordisqueadas y de que estuvieran maltratadas, estaban como nuevas.

.

—¿Son mis botas?

.

—Sí— le dijo feliz— Mi papá es zapatero y las arregló para ti. — vio como "Link" se ponía las botas arregladas mientras sonreía ampliamente.

.

—Gracias— miro al Sr. Héctor— Estoy muy agradecida… ¡digo agradecido!

.

—Para nada chico. — y de nuevo le golpeó la espalda mientras Zelda tosía — ¡Fue fácil arreglarte las botas! ¡Haz hecho tanto por nosotros! JOJOJOJO jo jo COF COF COF~

.

—¡Hay Héctor, no te rías así! — le da unas palmaditas en la espalda—Ya sabes que te ahogas fácilmente.

.

—Link, promete que nos visitaras pronto… ¿sí? — le dijo Ana.

.

—Por supuesto…— le sonrió Zelda, en verdad esa familia la había ayudado tanto— Tengo que irme, algún día vendré. — y lentamente se montó en Epona pero se cayó al suelo de culo.

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Link!

.

—¡Link!~

.

—¿Link?

.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Eri golpeó a Joshua— ¡Auch!… ¡Link! ¿Estás bien?

.

—¡Descuiden, estoy bien...! — se levanta Zelda con cuidado del suelo mientras se montaba en Epona nuevamente y esta vez pudo subirse bien, no como la primera vez que la había montado— ¡Muchas gracias!

.

—¡De nada Link! — le dijo Miriam viendo como "Link" le daba indicaciones a Epona para que se fueran, lentamente observó como el chico se alejaba de sus vistas— ¡Vuelve pronto!

.

—¡Aquí te esperamos Link!

.

—¡Adiós! — les gritó Zelda viendo como salía de la Villa Kakariko y de nueva cuenta entraba los campos de Hyrule— ¡Al castillo Epona! — y la yegua relinchó mientras aceleraba el paso— Pero no creas que estoy feliz porque me abandonaste anoche, tonta yegua. Pero que importa… ¡Vamos que ya no tengo tiempo! ¡Necesito llegar cuanto antes al castillo!

.

**

* * *

**

.

Él logró soltar un gran bufido…

.

¡Sentía que casi se moría ahí mismo! Y es que desde un principio sabía que ese día no sería nada fácil, y odiaba cuando **eso** sucedía.

_._

_Malditos los maestros_. Esa era la frase que tenía en su mente ahora mismo. Después de haber estado en clases con la señorita Roten le dolía como nunca la espalda, ni que decir que tuvo que soportar el largo sermón que ella le dio, el cual duro seguramente alrededor de 46 minutos… ¿Por qué lo había regañado? ¡Pues es simple! La muy tonta maestra estaba tan apegaba a las reglas que el comportamiento de la princesa "Zelda" se le hacía tan extraño que obligó al pobre chico repasar TODAS las lecciones para poder ser una "excelente princesa". Lo que más le dolió y lo que menos disfruto, fue una de las lecciones de cómo comportarse en la mesa.

.

Pues seguramente un chismoso o por obra del destino, la señorita Roten se enteró del "pequeño" accidente que había sufrido Link al haberse caído sobre la mesa en la mañana. Con la excusa de "¡Eres una princesa sin modales!" obligó al joven y pobre héroe a comportarse bien, es decir, cómo actuar en una mesa adecuadamente.

.

"_No coloques nunca los codos sobre la mesa, levanta la barbilla, no comas rápido, usa el tenedor y el cuchillo para la carne. No mastiques fuerte, no eructes, no estornudes enfrente de los alimentos. Siéntate derecha, junta los pies, no muevas los pies porque distraes a los demás, no digas comentarios tontos o asquerosos. Come despacio y mastica más de 12 veces tu alimento, cierra la boca cuando comas, jamás escupas o hables con la boca llena enfrente de alguien. No hagas sonidos graciosos ni asquerosos, no gestos tontos y mucho menos juegues con la comida… Si no te gusto algo no lo grites y simplemente acábate todo el plato de comida, no manosees lo alimentos, tienes que lavarte las manos antes de comer, come con delicadeza y despacio. Siempre mantén tu postura serena, firme y con cara de ser lo más importante en el mundo y… que todos sepan que eres la princesa de Hyule y no una campesina que no tiene modales en la mesa."_

.

Todas esas cosas y más la señorita Roten le había tenido que enseñar, y claro… sí colocaba los codos sobre la mesa un golpe en su espalda iba a parar. Link tuvo que contenerse en no levantarse y golpear a esa maestra, pero no podía manchar la imagen de la princesa Zelda enfrente de todos. Así que tranquilo y sin quejarse soportó las 3 horas de clases con esa insoportable mujer. Se sintió muy aliviado al saber que las clases habían terminado y que podía salir a pasear por los jardines del pasillo. Casi sentía como todo lo malo se alejaba de él al saber que no vería –_seguramente_- hasta mañana a la señorita Roten y a su látigo también.

.

Ahora se encontraba caminado por los jardines del castillo, iba medio zambo, algo jorobado y con cansancio pues la espalda estaba que le mataba. Aún sentía los fuerte golpes del látigo azotar contra él… ¿Realmente Zelda había tenido que soportar todo eso? Tal vez sí… ahora comprendía por qué la pobre se había hecho tan cerrada y distante los últimos meses… ¡Es que vivir en el castillo por dos días te volvía loco! ¡Por Din! ¿Así tenía que vivir la pobre de Zelda? ¡Estar en los zapatos de otros no es fácil! _¿Neh?_

.

Cansado se sentó sobre una gran roca que estaba cerca de unos árboles de cerezos, los miró un poco… Estaban hermosos, pues era época de que los árboles dieran sus frutos, esa era una de las estaciones favoritas de Link. Cuando podía ver lo hermoso y verde que se ponía Hyrule en la primavera. Sonrió un poco… al menos había conseguido su primera sonrisa en todo el día.

.

—¡Cuidado! — escuchó a lo lejos, si no fuera porque tenía reflejos rápidos logró hacerse a un lado rápidamente esquivando una flecha que fue a dar a un árbol de cerezo que estaba a su lado.

.

—¿Pero qué…? —malhumorado, Link se giró notando como unos jóvenes de no más de 17 años, se acercaban corriendo hasta él. Asustados, ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia al ver a la princesa "Zelda" ante sus ojos mientras que sentían como la sangre se les helaba, casi le daban con una flecha a la princesa… ¡Por el amor de Nayru!.

.

—¡Oh, lo sentimos princesa—se inclinaron una y otra vez— No sabíamos que estaba ahí y…

.

—¡Perdónenos, perdónenos! —casi le rogó el otro joven. Link les miró… sólo eran dos soldados nada más.

.

—Sí… no hay problema— contestó Link mientras tomaba la flecha que estaba incrustada en el árbol y la sacaba de ahí, caminó hasta los jóvenes mientras les daba aquella flecha— Pero a la próxima tengan más cuidado…

.

—S-sí…—algo sorprendidos tomaron la flecha entre sus manos… Entonces se dieron cuenta que no eran rumores que decían en todo Hyrule que la princesa Zelda era una persona hermosa. Y es que ellos jamás habían tenido el placer de ver a la princesa Zelda de cerca y supieron que realmente, por primera vez seguramente, los chismes y los rumores que contaban la gente eran ciertos.

.

—¿Uh? —Link frunció el ceño al ver como ambos jóvenes les miraban algo embobados, pero ellos se dieron cuenta que la princesa "Zelda" les miraba con curiosidad e inmediatamente se sonrojaron.

.

—¡Discúlpenos princesa!

.

—¡Somos unos tontos no debimos de verla de esa forma! — ambos hicieron una reverencia de nuevo. Ahí Link medio sonrió de lado captando el mensaje.

.

—¡Nah! No hay problema…— les miró— Vamos, no tienen que hacer eso…—ambos soldados novatos se miraron entre si— Me refiero a que no se inclinen ante mí… ¡Vamos, arriba!

.

Ellos algo confundidos hicieron caso a las palabras de su princesa mientras se levantaban del suelo con cuidado. Link logró notar que eran un poco más altos que él en esos momentos… Y es que Zelda era de estatura normal y esos chicos tenían seguramente su misma estatura como cuando tenía su verdadero cuerpo. A simple vista ambos jóvenes castaños de piel blanca, y de ojos negros y verdes respectivamente, eran sólo unos novatos… unos soldados seguramente en entrenamiento.

.

—Y…— para asegurar sus sospechas, Link tomó la palabra, después de todo… estaba tan aburrido que tal vez hablar con esos jóvenes podría entretenerse un poco— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

.

—¿Perdón su majestad? — esa pregunta les tomó por sorpresa… ¿acaso la princesa Zelda estaba hablando con ellos con tanta naturalidad? Es decir… ¿cómo una persona de la realeza se interesaría en tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra un par de chicos tontos como ellos?

.

—Quiero decir… ¿están en entrenamiento o algo así?

.

Ambos se miraron entre si mientras se encogían algo de hombros y daban un paso hacia atrás, Link se cruzó de brazos… ¿Qué les sucedía a esos chicos?

.

—No les voy hacer nada…

.

—Bueno…—trató de hablar el chico de ojos verdes mientras colocaba su arco atrás de su espalda, su amigo se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo— Es que… nos da algo de pena hablarle su majestad. — Link les miró.

.

—Es que… no es normal que alguien como usted se dirija a nosotros.

.

—¿Cómo yo? — entonces Link comprendió el por qué la actitud de esos chicos— "_Respetan tanto a la princesa que sienten vergüenza en hablarle… Parece ser que sienten miedo de ser ignorados o rechazados por alguien como Zelda o de la Familia Real…_"

.

—Discúlpenos majestad pero creo que la estamos molestado, la interrumpimos mientras estaba descansando y… casi le damos con una flecha. — el otro chico desvió un poco su mirada— ¡Por favor no le digan a nuestro General!

.

—¡Por favor! ¡Porque luego nos regañará o nos mandara al calabozo! ¡Ó quién sabe qué cosas! — ambos pusieron cara de desesperación— ¡Se lo imploramos!

.

—¡Hey, hey! — les calmó Link— No soy un chismoso, perdón chismosa, para andar diciendo esas cosas… No me tengan miedo— ambos les miraron. — Por lo visto son novatos.

.

—…—asintieron en silencio.

.

— "_¡Vaya! ¡Si que son tímidos los jóvenes al estar enfrente de Zelda!"_ —medio sonrió Link, la verdad no le gusto mucho esto pero no tenía que ponerse a pensar cosas de chicos que se fijan en Zelda, él era su amigo y no era celoso… ¿Ó sí? — "_¡Definitivamente me está afectando estar en este cuerpo! ¡Ya estoy pensando cosas raras!"_ —Link colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

.

—… ¿Su majestad?

.

—¿Sí?

.

—¿Está usted bien?

.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

.

—Es que… como que le dolía la cabeza o algo, porque de repente se puso nerviosa y se jaló el cabello…

.

—Ah… —una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza— "_¡Genial! ¡Ahora estoy actuando como loco!_" No, no… ¡para nada! Simplemente… me estaba acomodando bien el cabello jejeje.

.

—Ah…

.

—"_¡Diosas! Estos chicos no saben cómo usar un arco…"_—les miró de arriba asía abajo— "_Definitivamente están de lo peor…"_

.

—Hem… Disculpe su majestad.

.

—¿Sí?

.

—Nos preguntábamos Sí… hem, bueno…

.

—S-sí Usted…

.

—¿Aja? Anden díganlo, no sean tímidos.

.

—¿Nos podría hacer el favor de no acusarnos con nuestro General?

.

—Es que si él se entera de que aún no sabemos usar el arco…

.

—…nos ira de lo peor.

.

—¡Por favor su majestad!

.

—¡Hey! Ya les dije que no diré nada…— notó como ambos suspiran aliviados— ¿Cómo se llaman?

.

—Yo soy Eric, mi alteza— ambos hacen una reverencia.

.

—Yo soy Edson.

.

—¡Oh si…!— dijo por lo bajo Link— Está bien, Edson y Eric, levántense… No me gusta que me hagan reverencias…— ambos se levantaron de su lugar— ¿Por qué están de soldados sí todavía no saben usar el arco? Pensé que ya a su edad deberían saber usarlo a la perfección…

.

—Bueno, es que somos algo torpes en esto, no somos muy buenos con el arco.

.

—Mucho menos en montar en caballo.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Y aún así están de soldados? ¿Pues qué les pasa? — ambos se sonrojan.

.

—Es que… ni siquiera queríamos meternos en soldados su majestad, el problema es que nuestros padres nos obligaron.

.

—Sí… y si nos salimos de soldados los decepcionaríamos.

.

—Ya veo…

.

—Y somos tan malos que ya nos estamos dando por vencidos… ¡No sabemos qué hacer!

.

—¡Diosa Din! ¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto! —chilló uno.

.

—Mmm…—entonces Link observó sus rostros… Pobres chicos, no sabían absolutamente nada y aún así estaban solamente de soldados por culpa de sus padres. Entonces una idea algo curiosa apareció en su mente— Yo podría enseñarles.

.

**Momento de silencio…**

.

.

—Dije… —tosió un poco— que yo podría enseñarles a que puedan manejar bien el arco y montar a caballo.

.

—Pe-pero…

.

—¡No su majestad!

.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué no? — Link inclinó un poco su cabeza algo confuso, ¿qué tenía de malo en que él les enseñara un poco?

.

—No podemos permitir que usted se tome esa molestia.

.

—¡Sí! Además somos tan torpes que le estorbaríamos y seriamos una gran carga para usted, por favor, así déjelo su majestad… Tal vez algún día aprenderemos solos y…

.

—No, no, no. Para nada. — negó Link— Además, sería divertido enseñarles. Después de todo, estoy algo aburrid… aburrida, y pues no tengo nada que hacer…

.

—Bueno…— miró a Eric— Pues…

.

—Vamos, no es difícil.

.

—Pero… ¿usted sabe manejar el arco?

.

—¡Por su puesto que sí! Mira… ¡préstame eso! — ahí les quitó el arco a los jóvenes mientras lo sostenía con su mano izquierda, colocó la flecha mientras apuntaba hasta cierta dirección.

.

_**FIU!**_

.

—¡Cuidado! —ambos alcanzaron agacharse justo a tiempo antes de que esa flecha les diera en su cabeza, Link se quedó algo sorprendió al ver que había fallado…

.

— "_¡Es verdad! Ya me acordé que Zelda es diestra y no zurda como yo… ¡Que imbécil_" — ahí se colocó el arco en la otra mano, tragó un poco de saliva. Él en realidad era zurdo y no diestro, pero como estaba en el cuerpo de Zelda, tendría que acostumbrase a utilizar las cosas como generalmente ella lo haría. Así que con cuidado apunto hasta un árbol con algo de nerviosismo por tratar de no hacer el ridículo enfrente de esos chicos si fallaba, soltó la flecha, ahí observo con alegría que había dado en el blanco.

.

—¡Wow! Su majestad, usted es muy buena— ambos aplaudieron— ¡Excelente!

.

—¡Sí! — contestó Edson— ¡No teníamos idea de que supiera manejar el arco!

.

—¡Por favor enséñanos!

.

—¡Sí!

.

—Pues bien…— ahí Link se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía de lado, al fin tendría algo de distracción en todo el día— Primero que nada deben de concentrarse muy bien cuando tengan su arco.— hizo una pequeña demostración alzando su arco mientras los dos jóvenes alzaban otros arcos entre sus manos— Después tienen que tener bien fijo su objetivo…— señaló hasta el árbol de cerezos más cercano— Apunten con cuidado…— los jóvenes hacían lo que "Zelda" les ordenaba— No se distraigan por nada, sólo sientan que no fallaran y después… ¡Suelten la flecha!

.

_**FIU***_

.

—¡HAW!

.

Los jóvenes vieron como un soldado corría por todas partes al tener dos flechas en… ejem* su trasero.

.

—Creo… que es suficiente lecciones por hoy jejeje…— algo despistados, los tres se fueron corriendo de ahí mientras otros soldados ayudaban a su compañero a quitarles las flechas de ese lugar.

.

Los tres corrieron con fuerza por los jardines del castillo para no ser descubiertos, algunos guardias se extrañaron al ver correr por los jardines reales a la princesa y a dos soldados novatos tras de ella a gran velocidad. El trío logró correr tanto que se cansaron de inmediato mientras se detenían a lo lejos, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado cerca de los establos del castillo. Ahí Link recordó que los jóvenes no sabían montar el caballo.

.

—Bien… tuvimos suficientes lecciones de arco así que… ¿Por qué no montamos en caballo?

.

—¿Está usted segura, princesa?— preguntaron con cierta duda, pues muchos sabían que la princesa Zelda no era muy buena montando a caballo.

.

—¡Por su puesto!

.

**

* * *

**

.

—¡Vamos Epona ya nos falta muy poco! — y una gran sonrisa apareció en el ahora rostro de Zelda, mientras veía como no faltaba absolutamente casi nada para la entrada al castillo. Montada en Epona, logró entrar al castillo al cruzar el puente, un guardia que estaba ahí le saludó diciendo algo como: "_¡Hey Link! ¡Gusto en verte!_", ella le devolvió el saludo mientras por lo distraída que estaba no logró observar como entraba al mercado de Hyrule, el cual como siempre estaba lleno de gente.

.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

—¡Cuidado! —sólo atinó a gritar Zelda al ver como la gente se le atravesaba en el camino, Epona seguía corriendo y la gente, con bolsas y lo demás, sólo alcanzaban a quitarse del camino antes de ser arrollada por la yegua.

.

**PAF***

.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

.

—¡Ops! —se giró para ver como Epona había chocado accidentalmente con un puesto de naranjas, las cuales cayeron por todas partes causando que algunos aldeanos resbalaran por culpa de ellas— ¡Lo siento Sr.!

.

—¡Ya verás Link! — le gritó el dueño tratando de perseguir a "Link" pero al hacerlo, piso una naranja y cayó con fuerza al suelo. —¡Argh!

.

Zelda desvió su mirada observando todo el desastre que había ocasionado. — ¡Epona ten más cuidado! ¡Ya sé que tenemos prisa para llegar al castillo pero mira lo que haz hecho!

.

Y Epona comenzó acelerar su paso, cruzaron por fin el mercado, tumbando uno que otro puesto de comida o de objetos y arroyando de vez en cuando a unos hylians que no alcanzaban a quitarse del camino. Zelda sonrió feliz al ver como entraba a los territorios Reales, observó el castillo mientras Epona se detenía antes de llegar a la reja, la cual era la entrada y salida de todos aquellos visitantes que querían ir al castillo. Zelda bajó con cuidado de Epona tratando de no caer pero de igual forma se cayó de ella, bufó molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el poco polvo de su túnica.

.

Miró a lo lejos la reja viendo a los guardias jugando cartas, frunció el ceño: "_Sí que son unos flojos los guardias."_ pensó viendo al tercer guardia dormir y roncar por ahí, se dijo así misma que su padre tenía que tomar más mediadas a la hora de ver si los guardias cumplían su deber. Estaba dispuesta a ir hacia ellos cuando se detuvo en seco completamente… ¿Qué excusa diría para que la dejaran pasar?

.

Según ella sabía, los guardias no dejaban pasar a cualquiera al castillo. Maldijo por lo bajo… no tenía una buena excusa en esos momentos, lo único que le interesaba era entrar cuanto antes a ese lugar. Retrocedió unos pasos con cuidado antes de que ellos se percataran de su presencia, corrió y se escondió tras el gran muro de tierra que había por ahí. Suspiró algo resignada; ni en su propio hogar era fácil entrar. Entonces vio algo que sobresalía del muro, una especia de planta… sonrió. Podía escalar por esa planta y llegar por arriba, ahí podría saltar del otro lado sin ser vista.

.

—"_¡Eso haré!"_

.

Entonces comenzó a escalar por ahí, tuvo algunos problemas al principio pero al fin lo hizo, se escondió detrás de una piedra sheika que había por ahí para no ser vista por los guardias que vigilaban el lugar. Feliz por saber que no la habían visto, comenzó a correr dispuesta a saltar desde ahí para caer al suelo del otro lado de la reja. Corrió con una gran velocidad mientras saltaba segura de que caería bien.

.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

**PAF***

.

—¿Uh? —ahí los guardias se giraron viendo como "Link" se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo— ¡Oye Link! — abrieron la reja para pasarse al otro lado y ayudar al pobre chico.

.

—¿Link? ¿Qué te sucedió? — le preguntó un guardia mientras veía como "Link" se sacudía el polvo de su túnica— ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… ¿trataste de entrar al castillo, no?

.

—Eh…—Zelda le miró con nerviosismo, la habían descubierto… ¡¿Qué haría ahora? — S-sí…

.

—¡Hay, Link! — le golpeó la espalda— ¡Qué tonto eres! Ya te hemos dicho que aquí eres bienvenido y sólo tienes que decirnos que abramos la puerta y listo, no tienes por qué andar escondiéndote de nosotros!

…

**..**

**.**

— "_¡Demonios, y yo no lo sabía! ¡Así no me hubiera caído!" _Jejeje Sí, sí ya me acorde… mintió— Sólo que… ¡quería sorprenderlos!

.

—¡Ah…! Bueno, para la próxima Link sólo avísanos, ¿quieres?

.

—Sí, sí… jeje…

.

—Bueno, entonces debemos de seguir en nuestros deberes, adiós Link. — ellos se dieron la media vuelta mientras que Zelda sonreía tontamente.

.

—"_¿Deberes? ¡Sí se van a ir a jugar cartas! Vaya guardias que tenemos en el castillo…"_ En fin…— se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a correr hasta el castillo nuevamente.

.

En el camino otros guardias le sonrieron y le saludaron animadamente, Zelda pensó que Link era tan amiguero que casi todo Hyrule le conocía. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo se detuvo un poco, un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo mientras sentía un montón de mariposas en el estómago. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras entraba a ese lugar, observó que estaba tan silencioso como siempre, y dio unos cuantos pasos por el castillo escuchándose el eco por ahí. Estaba en su casa… en su hogar. ¡Había regresado! Pero se detuvo nuevamente al ver como una señora salía por una de las puertas del castillo, ésta le miró mientras le sonreía un poco en señal de saludo. Caminó hasta "Link" mientras le saludaba con alegría al ver al "chico" ahí.

.

—¡Hola Link, pensé que no vendrías! — le sonrió la sheikah pero no notó la cara de felicidad de "Link" al verla, Zelda sonrió ampliamente y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a la sheikah… ¡Cómo había extrañado a Impa en esos dos horripilantes días de su vida!

.

Impa por su parte, se extrañó por la actitud de "Link" y se sonrojó un poco…. ¿Pues qué le pasaba al chico? Cuando por fin el abrazo acabo juraría que vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos de "Link", pero al final pensó que tal vez estaba imaginando cosas extrañas.

.

—¡Impa! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! — le sonrió nuevamente Zelda, era tanta la emoción que sentía en esos momentos que se contuvo en abrazarla nuevamente y sólo se dispuso a mirar a su nana con ternura… Quería decirle todo lo que le sucedía, todas las cosas que había sufrido y vivido en su ausencia, como extrañamente estaba en el cuerpo de Link pero... no podía hacerlo, no estaba aun segura de cómo reaccionaria o sí le creería. Así que ocultando lo más posible su tristeza y su desesperación, miró nuevamente a su nana y esta vez fingiendo una sonrisa — ¿Dónde esta Li… Zelda Impa?

.

—¿Zelda? —colocó una mano sobre su barbilla— Creo que estaba en los jardines paseando hace un momento…

.

—¿En los jardines?

.

—Así es…

.

—¡Está bien! ¡Gracias Impa! — le abrazó nuevamente— ¡Te extrañe mucho…!— le dijo por lo bajo pero aún así ella logró escucharlo, Impa sintió como "Link" se separaba de ella y salía corriendo en dirección de los jardines reales.

.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico?

.

Juraría que jamás en su vida había corrido tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, estaba tan feliz… ¡Al fin vería a Link! Bueno… ¡Al fin vería a su cuerpo! ¡Al fin lo vería! Lo sé, es una situación extraña y poco común que le sucediera eso pero aún así ella estaba realmente feliz… ¡Toda esta pesadilla terminaría pronto! ¡Recuperaría su cuerpo y…

.

—¿Pero qué demonios?... — se paró en seco al ver como un grupo de soldados aplaudían con ánimo, algo curiosa, Zelda caminó con cuidado para ver qué eran lo que hacían los soldados. Ahí observó con asombro como unos soldados novatos montaban unos caballos con gran destreza y detrás de ellos se encontraba una princesa en un caballo blanco.

.

Se quedó quieta ahí en ese lugar. Donde todos podían verla… pero ella no los veía, no veía a nadie más que a la "princesa" que estaba sobre aquel caballo blanco. Y miles se sentimientos y sensaciones pasaron por su mente y cuerpo… Verse así misma, ahí…, sabiendo que no era ella. ¡Ver como alguien estaba en su cuerpo! Trató de ir hasta ese lugar, gritarle a Link para que la viera que ya estaba ahí pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Se mantenía quieta mirando sin expresión alguna en su rostro, en su cuerpo… En donde debería estar en esos instantes. No se dio cuenta como "la princesa Zelda" se acercaba hasta ella en aquél caballo, "ella" le miró y Zelda posó sus ojos sobre "la princesa Zelda".

.

Ambos abrieron enormemente sus ojos ante la impresión… Se miraron sin creer lo que veían uno enfrente del otro. Vieron sus cuerpos, se vieron como eran en realidad. Y Zelda observó como "Zelda" bajaba de aquel caballo y se posaba enfrente suyo. Se dio cuenta que en realidad cuan bajita era en comparación de Link. Y Link se dio cuenta de lo alto que era a comparación de Zelda. Miraron sus cuerpos, miraron lo que les pertenecía. Trataron de hablar pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas y un incómodo momento de silencio les rodeó.

.

—¿Zelda?

.

Y ella abrió enormemente sus ojos, reaccionando ante el llamado de su verdadera voz. Era como ver a tu propio reflejo hablarte de frente o a tu gemelo… ¡Era tan extraño! Por su parte, la verdadera Zelda aún en el cuerpo de Link, retrocedió un poco… ¡Todo eran tan confuso! Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como dos soldados novatos se acercaban hasta ellos en sus caballos interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que había ahí.

.

—¡Oh! Lo lamentamos princesa Zelda, no queríamos interrumpir pero…

.

—Descuiden no hay problema. — les hablo Link— Solo denme unos minutos, ¿sí?

.

—¡Por su puesto su majestad! — ambos se alejaron en sus caballos dejando a los dos a solas.

.

Link miró a Zelda… Es decir, Link observó su propio cuerpo. Notó como su rostro estaba serio pero muy en el fondo asombrado por todo lo que sucedía. Tomó el valor suficiente para tomar lo que era antes su mano y alejar a Zelda de ahí para no ser vistos. Ella por su parte, salió de su trance totalmente, sintiendo la calida mano en la suya, su calida mano… ¿Deberás tenía las manos tan chiquitas? ¿Tan delgadita era? ¿Tan bajita y el pelo largo tenía? Sólo sentía como Link, quien ocupaba su cuerpo, le arrastraba lejos de ahí.

.

—Zelda… ¿Eres tú realmente? — preguntó al fin Link deteniéndose cerca de la fuente que había por ahí, soltando la mano de Zelda; lo que antes era su mano.

.

Entonces Zelda se miró nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron como un mar de mariposas en sus estómagos, se sintieron nerviosos, tontos e inseguros… Pero Link observo como "el rostro de Zelda" cambiaba radicalmente, una expresión de desesperación y enojo se posó en sus ojos mientras sentía como la verdadera Zelda se abalanzaba contra él y lo tomaba de los hombros bruscamente.

.

—¡Regrésame mi cuerpo! — gritó Zelda, su voz ronca que poseía en esos instantes retumbo en los ahora oídos de Link, quien sólo atinó a sentir como era sacudido por su propio cuerpo…Y es que jamás se esperó una reacción así de Zelda —¡Link! ¡Regrésame mi cuerpo! — desesperada, Zelda seguía moviendo lo que para ella era su verdadero cuerpo, no importaba nada ahora, necesitaba recuperar su cuerpo cuando antes… **¡Eso era suyo!**

.

—¡Basta Zelda! — trató de alejarse del agarre de Zelda, pero ella ahora era más fuerte de él en esos momentos porque tenía su cuerpo— ¡Sabes, te estás haciendo daño! Es decir… ¡Estás lastimando tu cuerpo! — le dijo Link al sentir dolor en sus hombros por el agarre de Zelda, ella reaccionó asombrada separándose inmediatamente de su cuerpo.

.

—…— ambos respiraron agitadamente. Las cosas no estaban bien. —Por favor Link… regrésame mi cuerpo. — y las lágrimas salieron del rostro de Zelda, Link retrocedió un poco… ¡Por Farore! ¡Se veía horrible al verse así mismo llorar! ¿Tan tonto parecía cuando lloraba? Por eso Link siempre odio llorar, y verse así, como "él" lloraba le hacía sentirse extraño— ¡BUAAAA! — chilló con fuerza Zelda mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su rostro tratando de contener el llanto.

.

—¡Zelda! — Ahora Link colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, o de su antiguo cuerpo —¡No llores!

.

—¡¿Pues cómo quieres que no llore Link? — levantó el rostro todo enrojecido por el llanto, con sus ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Link miró su propio rostro… definitivamente no era bueno que los hombres lloraran— ¡Quiero que me des mi cuerpo! ¡No quiero estar en el tuyo!

.

—¿¡Acaso crees que yo quiero estar en el tuyo! — ahí quitó sus manos sobre los hombros de Zelda— ¡Por Din! ¡Zelda, yo no quiero estar…e-en el cuerpo de una mujer! ¡¿Piensas que esto es mi culpa!

.

—¡Claro que sí es tu culpa Link! — apretó los puños— ¡No sé que hayas hecho pero me regresas mi cuerpo ahora mismo!

.

—¡Yo no hice nada Zelda!

.

—¡Ah sí, cómo no…! ¿Por qué deseaste tener mi cuerpo? ¿Qué hiciste Link? — ahora sí que Zelda estaba fuera de si… la situación le estaba afectando.

.

—¿YO? ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni quien quiera estar en tu cuerpo!

.

—¿Qué? — ahí se cruzó de brazos indignada— ¡Al menos mi cuerpo es mejor que el tuyo!

.

—Sí cómo no…— desvió los ojos con cara de fastidio— Eres tan flaca que cualquier viento me llevaría volando en estos instantes…— Zelda frunció el ceño— Además… ¡esta ropa es estúpida! — se señaló así mismo con todo y el vestido.

.

—¿Estúpida? ¡Esa ropa es de lo mejor! Al menos uso mejor ropa que una túnica tonta y desgasta. — ahora ella se señaló así misma.

.

—¡Pues es mejor que usar zapatos de tacón para aparentar estar alta!

.

—¡Mejor los zapatos de tacón que las botas feas que usas!

.

—¡Y tu pelo es tan difícil de peinar!

.

—¡Tú ni te sabes peinar! — entonces ambos se vieron con odio… Vieron sus cuerpos pero notaron que aún lo único que tenían después de haber cambiado de cuerpo, era el brillo que les caracterizaba a cada uno en sus ojos y sobre todo: el orgullo. Zelda miró a Link… ¿por qué discutían? Él decía que no tenía la culpa y ella lo único que hacia era llegar y gritarle cosas, culpándolo de todo lo que le sucedía. Se encogió de hombros… eso estaba mal, Link seguramente debió haber sufrido en ese tiempo, no solamente ella como pensaba— Yo… lo siento. — dijo por la bajo mientras desviaba su mirada, Link le miró mientras suspiraba y se colocaba a su lado— Es que… es tan difícil.

.

—Lo sé… Yo… yo también la he pasado difícil en estos días.

.

—Entiendo…— y otro momento de silencio envolvió a ambos, Zelda sintió como Link se posaba a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó, abrazó a su cuerpo, su delgado, pequeño y curioso cuerpecito. Se sintió extraña pero al fin y al cabo era su cuerpo, ¿no? ¿Qué tenía de malo abrazarse así misma? Claro, que éstas eran otras circunstancias pero aún así no dejaba de ser su cuerpo.

.

—Zelda…— se sonrojó un poco, sentir como "su propio" cuerpo le abrazaba se sentía extraño, sintió como en realidad Zelda sentía al estar enfrente de él, como ella eran tan vulnerable a comparación de si mismo. Que cosas tan extrañas, ¿no? Abochornado y extrañado por la situación separó con cuidado a Zelda de su ahora cuerpo pues… no se sentía muy cómodo al sentir como su propio cuerpo le abrazaba…—Tenemos…

.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto! — le dijo quitándole como quien dice, las palabras de la boca.

.

—¡Exacto! — se quedó callando repentinamente mientras observaba a Zelda fijamente.

.

—¿Qué? — ella frunció el ceño ante eso.

.

—Lo siento es que…—se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la cabeza— Es… tan extraño verme a mí mismo sin que yo esté en mi cuerpo y…

.

—Sí, yo también me siento extraña, ¿sabes…?— se rascó un poco el brazo— Muy extraña.

.

—Para mí tu cuerpo es muy extraño.— se pasó las dos manos atrás en señal de nerviosismo.

.

—¡Mi cuerpo no es extraño! —le miró Zelda con cara de reproche.

.

—¡No, no! Para nada…— negó— No quise decir eso… Es sólo que…—sonrojado se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, Zelda por su parte no apartó su mirada de él— estoy tan acostumbrado a mi cuerpo, soy un hombre y… que ahora soy "mujer" me hace sentirme…

.

—Incomodo— él asintió— Lo sé, eso mismo me sucede— colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y en un acto…muy femenino. Ahí Link levantó una ceja. Que rarito se veía su cuerpo haciendo esos ademanes…

.

—Hem… Oye Zelda— ella le miró.

.

—¿Sí? — ahora se arreglaba el cabello.

.

—¿Sabes? Creo que…—mejor se calló, sí decía lo que iba a decir tal vez ella se molestaría, así que terminó por decir otra cosa— ¿No te sientes… incómoda?

.

—¿Cómo que incomoda? — ahora le dirigió toda su atención.

.

—S-sí… quiero decir…— ella notó como la cara de Link estaba roja, roja como un tomate… esa no era buena señal.

.

—¡Ah…! Quieres decir de…— rodó sus ojos con cierta vergüenza.

.

—S-sí… ya sabes a… ¡Bueno! Si te molesta en caminar porque… bueno… hem…—se rascó el cuello— ¡¿No lo has visto verdad! — ahí se levantó de golpe, ahora fue el turno de Zelda en sonrojarse, sabía de lo que Link hablaba.

.

—¡Por su puesto que no tonto! — dio un pasito para atrás— N-no…—bajó su mirada tímidamente— No he visto nada Link— y escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Link y un "_Eso me alegra_" pero levantó su rostro para encargarlo— ¿Y tú?

.

—Hem… ¿Yo qué? —inocente le miró.

.

—¡Me refiero a que sí no haz hecho algo pervertido con mi cuerpo! — y de nueva cuenta colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, Link le miró sorprendido.

.

—¡Zelda! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Por su puesto que no he visto nada! N-ni… ni tocado nada…— ella le miró amenazadoramente— ¡Te lo juro por el amor de Nayru!

.

—¡Más te vale! — alzó su puño— ¡Sí llegas a tocar algo de mi cuerpo juro que te voy a…!

.

—¡Sí, sí ya entendí! — desvió su mirada, ese tema le estaba incomodando más de lo que pensaba. Ahora resulta que Zelda pensaba que eran un pervertido. — Descuida, yo nunca le haría daño a tu cuerpo… Después de todo… ¿tú no le has hecho nada al mío, verdad?

.

—Hem… No… – medio sonrió mientras curiosamente recordaba como aun estaba vendada de la cintura y recordó a cierto Wolfos de la noche anterior, menos mal que Link no se había percatado de cómo estaba ella ahora mismo, algo desvelada, ojerosa y sobre todo con una que otra herida en su cuerpo jejeje…— "_¡Que no sé de cuenta!"_ —pensó.

.

Y miró la fuente donde estaba Link enfrente parado, por un momento se sintió algo cerrada. No se percató que Link le estaba hablando, vio el chorrito que salía de la fuente y del agua caer y subir por ahí, escuchó el canto de los pájaros y las palabras de Link, pero aún no le tomaba importancia. Y siguió viendo el chorrito de la fuente, entonces mordió su labio inferior mientras sentía **algo** entre las piernas. Se sonrojo nuevamente.

.

Link seguía hablando de quien sabe qué cosas, algo así de como había sufrido por la señorita Roten y cómo le había hecho para poder caminar bien con los zapatos de tacón. Pero se detuvo en su relato mirando curioso como Zelda se movía de un lado a otro. Alzó la ceja mirando como la pobre apretada su estomago por no apretar otra cosa más abajo… Ella daba unos pequeños brinquitos, seguía mordiendo su labio inferior, parecía que estaba con un fuerte dolor de estomago o algo así…

.

—¿Zelda?

.

—L-link…— su cara ahora se volvía pálida, dio unos brinquitos más mientras se acercaba con cuidado y con vergüenza hasta Link— S-sabes-s…— miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba otra vez, el chorrito de la fuente, desvió su mirada encarando a Link— C-creo que…q-ue…

.

—¿Te sientes mal? — colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Zelda…

.

—N-no…

.

—¿Te duele algo?

.

—No…

.

—¿Quieres comer algo o…

.

—¡No! — gritó al fin casi desvaneciéndose ahí mismo, sentía como casi se moría, seguía dando brinquitos aún agarrándose con fuerza el estómago— ¡Eri, Ana, Joshua! ¡No! Ellos… ¡Su casa! No debí de…— y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido que Link no comprendía, sólo miraba como la cara de Zelda, su rostro se volvía rojo…— Y-yo… d-debí negarme a que… a… a-a… tomar demasiada leche… C-creo q-que…

.

—Pero Zelda… ¿qué demonios te sucede? — asustado, colocó ahora ambas manos sobre los hombres de Zelda, algo malo le sucedía a la chica, algo malo le sucedía a su cuerpo y _algo_ no andaba bien…

.

—¡T-tome demasiada leche lo siento, lo siento!

.

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Háblame más claro! — le dio una leve sacudida mientras ella apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, ya no resistiría más, tenía… ¡Tenía que hacer algo, por Din!

.

—¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO LINK!

.

Entonces los ojos de Link se volvieron casi blancos y una expresión sombría y de horror aparecía en su rostro. Se quedo en shock totalmente sosteniendo entre sus manos sus hombros… Ahora Zelda le miraba con cara de cachorrito… _Ella. Baño. Leche. Diferentes cuerpos. _Todas esas palabras aparecieron en su mente al mismo tiempo, tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar más que alejarse un poco de la pobre Zelda, la cual ya sentía que se le reventaba la vejiga por querer ir al baño…

.

—¡¿QUÉ!

.

Link gritó con fuerza saliendo de su trance, su grito afeminando fue casi un record porque a pesar de estar en los jardines reales y estar alejados de los soldados y guardias del castillo, una parvada de pájaros salió volando por el grito de "la princesa Zelda". Algunos soldados que pasaban por ahí miraron curiosos por qué la "Princesa Zelda" había gritado de esa forma. Y sólo atinaron a observar como "la princesa Zelda" se mantenía inmóvil enfrente de "Link", el cual seguía dando brinquitos porque quería ir al baño. Pero lo que no observaron fue el rostro pálido de "la princesa Zelda".

.

—¡MALDICIÓN!

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

—¡SÍ! ¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin ya actualice este Fanfic! XD muahahaha ¿Soy mala verdad? JJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy tonto? ¿Emocionante? ¿Largo? ¿Tonto? ¿Aburrido? xD ¡Como sea! Espero que les haya gustado jajaja Como me divertí haciendo este capítulo XD y sobre todo haciéndolos sufrir ¬w¬ —_Navi voltea y observa Link limpiando su espada y a Zelda tronando los puños de tras suyo_— ¡Ops! n.ñU ¡Hola chicos!

**Link**— Ò.ÓX Gr…. ¡PROMETISTE QUE YA NO NOS TORTURARIAS MÁS!

— ¿He? ¿Enserio? — retrocediendo— Que curioso… jejeje n.ñU No lo recuerdo jeje… ¡Hey! ¡Esperen, no!

**Link**— ¡Pequeño demonio! Ò.o— ahorcándome bien tipo Homero-Barth xD

—XOx ¡Har… har… harg!

**Zelda**— ¡No Link! —separándonos— Sabes que eso no se hace… ¡Se hace así! ¬¬X— ahorcándome con más fuerza .

—XOx ¡HA, ha, harg! ¡N-no f-fue mi intención! ¡ARgh lo juro! — Zelda me suelta— TuT ¡Uff!

**PAF***

—TOT ¡Ouch! ¬¬X ¿Por qué la agresión?

**Zelda**— ¬¬X ¡Por que eres una hada tramposa!- bajando el puño— T.T ¡Nos haces sufrir aquí en este Fanfic! ¡Bua!

**Link**— ¡Sí! —aun limpiando su espada que extrañamente estaba manchada de rojo…— ¬¬U No me molestaría practicar un poco mi espada contigo…

— He… Sí me matan ya no les podré pagar…

**Crick***

**Crick* **((-.- ¡Shale! Imaginen que es un grillo… ¬¬U ¡Por Nayru tengan algo de imaginación! xD ¿Qué no vieron Barney de chiquitos? T.T Yo sí me torturaba viendo ese maldito dinosaurio ;O; Hasta me aprendí la canción de: "La barney bolsa" y "Te quiero yo…" xD ¡Osh…! Ok mejor ya me calló))

**Zelda y Link**— ¡Sí ni siquiera nos pagas! ¬¬X

— ¿HA? ¡Es verdad! N.nñ

**PLONK***

—xD Me había olvidado de eso jajajaja.

***PAF***

—¡OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¬¬X ¡Ye me dieron dos zapes!

**Link**- Bien te lo tienes merecido ¬¬X

—¬¬U Ya no les voy a comprar nieve…— sintiendo el filo de la espada peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello- Ops… jejeje n.ñU Quise decir… que…

**Zelda**— Más te vale que ya no nos tortures en este Fanfic ¬¬

**Link**— ¡Sí!

—Ok, está bien… lo prometo- haciendo "changuitos" xD ósea cruzando los dedos 9.9U lalala…- ¡Es una promesa!

**Link y Zelda**- ¬¬

—¿Qué? O.o… ¡Se los juro!

**Link**— No eres de fiar…

—T-T Es que no me tienen paciencia…—suspiró— Bien, ahora me toca dar los créditos así que…

**PAF***

—¡OIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Ya van tres zapes! — sobándome la cabezota —T.T Son malos… Bien, aquí van los créditos…

**Zelda**— ¡Ahora me toca decir a mi eso! —tosiendo un poco— ejem* Este Fanfic es sin fines de lucro y todos los personajes (en su mayoría) son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo y este Fanfic solo la autora lo hace por diversión —mirándome— ¬¬X ¡O por querer torturarnos!

—n.ñU Jjejeje Yo jamás haría eso.

**Zelda**— Así que bueno, si tienen dudas o comentarios no olviden dejar un e-mail o un review —mirando por todas partes— ¬w¬ También pueden mandarnos consejos en como poder torturar a la autora después de cada final del capítulo muahahaha —musiquita de terror— cof* en Fin…

—Bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero no demorarme para la próxima actualización n.n

**Link**— ¡Oye Navi! nwn

— ¿Sí, Link? o.o

**Link**— ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

—Hem… o.ô ¿El día del elote?

**Link**—¡No! n.n —desenfundo su espalda— ¡Es el día de golpear a las hadas con tu espada! Ò.o

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! — corriendo.

**Link**—Vuelve aquí, deja que te golpee n.n ¡Prometo que no te dolerá!

—TOT ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Zelda**— ¡Yo también quiero jugar! —con una ballesta— ¡YUJU!

Dudas o comentarios a mi e-mail, descuiden los próximos capítulos se pondrán mucho mejor jejeje Lamento haberme tardado mucho pero es que tuve algunos problemas con el Internet -.- y con la escuela, ya saben, todo eso ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! n.n En el próximo cap. procurare contestar sus reviews x3 —_esquivando la espada de Link_— ¡Wops! T.T ¡También procurare no ser matada por estos locos! —_se ve como Zelda me apunta con la ballesta_.

¡Bye!

**P.D**: ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! ¡Tarem, Alkas, Vampire_slayer_167, erias_velam, Lily-cPotter, Zel_Hime, Don_Segundo, K_la, Zilia K, haylin(i love you danny), Hero_of_Hope, spider-boy, chamaco, Yuffie, Selkie no Karura-Chan , Yuriko Himura, Fairy-Li, Mesuneko, Neko Rheeid ((n.n ¡Gracias por el regalo de la burbujita! XD jajaja para la otra la voy a usar para que no me maten estos dos! –_Esquivando una flecha_- O.o Mejor la uso ya, antes de que me maten xD))


	5. IV

**Editado: 2010**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.**

_Capítulo__ 4_

_Ahí estaba nuevament__e parado frente a esa casa. Logró mirar a un lado suyo esperando la llegada de alguien más, supuso entonces que aún era demasiado temprano o había llegado muy tarde esta vez. Suspiró con cansancio… anoche no había logrado dormir bien, era tanta su emoción, que le fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Entonces colocó sus manos pequeñas sobre su rostro mientras se sentaba sobre aquella enorme roca a escasos centímetros suyo, y miró de nuevo el lugar. Ya la fiesta seguramente había empezado y él no estaba presente. _

_._

_Pero una promesa es una __promesa__, pensó. _

_._

_Pese a su corta edad de 6 años sabía el verdadero significado de una amistad, y es que, una persona especial se lo había enseñado._

_._

_Observó__ como una niña rubia pasaba a su lado, era ligeramente más alta que él, mientras corría rápidamente. La niña se detuvo y miró hacia atrás ignorando que alguien más estaba sentado sobre una roca mirándola con detenimiento. La niña sonrió al ver como otra niña se acercaba corriendo hasta ella, ambas niñas eran idénticas: eran gemelas. Se sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la mano y se iban corriendo juntas. Ahí pensó él, que ellas se iban a la fiesta que se llevaba justamente en esos momentos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados al sentir que algo pasaba enfrente de sus ojos; una cosa pequeñita y brillosa, algo hermoso y curioso... Una pequeña hada que volaba rápidamente para alcanzar a su dueña rubia, pues estaba tan distraída que se había quedado atrás._

_._

—_¡Hey!_ —_ una voz dulce le llamó, se giró para ver a una niña de pelo verde acercarse hasta donde estaba, le sonrió sonrojándose un poco_—_ Lo siento, se me hizo tarde_—_ se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza_— _Lamento haberte esperar tanto, ¡vamos!_ —_ le extendió su mano. Ella era más alta, por lo cual siempre tenía que alzar su cabeza para verla mejor_—_ Escucha, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes porque sí no el Deku Tree dará inicio a la ceremonia y nos perderemos la mejor parte._

_._

_Y __siguieron corriendo. _

_._

_Ella__ más adelante que él, puesto que era pequeño y no corría tan rápido como ella, pero aún pese a eso logró alcanzarla justo al final cuando atravesaba un enorme túnel. Le daba miedo ese lugar pero se sintió seguro al notar que la peliverde le tomaba de la mano gentilmente. Cruzaron el túnel y al salir sonrió felizmente, observó entonces a muchos niños en ese lugar al igual que flores y decoraciones hermosas… había hadas volando alrededor de todo el lugar, dándole un toque magnifico y hermoso. Alzó su vista mirando aquel enorme árbol qué, con sus esplendidas hojas, les daba sombra a todos los niños a su alrededor. Escuchó los cantos de ellos, gozando y bailando al sonido de la música, el festival de primavera ya había comenzado._

_._

—_¡Vamos!_ —_ y ella lo guió entre todos los niños para acercarse a un mejor lugar. Se sintió algo incomodo al principio, él era el más pequeño de edad y de estura que todos los demás, jamás sabía por qué era eso… pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Su amiga seguía guiándolo hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de aquel árbol, les dio la bendición mientras ellos sonreían_—_ ¡Sí! ¡Que el festival de primavera sea el mejor día de todos! ¡Hay que divertirnos!_

_._

_No se dio cuenta de cuánto había pasado el tiempo, se había divertido mucho ese día con los juegos, las obras de teatro, los concursos, las canciones, en fin… Ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida y toda la aldea, los niños y la alegría se podía sentir en ese lugar. Pero su felicidad no tardo en desvanecerse…_

_._

—_¡Pero miren quién esta aquí niños!_ —_ una voz chillona se encontraba atrás suyo, se giró con temor… Ya sabía de quién se trataba_—_ Sí es el niño "sin-hada"._

_._

_E__ntonces el grupo de amigos que acompañaban a ese niño empezaron a reírse, burlándose de él, tarareando una canción como: "El niño sin-hada, el niño sin- hada… ¡No tiene nada, no tiene nada!~" y cosas por el estilo. Se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrojaba… No había día en que no lo molestaran, incluso este día en el que pensaba que todo era perfecto._

_._

—_¡Vamos niño sin-hada, no seas un llorón!_ —_entonces lo empujó, sintió como su cuerpo caía velozmente y no pudo evitarlo, cayó al suelo boca arriba aumentando así las risas a su alrededor._

_._

—_¡Jajaja que tonto!_ —_ las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se levantaba con cuidado… era pequeño y le daba miedo enfrentarse a esos bravucones. Y entonces como milagro del cielo, como sí fuera un ángel, su amiga peliverde apareció. Ella estaba molesta por lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo, se posó enfrente del grupo de sus agresores mientras les apuntaba amenazadoramente._

_._

—_¡Mido, déjalo en paz! ¡No sean abusivos!_ —_ el tal nombrado kokiri se asustó un poco… no, más bien dicho: sintió vergüenza en ese momento. No le gustaba ver a la niña peliverde enojada, especialmente con él._

_._

—_Pe-pero… ¡Él empezó!_ —_ dijo, creyendo que esa excusa se la creería la niña y estaría libre de toda culpa._

_._

—_¡Eres un mentiroso!_ —_ retrocedió mientras se colocaba a un lado de su amigo pequeño, quien seguía sentado en el suelo. Su túnica ahora estaba llena de polvo y su rostro mostraba la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿Por qué siempre le hacían lo mismo?_ —_ Mejor vámonos… Ya no es divertido estar aquí._ —_ le dijo mientras él suspiraba, al menos no había llorado esa ocasión como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo molestaban._

_._

_Mido miró__ como ella se alejaba con "ese fenómeno sin-hada" de ese lugar. Él furioso apretó sus puños con fuerza, un amigo suyo le preguntó sí se encontraba bien pues veía como la cara de Mido que volvía de un color rojo. Él, por su parte, no dijo nada y corrió hasta la mesa de comida que estaba ahí cerca, tomó un vaso de leche mientras salía corriendo de ahí. Sus amigos le miraron curiosos al principio pero después abrieron sorprendidos los ojos al ver como Mido se había acercado hasta el niño pequeño, echándole encima el vaso de leche. Todos miraron esa escena, mientras el niño pequeño se quedaba en shock al igual que su amiga peliverde al ver lo sucedido._

_._

—_¡Miren todos! Jajaja ¡Link se hizo del baño!_ —_ señaló al niño, pues había formado una mancha oscura en la entrepierna del niño al echarle la leche_—_ ¡Se hizo del baño! ¡Se hizo del baño!_ —_ y las risas aumentaron más que la última vez, Link se sonrojó mientras posaba sus manitas sobre su entrepierna… se sentía avergonzado y humillado. Mido seguía riendo y todos... _

_._

…_todos los demás se burlaban de él otra vez._

_._

—_Link…_—_su amiga le abrazó tiernamente alejándolo de ese lugar, notando como lloraba el pequeño entre sus brazos… ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Se sintió mal por él… No se merecía ese trato, nadie se lo merecía en realidad. Salieron del lugar entrando de nuevo al túnel para llegar a la Aldea Kokiri y aún seguía casi desierta, pues todos los kokiris se habían quedado atrás en la fiesta._

_._

_Sigu__ieron caminando mientras ella seguía abrazándolo tiernamente. Llegaron hasta la casa de Link, donde él se sentó en su cama tratando de controlar su llanto. La niña le miró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba con ternura, no importaba lo que los demás hicieran o dijeran, ella sería su amiga y estaría a su lado siempre._

_._

—_No te preocupes Link, aquí estaré a tu lado…_—_ el niño alzó su vista calmando su llanto al escuchar a su voz_—_ Eres mi amigo y siempre te voy a cuidar, no te preocupes por Mido, mañana lo voy a regañar por lo que hizo… Escucha, tienes que aprender a defenderte, sé que aún eres pequeño y no me gustan las peleas pero no debes permitir que ese abusón se aproveche de ti._ —_ Link se limpió con sus manitas las lágrimas de sus ojos, tratando de poner atención en lo que su amiga le decía. Tenía que aprender a defenderse._ —_ Después de todo… los amigos siempre están ahí para ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas._

_._

_Ella le __sonrió causando que él también lo hiciera y olvidara por un momento todo lo que le había sucedido._

_._

—_Gracias…_—_ le dijo_—_ Gracias, Saria._

_._

—_De nada Link, la próxima vez que Mido te arrojé un vaso de leche y se burle de ti, me aseguraré de que no camine en tres semanas por los golpes que le voy a dar._ —_ Link soltó una carajada_—_ Y me aseguraré… que ya nadie te moleste Link y que no te arrojen más leche para que nadie piense que te hiciste del baño._ —_ Link sonrió nuevamente pero más emocionado que la última vez._

.

**

* * *

**

.

"_L__os amigos siempre están ahí para ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas_…"

.

Abrió con cuidado sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ver mejor en dónde estaba notando el lugar, casi reconociéndolo de inmediato: estaba en su habitación. Se incorporó entonces de la cama casi como un resorte, mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su cabeza recordando aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido.

.

—Link…—susurró despacio mientras se relajaba un poco— ¡Oh no, Link! —gritó dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, estaba a punto de levantarse de su cama cuando observó como una chica de pelo rubio entraba a su habitación.

.

En ese momento todas sus ilusiones se esfumaron como por arte de magia… Miró a la chica con temor está vez, como sí estuviera viendo un fantasma, un espejismo… un reflejo suyo. Se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el cuerpo de Link… entonces suspiró de nuevo mientras desviaba su mirada. No se atrevía a ver a Link en esos momentos, a ver lo que antes era suyo: su cuerpo. Por un momento, al despertar de sus sueños había pensando que todo había sido una amarga pesadilla, que nunca había sucedido nada, que ella seguía siendo Zelda y Link...seguía siendo Link, que jamás habían cambiado de cuerpos y que nada había sucedido. Pero no fue así.

.

—Ya despertaste…— dijo Link mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le miraba— Menos mal, ya me había preocupado por ti Zelda.

.

—… ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó con cautela, como sí sintiera miedo de que alguien la viera o escuchara en esos momentos. Era extraño, no recordaba haber dormido en su habitación y maldijo el no saber lo que sucedió. Pensó un poco pero nada vino a su mente, por última opción le quedaba solamente preguntarle al que seguramente sabía— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

.

—Pues…— entonces observó como Link se sonrojaba lentamente desviando su mirada. Ella le miró atentamente, necesitaba respuestas y su cabeza no le dejaba en paz por un terrible dolor que comenzaba a tener en esos instantes— te desmayaste, eso es todo. — finalizó. Zelda le miró de nuevo, sabía que no era **todo** lo que había sucedido.

.

—¿Me desmayé? —alzó una ceja— ¿Cómo sucedió? —necesitaba explicaciones, su mente estaba en blanco ya que no recordaba mucho que digamos, solamente tal vez aquel extraño sueño que había tenido y nada más.

.

—Bu…bueno…—se sonrojó aún más mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su cabeza, no era muy bueno dando explicaciones y lo que diría le causaría mucha vergüenza.

.

Cualquiera que conociera a Link por lo menos los primeros cinco minutos se daría cuenta que en realidad es un chico tímido, tal vez era valiente, fuerte y todo lo demás, pero era un novato en ciertos temas de la vida. _La timidez. _El estar enfrente de una chica a veces le causaba algo de vergüenza y no sólo por el simple que hecho de que Zelda estuviera en su cuerpo no dejaba a un lado la timidez que sentía. Ella seguía siendo mujer, aunque claro, no estuviera en su cuerpo pero mujer al fin y al cabo.

.

—después…— dijo por lo bajo, tragó saliva mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. _Nervios_. — Después de habernos encontrado en los jardines, tú y yo discutimos un rato y…

.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. — le cortó fríamente, ya había recordado eso, pero no recordaba el por qué de su desmayó— Dime por qué me desmayé, solamente quiero saber eso.

.

—Bueno a eso voy…— le miró— Cuando terminamos de discutir hablamos un poco y… de repente te dieron muchas ganas de… hacer del baño, habías tomado mucha leche…— ambos se sonrojaron esa vez, entonces Zelda recordó la vergüenza más grande de su vida y pensó que preferiría morirse ahí mismo al recordar _aquello_. Algo que nadie habría querido pasar en su vida— P-pero después de eso te desmayaste, me imaginó que te dio mucha vergüenza el haber pasado _esa_ situación.

.

—S-sí…—desvió su mirada, ya le era difícil mirarle a los ojos sin acordarse de lo que sucedió.

.

Al menos solamente le habían dado ganas de hacer… _ejem_, pipi… con la pena y vergüenza del mundo, él tuvo que enseñarle a... como usar "_esa cosa_" -_como Zelda le llamaba pues preferiría omitir algunos detalles_- para ir al baño. Ella no lo logro por lo que Link optó por hacerlo para ayudarla, claro, que Zelda cerró sus ojos para no ver algo indebido pero bueno… ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño, eso es natural, malo fuera que se aguantara las ganas de hacerlo…y ¡_puf_! un accidente habría pasado y eso sí que sería muchísimo más vergonzoso. Aunque no pasó a mayores, la vergüenza de Zelda fue la peor que tuvo en toda su vida y después vino el tan "dramático" desmayo de ella. Por suerte nadie había visto lo que sucedió… ¿Se imaginan lo que la gente sentiría o pensaría al ver la escena esa? ¿Ver a la supuesta princesa "Zelda" ayudando a "Link" a cómo usar "_esa cosa_" para hacer del baño? ¡¿Se imaginan? ¡Por las tres Diosas! Sí que la estaban pasando bien mal estos chicos. Por suerte después del desmayo -_ después de que Link gritó como toda una señorita al ver como Zelda se desmayaba…-_ algunos guardias se acercaron hasta ellos viendo el cuerpo inerte de "Link" en el suelo, la princesa "Zelda" se excusó diciendo que se había caído y cosas como esas. Aunque al principio ningún guardia dijo nada, extrañados lograron cargar a "Link" hasta llevarlo al castillo. Por órdenes" – _ó porque Link ya estaba casi histérico ya que no sabía qué le había sucedido a Zelda- _Les dijo que lo mejor era que la llevaran hasta _su_ habitación. Los guardias vieron extrañados a "la princesa"… ¿Por qué llevar a "Link" a la habitación de ella? No dijeron nada nuevamente y llevaron a "Link" hasta la habitación.

.

Claro, que después de haber llevado a "Link" ese sitio… Sin mencionar que al estar subiendo las escaleras los estúpidos guardias cayeron con todo y "Link" entre sus brazos por todas las escaleras del castillo, ¿fue un error al pisar o por qué eran simplemente idiotas? Quién sabe, lo que sí es cierto es que todos si se golpearon feo, incluso el verdadero Link gritó de nuevo como mujer. Ya estaba pensando que al estar en el cuerpo de Zelda le estaba afectando por completo, haber si al rato no agarraba las mañas de una… Bueno, ahí checo la enfermera del castillo a "Link", ella comentó que no había pasado a mayores y que sólo era un desmayo. Link suspiró con alegría, al menos Zelda estaba bien. Después vino Impa y pues, el largo interrogatorio que le dio a Link con respecto de cómo se había desmayado "Link"… ¿Confuso? así estaba el verdadero Link. Era un día demasiado largo con tantas cosas que le había sucedido, sin mencionar las que tal vez le sucederían después. Menos mal que aún nadie sabía la verdad… **Menos mal…** ¿ó quizá era mejor decirle todo a Impa? No… mejor no, que tal si luego no le creía o quien sabe qué… Mejor no decir nada y esperar a que Zelda despertará.

.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?

.

Link parpadeó varias veces al escuchar a Zelda hablarle mientras le sacaba de sus pensamientos, los cuales habían viajado alrededor de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas aproximadamente. Link le miró sin comprender a qué se refería Zelda, ¿qué se supone que harían qué? Ya ni entendía nada, ya todo era demasiado confuso para él que 2+2 eran igual a 7 gorons…

.

—¿Qué?

.

—¿Cómo qué "_qué_"? ¡Pues que es lo qué haremos Link!

.

—¿Cómo que _qué_ haremos? — preguntó nuevamente Link. Sí… realmente hoy despertó más estúpido que ayer.

.

—¡Osh! ¡Tonto, me refiero a qué haremos con respecto a nosotros! — Entonces Link se sonrojo… ¿"_nosotros_"? Eso ya se escuchaba demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Íntimo, quizás?

.

—Buenos pues… no lo sé. — Que original respuesta, ¿no lo creen?

.

—Tal vez… lo mejor será decirle a Impa lo que sucede, ¿no? — Link le miró, podía ser una buena idea pero… ¿estarían preparados para decir toda la verdad? No, tal vez no era el momento indicado aún. Pensarían que eran unos locos, que estaban jugando o algo así, no les creerían en pocas palabras… nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

.

—No.

.

—¿Perdón?

.

—He dicho que no. — le dijo tranquilamente— No creo que sea la mejor idea.

.

—¡Pero Link! —casi chilló Zelda mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama mirando a Link con cara de reproche— ¡_Tenemos_ que hacerlo! ¡No podemos seguir más en esta farsa!

.

—¿Decir qué, Zelda? ¡¿Qué hemos cambiado de cuerpos! ¡Zelda reacciona! No nos creerán, pensarán que estamos locos.

.

—¡Estoy segura que Impa lo comprenderá!

.

—¡No Zelda! Suficiente problemas tenemos al saber que nadie lo sabe, peor estaría la situación si se enteran de lo sucedido. —Zelda le miró confusa— ¿Qué pensaran todos al saber que hemos cambiado de cuerpos? Las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, es lo más lógico.

.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, he? No podemos quedarnos así para siempre, yo no quiero ser hombre. — comentó Zelda llevandose su mano derecha hasta su pecho, casi en señal de indignación por ser un hombre en esos momentos.

.

—Y yo no quiero ser mujer. — finalizo él— Escucha… tenemos suerte al ver que nadie sabe nada, aún así podemos estar a salvo.

.

—¿A salvo de qué, Link?

.

—¿No lo entiendes Zelda? No podemos andar divulgando por todas partes lo que nos ha sucedido.— entonces la verdadera princesa abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Link tenía razón… no podían andar diciendo por todas partes y que todo Hyrule se enterará. **No podían hacerlo**… ¡Eso era una locura en realidad!

.

—Entiendo…—susurró mientras bajaba su mirada, por un momento el piso le parecía de lo más entretenido— Entonces… ¿así nos quedáremos para siempre? — le miró alzando su vista pero esta vez, su mirada era diferente; una mirada con la cual decía y tenía la esperanza de que eso no sucedería, que no se quedarían así por una eternidad. Pero Link no tenía la respuesta para eso, solamente desvió un poco su mirada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

.

—No… no lo creo. — no estaba seguro de sus palabras pero al menos pudo darle un rayo de esperanza a la princesa, quien decidida se levantó de la cama mientras le miraba nuevamente. Ella sonrió alegremente.

.

—Busquemos una solución Link, juntos…— le extendió su mano, Link le observó atentamente mientras que después accedía a tomarla con delicadeza ayudándole a levantarse de la cama igualmente. —Tú y yo.

.

—Bien, pero de ahora en adelante hay que decidir algunas cosas. — Zelda le miró curiosa no entiendo a qué se refería— Primero que nada, hay que tener que actuar con naturalidad enfrente de los demás. Impa está empezando a sospechar que algo sucede.

.

—Impa es muy lista. — se llevó una mano hasta su barbilla— ¿Has estado actuando como una dama decente, Link?

.

—Pues…—rodó sus ojos Link entonces. Él no era una mujer por lo tanto, desconocía la forma en cómo actuar, sobre todo, como una princesa de la alta sociedad de la cual era Zelda— La verdad… yo creó que no.

.

—¿Crees? ¿Ó no lo haces? —le reprochó.

.

—¡Está bien, no lo estoy haciendo! ¿Contenta? —algo malhumorado se cruzó de brazos— Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, es todo… Soy un hombre, no una mujer.

.

—¡Link! Debes de actuar como una buena chica, sí no lo haces mancharas mi reputación. —chilló nuevamente— ¡Soy la princesa y futura reina de Hyrule! ¿Cómo crees que todo esto me afectará?

.

—¿Te afecta tanto lo que piensen los demás?

.

_Golpe bajo._

.

—… sí Link, me afecta. Porque me importa lo que piensen.

.

—¿Y te importa lo qué yo piense?

.

_Dos__ Golpes bajos ya son demasiados_.

.

En ese momento la mirada de Zelda se ablando, miró de nuevo a Link y su propio reflejo. Entonces se dio cuenta que el chico ya estaba harto de todo esto, que en realidad ya todo lo estaba poniendo de malhumor. Seguramente en este tiempo él pobre sí habría sufrido mucho, pero eso no le daba el derecho que empezara una discusión. Sí bien estaba de malhumor, ella no se encontraba con ganas de pelear de nuevo, es más, ya le había dado hambre de puro coraje que sentía.

.

—Escucha Link, me importa mucho lo que tú digas, en verdad. — suspiró— A decir verdad me importas mucho…—en ese instante las mejillas de Link se volvieron de un leve color rosa, la piel pálida resaltó con ese color en sus mejillas, ¿le importaba mucho a Zelda? De repente sintió una especie de vació en su estómago seguido por un remolino de mariposas dentro de él, era extraño… No se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Zelda le había dado un beso en la mejilla cuando eran niños. Eso sucedió cuando él aceptó la misión de buscar las 3 piedras y después ella le agradeció con un leve besó en la mejilla. Claro, que ella no lo recordaba seguramente. Pero era exactamente igual como se sentía en esos momentos, feliz por escuchar esas palabras. —Porque eres mi amigo Link.

.

¡OOOOH! ¡Maldición!

.

.

"**Por que ere****s mi amigo"**

.

Entonces la mirada y el extraño cosquilleo en el estómago de Link desapareció… ¿Sólo por qué eran amigos? Bueno, eso era lógico aunque no sabía por qué esa simple respuesta le había molestado, ¿no eran amigos acaso? Claro que lo eran, podría jurar y darle su alma al mismísimo Ganondorf sabiendo que él era el único y verdadero amigo que Zelda tenía pero… ¿Por qué enfadarse por esa respuesta? Quién sabe, lo cierto era que sólo atinó a fruncir un poco su ceño y extrañamente sentir que todo esto era tonto, estaba poniéndose de malhumor y no sabia por qué. Generalmente él nunca se ponía irritable, al contrario, era muy simpático y agradable con los demás. ¿Sería que le estaba afectado estar en el cuerpo de una mujer? Ya saben, las mujeres cambian con facilidad de humor que a veces no se dan cuenta. Sí, _eso_ debía de ser… ¡malditas hormonas!

.

—…entonces fue así como llegue aquí. — finalizó Zelda, Link parpadeó un par de veces— ¿Me escuchaste Link?

.

—¿Mande?

.

—¡No me estabas prestando atención! — le sonrió en lugar de disgustarse— Te estaba diciendo cómo fue que logré llegar al castillo.

.

— Ah sí, sí… —fue su respuesta un tanto… ¿aburrida?

.

—¿Estás bien? — ella le miró, algo extraño le sucedía al verdadero Link.

.

—Excelente— mintió, ese maldito malhumor ya lo estaba irritando.

.

—Es que… te notó algo extraño, es todo.

.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. — caminó despacio hasta la ventana, su mirada se posó en forma vaga y solitaria sobre el paisaje ante sus ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente todo le parecía aburrido e irritante? Nunca se había sentido de esa forma y sí lo había vivido, no se acordaba en lo absoluto. Zelda por su parte, desvió un poco su mirada distrayéndose con aquel tocador de su habitación. Caminó hasta él mientras abría con cuidado un cajón, de ahí extrajo una pequeña cajita de madera llena de algunos adornos muy bonitos, con diamantes y rupies.

.

Ella sonrió mientras apretaba en su pecho aquella cajita, de ahí giró el pequeño botoncito que estaba en la parte de atrás de la caja. La tapa se levantó dejando ver una pequeña princesita de porcelana, ésta comenzó a girar mientras una leve melodía invadía la habitación. Link la reconoció al instante mientras se giraba para ver como Zelda sonría; era la canción de cuna de ella, que alguna vez Impa se la enseñó.

.

—Cuando me siento triste…— dijo— siempre escucho esta canción, me relaja. —se giró con lentitud mientras caminaba hasta Link, quien no apartaba la vista de ella— Esta canción significa mucho para mí. — la pequeña princesita seguía girado, dándole un toque hermoso, pareciendo como si la princesa de porcelana bailara en realidad— Uno puede encontrar la felicidad en cosas que algunos no piensen que tengan valor, mas sin embargo, para alguien más significa todo en este mundo.

.

—¿Eres feliz al escuchar eso Zelda?

.

—¿Te refieres a la canción? — sonrió mientras que Link asintió— Sí, pero no sólo es por eso. —con lentitud colocó aquella pequeña cajita entre las manos de Link, él la miró perplejo… ¿qué tramaba Zelda? — Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre. — una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, Link se sintió extraño al ver a Zelda así… aún no se acostumbraba a este cambio de cuerpos completamente.

.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

.

—Algo te sucede y lo sé... me conozco perfectamente y a mi cuerpo como para saber que algo me pasa. —colocó con diversión ambas manos sobre sus caderas en una acto demasiado femenino para el gusto de Link— Por eso, si te sientes mal sólo escucha esta canción, tal vez te relaje. Todavía no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo duraremos en esta situación.

.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare. — y observó como la princesita seguía girando, por un momento veía a la misma Zelda bailando dentro de esa cajita, pues si lo veía de cierta forma había mucha similitud entre ella y esa muñequita de porcelana. Las comparaba porque a veces sentía como Zelda era tan sólo una pequeña figurita de porcelana encerrada en su propio mundo, sin que nadie supiera de ella realmente, como una caja que la envolvía hasta que alguien levantará la tapa y viera quien era: que descubriera a la verdadera Zelda. Eso era, lo que él trataba de ver y muy pocas veces había logrado.

.

—¡Link! —gritó nuevamente causando que Link saliera de sus pensamientos— ¡Otra vez te distrajiste!

.

—Perdón, perdón, no lo volveré hacer…

.

**TOC***** TOC***

.

—Adelante— dijeron al hunismo mientras veían como Impa entraba a la habitación, ella les observó un momento y después dirigió una mirada a la verdadera Zelda.

.

—Hola Link… ¿cómo te sientes?

.

—Bien— contestó Zelda mientras sonreía un poco y le tapaba la boca al verdadero Link antes de que contestara ante la pregunta de Impa— Sí, sí… estoy muy bien jejeje

.

—Excelente, vine a ver cómo estabas pero veo que me ganaron. — y dirigió una mirada a la "princesa Zelda" quien rió tontamente ante el comentario de la sheikah. Ella les miró con detenimiento, algo extraño les pasaba a esos dos. Y como una acosadora, caminó alrededor de ellos de forma amenazante mirándoles de pies a cabeza, extrañados por su parte, los jóvenes miraron a la sheikah no entendiendo qué hacía con exactitud.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—¡Ustedes dos sí que están raros! — les dijo— ¿No me están ocultando algo? —y entrecerró sus ojos mientras ellos negaban al hunismo y con nerviosismo— No lo sé…

.

—¡Claro que no Impa! ¿Cómo crees? jejeje…

.

—¡Sí! jejeje Zel… digo Link y yo estamos muy bien, ¿verdad que sí Link…? —y despistadamente le pellizca el brazo.

.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eh…! ¡Sí, sí! — y rieron tontamente nuevamente.

.

—Hmph…— musitó Impa no muy convencida que digamos— Iré abajo al comedor, si tienen algo de hambre pueden ir comer o…

.

—¡No! — gritaron los dos mientras abrían los ojos de la impresión pues sabían las consecuencias de comer algo o tomar mucha leche.

.

—…vale— dijo algo mosqueada la sheikah mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta salir de la habitación— Se cuidan chicos.

.

—¡Sí Impa! —se despidieron notando como ella cerraba la puerta tras de si, después de eso, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaban un poco.

.

—_¡Fiu! _Casi nos descubre…

.

—¡Tienes razón! — comentó— ¡Es más lista que una biblioteca! — exclamó de forma de burla a lo que la verdadera Zelda abrió los ojos de asombro ante su comentario.

.

—¡Es verdad Link!

.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué Impa es bien inteligente?

.

—¡No! Digo, aparte de eso… ¡La biblioteca!

.

—¿Qué tiene la biblioteca?

.

—¡Osh, Link! — se golpeó levemente su cabeza con su mano derecha— ¡En la biblioteca están todas nuestra respuestas!

.

—¿He…?

.

—Oye… ¿eres tonto o te haces? — preguntó mosqueada ante la actitud del verdadero Link— Porque si sigues así mancharas mi reputación de chica lista y bonita.

.

—¡Oye! —chilló Link mientras le miraba y hacía un puchero.

.

—Jejeje sólo bromeaba— sonrió Zelda— ¡Ven! ¡Hay que ir ahí! Tal vez encontremos algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver este problema…—y antes de que la "princesa Zelda" pudiera articular palabra alguna, "Link" había tomado de su mano y comenzaba a correr saliendo así de la habitación como un rayo.

.

Corrieron por los pasillos mientras la verdadera Zelda sonría felizmente sosteniendo la mano de Link entre las suyas. Algunas sirvientas que pasaban por ahí miraron curiosa la escena, notando a "Link" arrastrando literalmente por los pasillos a la pobre princesa "Zelda", quien estaba algo sonrojada. Link por su parte sólo se dejaba guiar sin comprender la alegría y el por qué la prisa de su amiga princesa. Estaba muy distraído, es decir, se sentía algo extraño al sentir sus manos unidas de esa forma tan… dulce.

.

Pero negó con su cabeza… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si estaba casi agarrando su propia mano, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Pero no entendía el por qué del extraño cosquilleo en su estómago ¿Estaría enfermo?... Lo dudaba porque era una sensación alegre y curiosa que sentía en esos momentos y no precisamente de algún dolor o algo así. Pero tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta que habían entrado ya a la biblioteca real del castillo.

.

Entonces ahí abrió su boca de asombro, el lugar era enorme con grandes estantes por todas partes llenos de libros. Algunas antorchas se mantenían encendidas dentro del lugar para iluminarla, pues a pesar de ser de día, estaba algo oscura la biblioteca pero gracias a ellas se podía ver bien. Zelda se detuvo enfrente de un estante mientas soltaba la mano de Link, quien suspiró sonrojado desviado su mirada, no obstante, la princesa aun seguía sonriendo con un pequeño rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

.

—¡Link, hay que buscar información si queremos respuestas! — le dijo entusiasmada dando algunos brinquitos. Link le miró extrañado… claro mañas de mujer— ¡Buscaremos toda la tarde si es necesario!

.

—Pero Zelda…—le miró anonado— la biblioteca es demasiado grande, ¿cómo encontramos lo que estamos buscando? Digo, ni siquiera tenemos alguna pista de cuál libro buscamos…

.

—Buen punto. — dijo ella rascándose la cabeza— No lo había pensado.

.

—¡Zelda! —gritó la "princesa Zelda".

.

—Perdón —sonrió nuevamente "Link" mientras sacaba su lengua y se la mordía ligeramente en señal de vergüenza… ¿Era su imaginación o Zelda estaba muy feliz últimamente? Eso extrañó de sobremanera a Link quien le miró detenidamente— ¿Qué? — dijo al ver su mirada sobre ella tan intensamente.

.

—Nada…—negó con la cabeza— Son cosas mías… vamos, hay que buscar. — dijo Link con mucha naturalidad mientras su rostro de volvía más serio de lo normal, por extraño que parezca, no se sentía muy feliz que digamos ese día. Generalmente todos los días se levantaba de buen humor y con ganas pero ese día era una excepción y no entendía el por qué de eso.

.

—Mira podemos hacer esto; tú empiezas por esta mitad y yo por ésta. — señaló el lado izquierdo de la biblioteca respectivamente— Si encuentras algo me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? — pero Link sólo se limitó afirmar con pesadez mientras se dirigía al lado correspondiente de la biblioteca sin decir nada.

.

Zelda caminó gustosa hasta su lado indicado mientras miraba el estante lleno de libros. Tragó un poco de saliva… ¡Fiu! sí que eran muchos, así que ver libro por libro les tomaría mucho tiempo para poder encontrar alguna información, incluso tardarían años si leían todos. Algo frustrada, se acercó hasta la escalera más cercana mientras optaba por leer al menos los títulos de los libros, a lo mejor así encontraría algo interesante… Se acercó con sumo cuidado mientras empezaba a leer lo títulos: Conejos, gallinas y la granja. No, ese no podría ser algún libro interesante para sacar alguna información. Cómo cocinar filetes. No, tampoco seria ése. Cómo sobrevivir en el mundo exterior. No, tampoco… Mmm bueno tal vez sí. Lo tomó mientras lo colocaba debajo de su brazo, ya saben, para leerlo si algún día tenía de nuevo que dormir al aire libre así estaría más prevenida que antes, ¿no? Y siguió leyendo: Las diferentes razas de Hyrule. ¡Bah! Ya bien las sabía de memoria. Cuando los pajaritos cantan. ¿Era un libro o una novela? quién sabe. La Triunfeza y sus leyendas. No. El conejo que se hizo amigo del goron. ¿Quién hizo ese libro? se preguntó mientras soltaba una leve risita. El niño sin hada. Al leer este titulo por extraño que parezca hizo una mueca, le desagrado por completo ese titulo sin saber por qué y algo disgustada siguió leyendo los demás títulos pero sin éxito alguno, pues todos eran algo estúpidos o simplemente demasiados alejados al tema que buscan… ¿Pero qué tema buscaban exactamente?

.

—¡Por la Triunfeza! Esto es muy difícil…— comentó mientras miraba de forma vaga todo el lugar escuchando al fondo de la biblioteca como Link movía los libros, al parecer al menos _él_ estaba concentrado en su búsqueda más que ella.

.

Pero algo llamó su atención inmediatamente mientras alzaba su vista: La magia y sus consecuencias. ¡Cielos, ese era un buen tema! Tal vez encontraría algo de información ahí. Estaba apunto de alcanzar el libro cuanto un grito de terror se escuchó por todo el lugar retumbando en sus oídos. Asustada dejó caer el libro de su brazo mientras se balanceaba en la escalera tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Se sostuvo del margen del estante antes de caer pero… ¡OH, OH! **Gran error**. Al hacerlo su peso chocó contra la pila de libros y el estante provocando que cayera con todas esas cosas al suelo tirando consigo la pila de libros y el estante de madera, cayendo con fuerza junto con la escalera.

.

**PAF***

.

—¡Argh! — exclamó por lo bajo Zelda mientras se levantaba de los escombros de los libros tosiendo por el polvo que se esparcía alrededor suyo, y por un momento, agradeció el estar en el cuerpo de Link por haber resistido el golpe de su tan tremenda caída.

.

Pero se levantó de inmediato ignorando los pocos raspones que se había hecho mientras corría por donde había provenido el grito. Giró a la derecha en un estante de la biblioteca notando como "la princesa Zelda" estaba en el suelo arrinconada casi en una esquina, mientras miraba con horror cierto punto en general.

.

—¿Pero qué sucede? — preguntó al ver aquello.

.

—¡Ahí! — dijo Link mientras sacaba un libro rojo, Zelda miró curiosa el lugar indicado observando algo que la dejo más que consternada— ¡Es horrible! —chilló como una mujer mientras juntaba sus manos entre si… algo no muy masculino que digamos— ¡Ahí, ahí…!

.

Entonces, asustada ahora sí de verdad, Zelda caminó hasta ese lugar mirando en donde Link señalaba pues podría jurar que el pobre chico estaba más pálido de lo normal, es decir, su rostro… Pero dejando a un lado todo eso, la verdadera Zelda miró asombrada del causante de todo esto, pues no creía lo que veía ahí mismo… cosa que hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño.

.

—¡Es sólo una estúpida araña Link! — gritó Zelda mientras miraba con cara de asombro esta vez a Link, quien miraba aterrado a la pequeña e indefensa araña arriba del libro viejo cerca del estante.

.

—¡Pero es horrible! —chilló Link, bueno, en realidad era algo fea la araña sí pero… ¿desde cuándo le tenía miedo a las arañas?

.

Entonces Zelda tragó un poco de saliva mientras miraba a la araña. Era extraña la actitud de Link y más extraño era que no huyera ella esta vez. Pues según recordaba ella, le tenía cierta fobia a las arañas pero ahora que lo veía desde cierta forma de vista más _diferente_, era extraño que esa araña no le hubiera sacado un grito como generalmente lo hacía al ver una. Decidida, tomó el libro donde reposaba la arañita y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo matándola al instante, Link dejó salir un suspiro de alegría mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su cabeza casi como si le hubieran salvado la vida por matar a esa arañita…

.

—¡Hey Link! ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó curiosa Zelda mientras observaba como las mejillas de Link se volvían levemente rosaditas por la vergüenza que sentía.

.

—No lo sé…— miró algo atónito el libro aún el suelo con la araña bajo de el muerta— De repente sentí… me sentí extraño cuando vi la araña, jamás me había pasado eso…— alzó un poco su vista mientras miraba a "Link" — Que yo recuerde tú eres la que le tienes miedo a los insectos, no yo.

.

—Sí pero esta vez no me dio miedo. —ambos abrieron los ojos de asombro al caer en la cuenta de lo sucedido— ¡Entonces…!

.

—¡Demonios, esto es más grave de lo que pensaba!

.

—¡Por las Diosas Link, ya es urgente hacer algo! Si seguimos así todas nuestras emociones serán…

.

—Mezcladas— completó él.

.

—Exacto.

.

—Mierda…

.

—Digo, un claro ejemplo fue la araña. —y ambos desviaron sus miradas inconscientemente hasta la pequeña arañita— Ahora tú le tienes miedo y yo no… ¿será por el cambio de cuerpos?

.

—No lo dudes. —guardó un poco de silencio— ¡¿Qué vamos hacer? —gritó.

.

—Bueno, bueno, primero hay que calmarnos y después… ¡Cielos! No tengo idea…

.

—¡Je, que gran respuesta…!

.

—¡Oye, no es mi culpa…! ¡Al menos estoy tratando de dar algunas alternativas para solucionar esto juntos pero no quieres colaborar!

.

—Nunca dije que no quisiera. —y malhumorado se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba de forma indiferente los demás libros— Además… yo pienso que ya es demasiado tarde como para buscar una solución.

.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

.

—¡Porque llevamos mucho tiempo así! ¡Ya no lo soporto, me voy a morir Zelda! —chilló Link— Ya, esto de buscar una solución no funciona tendremos que conformarnos en quedarnos así sí te gusta o no, no es mi problema.— reprochó.

.

—Oye… —habló en forma pausada "Link" —Que yo recuerde yo soy la pesimista siempre, ¿no? — sonrió un poco— Ahora mírate, tú lo eres y yo tomó tu rol, nuestros papeles están cambiado mucho Link, tanto que nos adentramos en nuestras personalidades…

.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?

.

—Ya te lo dije: buscar una solución.

.

—¡Pero nos tardaremos mucho tiempo, será muy difícil!

.

—Difícil sí, pero imposible no. —Zelda con el humor tan característico de Link— ¡Vamos hay que hacerlo! — y tomó con delicadeza a sus antiguas manos mientras Link le miraba intensamente. Desde que habían cambiado de cuerpos Zelda estaba más alegre pues ahora poseía su ya antiguo humor, lastima que para él fuera diferente. Ahora por extraño que se sintiera y no quisiera era más pesimista de lo que creía. Pues en realidad el cambio de cuerpos no sólo los afecto físicamente si no que también mentalmente.

.

—Zelda…— habló de forma pausada Link mientras se separaba con delicadeza del agarre de ella.

.

—¿Qué pasa "Zelda"?- — preguntó divertida ella mientras que Link soltaba una leve risita.

.

—Sabes… supongo que esto, bueno… no quiero ser pesimista o algo así pero…—suelta un leve suspiro— Si en dado caso de que no encontremos alguna solución en estos libros ¿Hablaremos con los demás sobre nuestro caso? — hubo un momento de silencio mientras Zelda le miraba— ¿Se lo contaremos a Impa?

.

—Claro…— dijo casi en susurro— Porque creas o no, no me gusta decir tantas mentiras como las que he dicho en las últimas 24 hrs

.

—¿Mentiras? — alzó un poco su cabeza Link.

.

—Sí jeje… ¡Luego te cuento! Digo, es muy largo todo esto… ¿te menciones que tuve que mentirle a tu amiga Saria para salir del Bosque Kokiri?

.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Link mientras inconscientemente se llevaba sus manos hasta su cadera— ¿Y qué dijo Saria? ¿Se dio cuenta?

.

—Pues… no lo sé.

.

—Que extraño, Saria siempre me descubre cuando digo mentiras. — se acaricia un poco su barbilla— ¿Y por qué tuviste que mentirle a Saria? — preguntó ahora curioso mientras miraba a "Link", quien rió con cierto nerviosismo como recordando el por qué de su mentira con la niña kokiri— ¿Zelda?

.

—Es que me acorde jeje… que le había dicho a Saria que saldría del bosque con la condición de ir a comprar leche por el festival que tendrían.

.

Y sin que nadie mencionará nada el ambiente se volvió más pesado de lo normal. Por su parte, la verdadera Zelda dentro del cuerpo de Link sólo se limitaba a rascarse su cabeza en señal de vergüenza mientras sonreía tontamente, pero Link simplemente abrió asombrado sus ojos. Miró de forma algo vaga la biblioteca y después se llevó una mano hasta su frente tratando de limpiar el poco sudor que sentía ahí. Zelda se asustó un poco al ver la reacción de Link… ¿estaría enfado? No lo sabía. Pero lo único que veía era a un Link muy nervioso o a una "Zelda" nerviosa, daba lo mismo.

.

—¿Link? — preguntó con cautela mientras le miraba.

.

—¡Se me había olvidado! — gritó de improvisto mientras se acercaba hasta Zelda y tomaba a su cuerpo de los hombros sacudiéndolo de forma un tanto brusca, claro que ahora estando dentro del cuerpo de Zelda su fuerza era mucho mas débil… pero aún así lo suficiente como para zarandear a una Zelda algo aturdida— ¡¿Qué día es hoy? —más bien parecía una orden en lugar de una pregunta.

.

—N-no, no…—trataba de hablar pero Link seguía zarandeándola con fuerza— ¡Miércoles!

.

—¡Maldición! — y la dejó libre mientras Zelda se tambaleaba un poco y miraba todo borroso el lugar por la zarandeada— ¡Qué estúpido! ¡¿Cómo no me había acordado de eso!

.

—¿Acordarte de qué? — preguntó ella ahora más compuesta— ¡Tonto, no vuelvas hacer eso…! Si vomito será por tu culpa y créeme, eso sería desagradable…

.

—¡Zelda tienes que ir de inmediato a la Aldea Kokiri!

.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? — cuestionó molesta ahora Zelda mientras le miraba— No puedo volver ahí….

.

—¡Zelda por favor hazlo! —entonces junto sus manos en señal de suplica— ¡Te lo rueño! —y se hincó esta vez mientras Zelda le miraba de forma asombrada— ¡Por la Diosas!

.

—¡Párate de ahí que me vas a ensuciar el vestido! — y levantó a Link del suelo algo brusco en un extraño ataque de frustración— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya ahí Link?

.

—¡Porque le prometí a Saria que no faltaría a la inauguración del festival de la primavera! — dijo rápidamente— ¡Es una promesa! Pero… no puedo ir yo en estas circunstancias…— y se señaló así mismo, Zelda comprendió el mensaje.

.

—Lo siento Link. —dijo por lo bajo mientras desviaba su mirada— Pero no puedo ir, además no he ido por la leche que me mando Saria que comprará…

.

—¿Comprar leche?

.

—Sí, porque el estúpido de tu "amiguito" Mido la tiró por error y por eso pude salir de la aldea por el pedido de Saria— suelta un suspiro— Créeme, tuve el gran "honor" de conocer a tu amiguito Mido.

.

—¿Conociste a Mido? — se tranquilizó un poco— Cuéntame… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió cuando estuviste en al aldea? — preguntó mientras Zelda sonríe nuevamente.

.

—¿De verdad estás muy interesado Link?

.

—Sí… Y mira, si quieres hasta yo te digo lo que hice en el castillo. — Zelda frunció el ceño— ¡Hey! No he hecho nada malo…

.

—¡Más te vale…!— se cruzó de brazos pero de inmediato su expresión cambio por una sonrisa—- Bien, te cuento pero con una condición.

.

—¿Cuál? — preguntó interesado ahora él.

.

—Que vayamos a comer porque ya me dio hambre…

.

— Pero recuerda que estás en mi cuerpo y que debes de comer mucho ¡He!

.

—Y tú recuerda que estás en mi cuerpo y no debes de comer mucho porque luego me pongo gorda.

.

—¿Qué? Me lo hubieras dicho antes. — se golpeó levemente su cabeza— Con razón me llenaba del estómago cuando iba por el sexto plato de comida.

.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye!

.

— Jejeje sólo bromeaba…

.

—Sí, claro…

.

—Ven, vamos al comedor igual ya sirvieron la comida.

.

—Bien, pero me vas a contar todo con detalles de lujos, ¿de acuerdo? —entonces Link le miró de forma curiosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco— ¿Sí?

.

—Sí, sí…—suspiró— "_ ¿Le contaré que tome un baño en la tina? Ojala no me mate_…"

.

**

* * *

**

.

¡El comedor estaba casi de fiesta ese día! Pues todo se debía a la gran variedad de platillos que se podían observar en la mesa: carne, pavo, sopas, pastel y demás cosas imaginadas. Zelda miró con cierta felicidad todo esto, ya extrañaba la comida de su castillo, en instantes pensó en la humilde comida de Saria mientras probaba una sopa que una sirvienta le había traído hace algunos segundos. Sin duda alguna, no era comparación lo de Saria con lo de la realza, porque lo que la niña kokiri le había preparado le gustaba mucho más de lo que esa comida real. Claro, no debía dejar a un lado e ignorar la finaza de la comida de primera calidad, pero muchas veces, algo humilde podría resultar más exquisito que una comida como esas.

.

Por su parte, Link miraba algo cansado los alimentos enfrente de él. Comía algo despacio con temor que manchar a alguien como la última vez que le había arrojado sin querer jugo al Rey en la cara. Por suerte él no se molestó, pues pensaba que su hija "Zelda" estaba de vuelta, feliz como los viejos tiempos. Debía aceptar que estando en el cuerpo de Zelda tenía que actuar más refinado aunque eso el costara algo de trabajo. Pero dio algo de gracias a las Diosas el estar por lo menos ahora reunido con "su cuerpo", lástima que estuviera aún ocupado por una chica, la cual devoraba finamente toda la comida a su paso. Él alzó una ceja, al menos su apetito seguía igual pero Zelda si había conservado sus modales… era gracioso ver a "Link" comer con modales todo gracias a la chica que lo hacía.

.

El Rey e Impa se encontraban al otro extremo de la mesa alejados de los adolescentes, pues como la mesa era de forma rectangular y estaba demasiada larga, les era imposible escuchar de lo que hablaban ambos jóvenes. Claro que respetaban su privacidad. El Rey estaba muy feliz al ver como en ciertos ratos su "hija Zelda" soltaba alguna risa mientras platicaba con "Link"… eso le hizo sentir bien, al menos "su hija" estaba recuperada de mal humor, sólo esperaba que durará por lo menos un tiempo más. Pero Impa les miraba de forma algo sospechosa pues tenía en mente que **algo** ocultaban esos dos. No era metiche ni nada por el estilo pero era anormal la forma en que actuaban. Principalmente porque estando juntos actuaban más estúpidos que las veces anteriores que los veía… ¡Bah! Que daba, de seguro eran las hormonas de la adolescencia… mejor dejarlos solos, pensó. Ya serán sus vidas de esos chicos pues alguna vez, muchos años atrás, ella fue una adolescente y de igual forma alguna vez actuó como ellos.

.

—Sí, y luego logré subirme a un árbol antes de que ese Wolfos me mordiera. —dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja —Pero como soy muy _listo_ y bien fuerte _cof_* puede deshacerme de ese Wolfos fácilmente.

.

—Pero huiste como cobarde. — Zelda le mandó una mirada asesina.

.

—Impa— comentó el Rey— ¿No crees que se ven muy bien juntos? — y miró con felicidad como ambos discutían —Me recuerda a mis viejos tiempos.

.

—Bueno, tal vez a los míos también. — le apoyó— Son jóvenes y les falta mucho por vivir. Dejémoslos disfrutar.

.

—Sí pero dedo admitir que hace tiempo no veía a mi hija tan feliz… creo que estando con Link le cae como anillo al dedo, ¿no lo crees?

.

—Sí… creo que sí, su majestad.

.

Y ambos siguieron comiendo, platicando de sus aventuras vividas alrededor de las últimas 24 horas y todos los problemas por los cuales tuvieron que pasar debido a todo este embrollo. Zelda comentaba entusiasmada lo que había descubierto; desde que conoció a la aldea Kokiri hasta que pudo ver a la Villa Kakariko, cómo pudo llegar al castillo, y todo eso. Pero Link ya había dejado desde hace cinco minutos de prestarle atención pues miraba de forma vaga su plato lleno de comida. Por extraño que parezca, ya no tenía mucha hambre que digamos… ¿Sería por el cambio de cuerpos? Se preguntó mientras jugaba con algo de fastidio con el espagueti con el tenedor. Zelda seguía hablando y las sirvientas seguían sirviendo comida, Impa y el Rey platicaban al fondo de la mesa sobre Hyrule y todas esas cosas.

.

Fastidiado, tomó el tenedor con su mano derecha con sumo cuidado mientras comía sin mucho ánimos. Pero cuando apenas estaba a punto de comerse aquella porción de espagueti la escupió con fuerza mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el estómago. Zelda abrió sus ojos enormemente, primero porque esa bola de espagueti fue dar justamente en el ponche; el cual salpico a una sirvienta que pasaba por ahí, quien tropezó y chocó con otra cayendo ambas al suelo.

.

Pero después miró seriamente al chico para regañarlo, cuando veía como él entrecerraba sus ojos y se hacia "bolita" en su asiento. Ahora sí, algo extrañada, se levantó de su asiento mientras le observaba. Algo le ocurría al chico… pues escuchó como él ahogaba un grito de dolor y se echaba al piso. Las sirvientas se amontonaron asustadas al ver a "la princesa Zelda" en esa forma,

.

¿Estaría envenenada?

.

¿¡Qué le sucedía?

.

Y empezaron a entrar en pánico.

.

Link seguía sosteniéndose el estómago, pensó que tal vez era porque la comida le había caído algo pesada pero… no era el _estómago_ que le dolía y no era un malestar común de alguna inflamación. Era más horrible, algo que jamás le había sucedido en su vida. Se retorció en el suelo no importándole mancharse el costoso vestido que tenía puesto. Ignoraba los gritos de las sirvientas y el llamado de "Link" por ayudare, mucho menos les prestó atención cuando el Rey e Impa aparecieron asustados ante el embrollo y mandaron llamar a la enfermera del castillo. Todo estaba muy confuso para él, le dolía demasiado por lo cual se sostuvo el estómago pero insistía en que no era **ahí** donde provenía el dolor. Bajo sus manos con cuidado algunos centímetros más abajo… _¡Ahí!_ ¡Ahí era donde el maldito dolor le hacía agonizar!

.

Frustrado, gritó un poco mientras se "enrollaba" más. El dolor era indescriptible y sobre todo insoportable, no recordaba la última vez que algo parecido le hubiera pasado. No tardaron mucho en llegar los enfermeros del castillo y con ellos la enferma más experimentada. Entre ellos pudieron recoger a la agonizante princesa "Zelda" del suelo. "Link" estaba asustando, no entendía qué sucedía, sin dudar un segundo más les ayudó a cargar "a su antiguo cuerpo". Ellos lo condujeron hasta una de las habitaciones de la enfermería pues estaba más cerca que la habitación de la princesa.

.

Fueron muy rápidos pues en un instante colocaron el cuerpo de la "princesa Zelda" sobre una camilla, mientras que el Rey entraba en histeria diciendo algo así que su hija moriría de envenenamiento. Pero Impa no estaba preocupada, más bien estaba algo relajada. Debía admitir que se había dado un susto de muerte cuando vio a la "chica" caer al suelo pero después de ver cómo se retorcía de esa forma ya había llegado a la conclusión, antes que todos, de qué le sucedía exactamente. No era algo para que alarmarse, según ella. Algo cansada, decidió dejar a los enfermeros hacer su trabajo mientras sacaba al Rey de ese lugar, después para decirle con claridad que le sucedía a su hija, seguramente lo entendería…

.

Tomó a "Link" del brazo mientras lo retiraba de ahí, pero _él_ dijo que sería mejor quedarse ahí. Dudosa, ella no comento nada mientras lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, tal vez estaba preocupado por "la princesa Zelda". Por su parte, ella miraba temerosa toda la escena, las enfermeras le pidieron que por favor se girara para no ver si quería estar ahí. ¿Qué tenía de malo ver a su propio cuerpo? ¡Ah, sí…! Claro, ellos nos sabían nada de su "pequeño incidente"… Resignada hizo lo que le ordenaron aún escuchando los lamentos y gritos de Link al fondo.

.

¡Por las Diosas!

.

Ahora mirando la pared para no ver "algo más", se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido en realidad. Todo estaba muy bien y de repente… ¡_Puff_! ¡El loco de Link se desplomó en el suelo! Era extraño pero no sabía sí era por la comida o por otra cosa. Suspiró con cansancio mientras miraba de forma la vaga la pared observando un pequeño calendario ahí. Le miró con detenimiento mientras entrecerraba sus ojos… 20 de Marzo. _20 de Marzo_… ¡¿20 de Marzo! ¡Por Din! Entonces ahí abrió de golpe sus ojos mientras miraba atónita el papel indicando la fecha de ese día. Tragó un poco de saliva al momento que todo su mundo se congelaba, no había marcha atrás… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¿Por qué se le olvido algo "tan" importante? Y lo peor de todo… ¿qué haría ahora Link? Pero estaba en shock, tanto que no escuchó cuando las enfermeras terminaron su trabajo y le dijeron que se volteara, que ya era seguro ver… pues ella seguía mirando el papel que decía 20 de Marzo. Sin duda alguna algo le decía que esa día marcaría el inició de su perdición.

.

**

* * *

**

.

Dejó salir su quinto suspiro en la media hora que llevaba esperando ahí. Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama donde Link reposaba, quien se había quedado dormido mientras una sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo. Las enfermeras le habían quitado el vestido a la "princesa" para que se pudiera recostar bien y solamente una finísima bata blanca de seda cubría su cuerpo. Su cabellera dorada estaba esparcida por todo el lugar mientras leves gotitas de sudor cubrían la frente de la "princesa". Zelda tomó con cuidado el pequeño trapito a un lado suyo, lo remojó un poco con agua mientras limpiaba con delicadeza la frente de "Zelda". Era extraño pero estaba acostumbrándose… Tenía miedo, sí, ahora podría decirse que el miedo existía. Esperaba ansiosa que Link despertara, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar su trágico relato y cómo Link lo tomaría.

.

Y tal si las Diosas estuvieran en su contra ese día; Link se movió entre sus sueños mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos. Al principio miró el techo con cierta curiosidad hasta que se quedó observando a su cuerpo, no gritó y no se sorprendió, simplemente entrecerró sus ojos dejando salir un bufido. Zelda medio sonrió mientras le chistaba para que le viera, Link también medio le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de inmediato pues sintió una extraña sensación cerca de su estómago, un poco más abajo.

.

Sorprendido miró sobre las sábanas dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación extraña. Era blanca y una ventana a un lado suyo reposaba. No entendía qué demonios hacía en ese lugar. Zelda adivinando sus pensamientos ya sabía lo que vendría después, simplemente se limitó a ver como Link algo desesperado retiraba las sábanas de su cuerpo, mientras miraba asombrado como una especie de toalla estaba casi encima de su estómago. La toalla estaba algo calientita y él, algo sorprendido, se recargó en la cama mientras ésta se movía de su lugar.

.

—¿Pero qué…?

.

—Espera Link.— le dijo Zelda tomando la toallita que se había caído— No te muevas…—y la remojó en un plato, el cual estaba lleno de agua caliente.

.

—¿Zelda? —preguntó algo confuso mirando a su cuerpo— ¿Qué sucedió?

.

—Pues…—siguió remojando la toallita— creo que fue un accidente…

.

—¿Un accidente?

.

—Sí— y dejó lo que estaba haciendo mientras le miraba— ¿Recuerdas qué te echaste al piso cuando estabas comiendo? — él asintió recordado aquello.

.

—¿Me enferme? — preguntó de forma algo asustada, ¡demonios! Se había descuidado y por eso le había hecho daño al cuerpo de Zelda. ¡Que estúpido fue! —Perdóname, no quería hacerte daño, creo que comí de más por eso me enferme. Discúlpame…— con pesadez desvío su mirada sintiendo levemente una punzada de nuevo— Argh…—medio gruñó al percibir de nuevo ese **dolor** sólo que más leve que la última vez.

.

—Descuida— forma pausada la verdadera princesa le miró cariñosa— Es normal.

.

—¿Es normal que te den dolores de estómago? —alzó su vista Link— ¿Estás enferma?

.

—No— negó con cuidado callando una risita que estaba por soltar— Digo, es normal lo que te sucedió Link. — y notó como él se movía un poco pues al parecer el dolor había regresado, con cuidado ella alzó la toallita caliente mientras se la colocaba a Link en el mismo sitio.

.

— ¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Me quieres quemar? — preguntó enojado al sentir ese maldito ardor en su piel— ¡Está hirviendo! —trató de quitarse esa toalla pero ella se lo impidió.

.

—_Shhh_… ¡Déjate ahí! — le regañó— Esto te quitara el dolor… momentáneamente, claro— rodó sus ojos.

.

—¡Pero está caliente!

.

—¡Pues te aguantas! Además, te vas acostumbrar…—dijo con tranquilidad después de un tiempo mientras que Link le dedicaba una mueca.

.

—¿A qué me voy acostumbrar? ¡Demonios! ¡Me estoy quemando! ¡Quítame eso!

.

—Si quieres que el dolor regrese te lo quito y sí no lo quieres te lo dejó, así de fácil. — hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Zelda se cruzó levemente de brazos mientras le miraba seriamente y Link sólo le miraba de forma amenazante, estaba confundido y adolorido, y sobre todo… quemado por el contacto con esa toalla caliente.

.

—Bien, basta de juegos. Dime qué demonios sucede. — preguntó de esa forma.

.

Sí… se estaba irritándose y más de la cuenta.

.

—Cálmate primero. — le dijo ella— Lo que te sucede es muy normal Link.

.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

.

—No me dejaste terminar. — le calló— Escucha, lo que sucedió allá abajo no fue un simple dolor de estómago. — suspiró con cierto cansancio— Fue un cólico.

.

—¿Un qué? — preguntó él no entendiendo lo que ella decía… ¿Cólico? ¿Qué era eso?

.

—Un cólico— repitió.

.

—¿Qué es eso?

.

—¡Osh, por las Diosas! — y se golpeó levemente la cara mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Bueno, quizás lo que diría a continuación necesitaba más coraje de lo que pensaba, pues no era muy _ejem_* fácil que digamos explicar esos temas con "un chico". Y jamás pensó que lo haría y mucho menos con él. — Escúchame con atención Link. — él asintió— Pues lo que te diré tal vez te alteré un poco o bueno…— se rascó con cuidado su cabeza nerviosamente— puede que te asuste, pero por favor tómalo bien…—sostuvo con delicadeza las manos de Link entre las suyas— Prométeme que no harás un escándalo, gritaras o trataras de lanzarte por la ventana.

.

—Sí, sí…— contesto él— Me estas asustando, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¡No te entiendo! ¡Dilo de una maldita vez Zelda! — y el chico no escuchó como "Link" soltaba un fuerte suspiro, mientras apretaba más sus manos y notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

.

—Dime Link…— hizo una pausa— ¿Has oído hablar de la menstruación?

.

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

_Continuará__…_

.

* * *

*_Se escuchan ambulancias alrededor, como unos perros ladran y la gente empieza a correr asustada por todas partes seguido por eso una explosión enorme_* ¡Muahahahahahaha! Soy mala jejeje muy mala ¡jajajaja! Cof* cof* ¬¬U ejem* ¡Por las Diosas casi me ahogo! -_el ruido cesa_- Bien amigos aquí ya estoy de vuelta terminado este capitulo snif* T.T Lo siento, lamento tanto la demora pero es que ya había hecho gran parte de este capítulo pero me revolví mucho y tuve que empezar de nuevo pues las ideas se me hicieron bolas x.x Perdón sé que no tengo excusa n.ñU Pero es que tengo muchas ideas en mente en este Fic que no supe cómo acomodarlas y tuve que cortarlo hasta aquí ¬¬ Por que ya no daba para más… Ahora si prometo que pronto tendré el sig. capítulo mientras acomodo las ideas T^T Al menos mi musa ya regreso snif* ;.; ¡Que viva la inspiración!

.

**Musa**— u.u -tomando un cafecito.

— ¬¬U Por lo pronto tengo que tenerla contenta porque luego se me va y ya no tendré inspiración T.T ¡Porque la muy desgraciada viene cuando se le antoja!

**Musa**— O.o —escuchando— ¬¬ Grr… —deja el café mientras toma su maleta y se dispone a irse.

—¡Hay, espérame Musa! n.ñU Jejeje Sólo bromeaba, no te vayas…—deteniéndola mientras la recuesto en el sillón— Ponte cómoda jejej No te vayas por favor…

**Musa**— ¬¬U

—¡Link! O— Link aparece con la espada en su mano todavía extrañamente manchada de rojo

**Link**— ¿¡Ahora qué quieres maldita infeliz! ¬¬ —aparece Zelda tras de él.

**Zelda**— ¬¬ Sí, maldita hada… ¡Ahora sí no las pagaras! — se acercan amenazadoramente hasta mí.

**Musa**— —tomándose el cafecito.

—n.ñU Jejeje perdón chicos…— retrocediendo— T.T Pero háganme un favor, se los ruego— hincándome —T.T Por favor mantengan contenta a mi musa por ahora.

**Musa**— n.n yuju~ —les saluda xD

**Link**— No somos tus sirvientes ¬¬ Además suficiente tenemos con que nos tortures de forma humillante en este patético Fanfic.

**Zelda**— ¬¬ ¡Sí! —sacando una ballesta.

—Snif* ¡Por favor! —musiquita de violín al fondo— T.T Ahora si les prometo que no les haré sufrir más en este Fanfic… ¡Hasta ahora les compro dos helados! ¡Pero manténgala contenta!

**Musa**— yuju~ —les vuelve a saludar.

**Link**— ¿Helado, eh? — pensando aunque usted no lo crea.

**Zelda**— ¡Trato hecho! Pero nos compraras helado por toda la semana y ya nos torturaras, ¿vale?

— Vale, palabra de honor. —haciendo _changuitos_ de nuevo por detrás de la espalda— ¬w¬U ~

**Zelda**— Además de que nos dejarás decir lo que se debe decir al final de cada Fanfic . —sacando un papelito— ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

**Link**— ¡Dah! ¡No es justo, yo quiero hacerlo! ¬¬

— 9.9 ¡Bu! De acuerdo… ¬¬ pero lo hará Epona. — aparece Epona mientras se coloca unos lentes y empieza a leer.

**Epona**— _ejem_* u.u— se acomoda de nuevo los lentes mientras lee con voz bien profunda— Todos los personajes aparecidos en esta historia en su mayoría no le pertenecen a esta estúpida hada…— señalándome.

— ¬¬! ¡Oye!

**Epona**— Si no que le pertenece a la compañía de Nintendo y a Shigeru Miyamoto, y sólo este Fanfic es sin fines de lucros y nada más Pero descuiden, por eso nos pagan por estar en este Fanfic.

**Zelda**— ¡Pero no nos pagan!

**Epona**— ¿En serio? — alzando una ceja— Que extraño, pues yo cada 15 días recibo un cheque de 20.000.000 rupies por salir en cada capítulo de este Fanfic.

—O_OU Hey… n.ñU Epona, cariño… Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie…— le susurró— ¬¬U Porque a ellos no les pago…

**Epona**— ¡Ops! — se come el papel— Jejeje ¡Yo me voy! — se a corriendo.

**Link**— ¡¿Como qué le pagas a ella y a nosotros no! ¬¬ ¡Hija de la…!— alzando la espada.

**Zelda**— ¡Mátala!

—XOx ¡Ah…! No me hagan daño por favor…—hincándome— T.T Les voy a pagar…— ellos detienen el ataque— "_¬¬U Cuando tenga dinero claro_…"—pensado— ¡Pero les pagaré! _"¬¬U Sí, cómo no..."_

**Link**— ¬¬ De acuerdo, pero recibiremos el doble que Epona o no saldremos más en este Fic.

**Zelda**— Sí ¬¬U

**Musa**— jijiji— tomándose un el cafecito.

—¡Uff! — suspiró— De acuerdo, pero aún deben de mantener contenta a mi musa porque luego no tendré inspiración si se va ¬¬ Y sí se va, no habrá capítulo, y sí no hay capitulo no les pago, y habrá una revuelta y una campaña en contra mía por no hacerlo.

**Zelda**— Buen punto

—Sí— suspiró— Por cierto, quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas lindas personas que me escriben y me dejan revew n.n Pero como este maldito no deja responder review solo pondré sus nombres ¬¬U ¡Maldito ! En fin… ellos son: Jlink , Zilia_K, Chamaco, Tarem, Yuriko Himura, Savyna, megumi-alias- kendappa, Lily-cPotter, Neko Rheeid, malikagome, mao, Ishizu Kaiba, Angel o Demonio, Gaby-2, Dialirvi, Greki, la genérala, Selkie no Kirei, Karen huitron x.x Y creo que esos son todos ¡Wow! Muchas gracias xD

**Zelda**— ¬¬ Sólo no los hagas esperar tanto por un capítulo esta vez…

— T.T Sí está bien, lo prometo _snif_* Bueno, ahora sí me tengo que ir porque ya tengo que organizarme con todas las ideas que tengo en mente x.x ¡Wow! Cof* ¡Bueno, nos vemos pronto! n.n Musa despídete por favor…

**Musa**— n.n — despidiéndose.

—Por cierto Link, para tener contenta a mi musa tendrás que darle un masaje en los pies xD

**Link**— ¿Qué? O.o… ¡!


	6. V

**Editado: 2010**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

_Capítulo__ 5_

.

Si tan sólo la luz del día pudiera llevarlo nuevamente a la realidad, daría su alma a Ganondorf para que no fuese así. Decidió estar en ese estado: ido y sin saber qué hacer. Su mirada era vaga y sus emociones perdidas, pero Zelda se dio cuenta de que él aún seguía vivo cuando miró un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo. Después, sintió como él apretaba sus manos entre las suyas y miraba la ventana de la habitación. Estaba claro, que la idea de arrojarse contra la ventana era una de sus primeras opciones, pero sí tan sólo tuviera el valor de hacerlo…

.

¡Maldita sea!

.

¡Y maldita su estúpida suerte! Se quejó mentalmente… ¡Ya no podía soportarlo! ¡Ya no! Y recordaba las palabras de la princesa ante alguna explicación que jamás en su vida pensó que le daría. M… ¿M de qué? ¿Monstruo? ¿Mortal? ¿Muerte? ¿Mala suerte? Quizás sí… ¡pero no! ¡Era **M** de **Menstruación**! Por un segundo sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, esas palabras le hicieron temblar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y hacer que todo le atormentara causando un mar de confusiones.

.

Ya no sentía el calor de la toalla húmeda sobre su piel -sobre su ahora "vientre"-… no sentía la mano de "Link" sobre la suya ó como la habitación daba vueltas y vueltas… No, solamente sentía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas de vergüenza, de indignación y de… bueno, de todo lo malo que le podría atormentar en ese momento. Y es que, el haber peguntando: ¿qué es menstruación? Nunca imaginó que fuera algo tan… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Aterrador!

.

Porque no sólo le bastaba con la vergüenza de vivir ahora en el cuerpo de alguien más -de una chica; de una princesa como Zelda- sí no que ahora le atormentaban con eso de qué: "_Es un proceso por el cual las mujeres tenemos cada mes y bla bla bla…_" Está claro que ese _bla bla bla_ era toda la parte de la explicación que quería olvidar. Que su cerebro pensara de una buena vez… ¡Link tenía su primera menstruación! Ó… daba índicos de que la tendría.

.

Cólicos.

.

Mareos.

.

Dolor de cabeza.

.

Irritación.

.

Pensamientos estúpidos.

.

Total desagrado ante lo que está a su alrededor.

.

Y sobre todo, el estar más sentimental de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

.

Por eso contuvo las ganas de llorar, ¡rayos! ¿Ahora quería llorar? ¡Estúpida suerte! ¡No! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos! Pero se arrepintió, no… simplemente no podía decir aquello, era algo que seguramente ya iba a pasar… ¿Acaso creía que estando en el cuerpo de Zelda no habría complicaciones algunas? ¡Para nada! Si tan sólo no existiera la menstruación… ¡por favor! No es algo que fuera del otro mundo, pero vaya, estaban en una época donde ese tipo de temas se hablaban muy disimuladamente. Tan silenciosamente, que Link con sus 17 años de vida, nunca había podido saber qué era eso: hasta que le tocaba vivirlo en carne propia.

.

—¡Ganondorf ven por mí! —gritó Link desde la cama mientras sentía como algo le golpeaba en su cabeza con tremenda fuerza— ¡Ouch!

.

—¡Ya cálmate! ¡No es para tanto! —y Zelda se levantó de su asiento. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, era evidente que no había sido fácil eso de explicar _cierto_ tema para Link. Sobre todo, que sucediera en esos momentos. Desesperada, ella se golpeó levemente la cabeza con su mano derecha en señal de indignación.

.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? — él frunció el ceño visiblemente— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡MIRA LO QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO! — un chillido salió de su boca, tan irritante, que Zelda tuvo que optar por la opción de taparse los oídos con sus manos. Pero en lugar de calmar a Link, quien seguía diciendo no sé qué cosas, solamente cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Era común, Link estaba pasando por una etapa difícil donde cualquier chica cambiaba de humor fácilmente.

.

"_Cualquier chica_"

.

Y ese pensamiento hizo que Zelda riera divertida.

.

Al menos veía el lado amable del asunto, ahora no le había tocado a ella vivir esa situación. Sí no a un desafortunado jovencito de nombre Link. Aunque claro, eso no dejaba el hecho de que era vergonzoso todo este embrollo.

.

Y Zelda bendijo a los cólicos por primera vez en su vida, al escuchar como Link dejaba de hablar y se callaba de golpe al sentir un dolor por su vientre. Entonces "Link" se acercó hasta "Zelda" al momento de darle unas leves palmaditas en su espalda… pobre Link. Ahora, lamentable era su turno de sufrir **ciertos** efectos de un cuerpo indebido.

.

—¡Haz que esto se detenga! —chilló nuevamente Link entre el dolor de aquel inesperado cólico. De nuevo Zelda sostuvo la toallita y la humedeció en el agua caliente, la exprimió un poco y volvió a colocarla sobre el vientre del chico… sobre su antiguo cuerpo.

.

No hacía falta decir que el pobre chico se había rehusado, gritado, chillado e implorado a que eso siguiera. Que el dolor que le atormentaba dentro de su "nuevo" cuerpo y que le hacía la vida un infierno, desapareciera por todo el amor de las Diosas. Ni siquiera recordaba, en todas de sus múltiples batallas, el haber pasado por algún dolor tan similar o catastrófico. Realmente era horrible… ¿y qué las mujeres tenían eso cada mes? ¡Por la Triunfeza! ¿En qué maldito mundo vivían? ¿Acaso eran superheroicas para soportar esos agobiantes dolores en sus cuerpos?

.

Ni idea. Pero lo que sí, es que le estaba matando por dentro, literalmente…

.

Quizás pasaron algunos segundos o hasta minutos, pero el dolor del supuesto cólico desapareció como por arte de magia. La toallita ya se había enfriado, pues su labor de aminorar el dolor había sido un éxito. En forma de consuelo, "Link" le dedicó una sonrisa al mismísimo Link, quien al parecer ahora suspiraba con cansancio después de los minutos agonizantes que había sufrido. Tal vez el hombre jamás había pasado o imaginado el dolor de una mujer en esos días, pero Link ahora lo vivía en carne propia. Ni qué decir de toda la vergüenza e humillación que sentía en esos momentos.

.

Pero él no era el único afectado, no… también se encontraba en la otra parte Zelda, quien estaba algo parecida en las mismas circunstancias que su amigo con respecto a la vergüenza. Es que pensar, que un chico ocupara tu cuerpo ya era suficiente. Pero el imaginar que él atravesaría en algún periodo muy personal y horroroso, era realmente aterrador. Aunque, mirándolo del lado amable y cariñoso, le era gracioso lo que sucedía. Pero vaya, todavía así se preocupaba por Link, porque aún que le pesase y no lo asimilara con bien, él seguía en su cuerpo y ella en de él. Así de simples eran las cosas: si Link sufría en su cuerpo, su sufrimiento del alma era peor.

.

Pobre Link… que las Diosas le protegieran donde quieran que estuvieran.

.

Después de colocar de nuevo otra toallita calientita, Link se dignó a observar con claridad a Zelda. Ambos, sonrojados y avergonzados, no dijeron nada. Pero después de algunos minutos de silencio decidieron romper el hielo por completo… Nadie, en su sano juicio, se habría imaginado pasar por una situación tan penosa como ellos se encontraban. Bien Zelda había sufrido con ese _pequeño_ detalle de ir al baño, Link debía morirse de vergüenza y de dolor en ese momento.

.

Nadie dijo que la menstruación era lo más lindo del mundo.

.

—Zelda…— susurró Link ya un poco más tranquilo y con algo de temor, agarrando entre sus puños las sábanas de aquella cama en donde se encontraba postrado. La chica le miró intensamente ante su llamado de urgencia y desesperación.

.

—¿Ahora qué Link? —comentó ella acomodando bien la toallita sobre el vientre del chico, quien ya estaba más rojo que un mismo tomate o el cabello de una gerudo.

.

—¿Mañana me sentiré mejor?

.

Aquella inocente pregunta causó que la chica le observara con tristeza y ternura. Notó entonces los ojos cristalinos de Link, los primeros síntomas ya estaban saliendo. El cambio de actitud o el que se sintiera más sentimental era algo tan normal. Aunque claro, para Link esto pasaba desapercibido, pues ni se daba cuenta cuando esos síntomas le agobiaban o pasaban por él.

.

—No lo creo Link…— susurró ella causando que el pobre chico suspirara decepcionado— De hecho, pienso que aún ni siquiera esto a comenzado como crees.

.

—¡¿Cómo? — gritó repentinamente levantándose casi de la cama, pero ella logró detenerle antes de que cayera o algo así— ¿Cómo que apenas está comenzado? ¿Acaso… la menstruación dura más tiempo? — al notar como ella afirmaba con su cabeza se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la gigantesca cama.

.

—Lo siento Link. —medio sonrió Zelda un tanto apenada— En realidad, el periodo del que te hablé no ha comenzado, sí no me equivoco, te vendrá dentro de uno o dos días…

.

—¿Vendrá? — y él alzó un poco su vista algo confuso.

.

¿Acaso aún no tenía la menstruación? Según le había informado Zelda, era un período que pasaban las mujeres por cada mes o determinado tiempo, dependiendo el cuerpo de cada una. Y, según de lo que alcanzó a ponerle atención, se veían involucrados síntomas como cólicos, mareos, dolores de cabeza entre otras cosas que no recordaba bien.

.

—Sí— le comentó ella. — Verás, mi cuerpo en muy delicado Link. — y levemente le echo una mirada al chico que se mantenía postrado impotente sobre aquella cama— De eso te habrás dado cuenta, sobre todo, por el hecho de que el color de mi piel no es normal.

.

—Algo así. — le miró Link con curiosidad— ¿Qué tiene de malo que seas tan blanca? — y la chica ahogó una leve risita inocente.

.

—Bueno…—Zelda se encogió algo de hombros— desde niña he sido así, pero debido a eso y porque mi cuerpo es muy vulnerable, soy fácil presa para las enfermedades y esas cosas…— suspiró— Cuando tengo mi período, mi cuerpo es aún más débil, por lo cual me debilito unos días antes de que me venga con cólicos y mareos fuertes. Entre ellos se vienen mis desmayos… La perdida de sangre que sufro es realmente mucha, he también ahí el por qué estoy más pálida que desde pequeña. Pero bueno, cuando estoy en _esos_ días casi siempre estoy en cama y los sirvientes me ayudan… Puede resultar muy tedioso o vergonzoso pero es que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes debido a la gran perdida de sangre. Incluso a veces no tengo energías para caminar o estar con ánimos los siguientes días.

.

Aquella explicación saco, como quien dice, de trance al pobre chico. Ahora su mirada estaba de nuevo vacía y ubicada en algún punto inespecífico de aquella habitación… ¿y eso sólo era el inició? ¡Entonces faltaba más! ¡Eso era realmente horrible! Sí apenas si soportaba un pequeño cólico, ¿cómo soportar lo demás? Según le había dicho Zelda, la gran perdida de sangre le debilitaba… ¿Tendría que estar ahí postrado por varios días en aquella cama? ¡NO! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Él quería ser libre, moverse, andar por ahí caminando o buscando alguna solución para volver a su antiguo cuerpo! Pero viéndolo de un lado amable… quizás no era tan malo. Además, así la señorita Roten no le daría clases por los siguientes días.

.

¡Pero no!

.

¡Argh! ¡Él no debía de pasar por eso! Se suponía que era un hombre y ellos no tenían esas clases de períodos o cosas de chicas ¡Qué sabía él! Jamás en su vida había hablado de eso con alguien o escuchado de aquello. ¿Menstruación? ¿Qué clase de cruel destino lo ponía en esa humillante situación? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos todos lo que…!

.

—¡Link!

.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Qué? —contestó histérico él mientras el sonido de la voz de Zelda le sacaba de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué quieres? —irritado y sin darse cuenta que ahora sufría otro pequeño lapso de actitud, notó como Zelda suspiraba agotada.

.

—Te estaba hablando… ¿acaso te volviste sordo? ¿Ó le hiciste algo a mi cuerpo para que ya no escuchara bien?

.

—¡No, no, no…! No hice absolutamente nada. — le comentó ahora algo más tranquilo, ¿desdé cuando se ponía tan alterado? ¡Ah sí…! Desde que le habían dando su primera noticia y el haber sentido los síntomas de su primera menstruación.

.

Quizás nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería o que a alguien le pasaría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era eso, tanto así que, cuando se lo contó todo Zelda sobre la menstruación se quedó tan sorprendido. Casi igual cuando le comunicaron que él era el poseedor de la Triunfeza del Coraje… ¿Coraje? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Ahora estaba aterrado! Sí, por más que le doliera y no quisiera admitirlo: le aterraba la simple idea de pasar por todo eso… Sin mencionar, que posiblemente sufriría las cosas más penosas de toda su vida, en un cuerpo que ni siquiera era el suyo.

.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa tal menstruación? Todavía ni la tenía y ya estaba sufriendo con la simple idea de que pasaría por ese penoso período. Ahora, estaba más que dispuesto a buscar una solución antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Tenía solamente alrededor de uno o dos días antes que la verdadera menstruación le viniera de golpe como una cachetada del cruel destino que jugaba con él… Y pensar que todas las mujeres pasaban por eso. ¡Wroargh! No se imaginaba a Saria en la menstruación…

.

_Saria_

.

¿Qué estaría ella haciendo en esos momentos? De seguro preparando todo para el festival de primavera. Y de nuevo, por quién sabe cuántas veces en el día, el destino jugó cruelmente con el recuerdo del tal dichoso festival. Y dirigiéndole una mirada apresurada, "Link" notó como ahora se encontraba observando por la ventana distraídamente.

.

¡Maldita su suerte! Le había prometido a Saria que no faltaría a la inauguración del festival de primavera. Siempre era así, la época favorita de Link; cuando los kokiris se reunían como una gran familia y hacían una celebración en grande alrededor del Deku Tree, festejando y dándole las gracias por un día más de vida y por saber que todo andaba bien en la aldea y también, para recibir con alegría la entrada de la próxima primavera. También entonces recordó el por qué Zelda había tenido la oportunidad de salir de la Aldea Kokiri, había ido por un supuesto encargo especial para la peli-verde.

.

—¡Zelda! — le gritó Link para que ella le mirase— ¿Qué no tienes que ir a la aldea Kokiri?

.

—¿Qué? — preguntó exaltada— ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Ahora más que nada no puedo ir así! ¡Mírate! — le señaló— ¡Tengo que estar aquí cuidándote!

.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo. —comentó con reproche— Le prometí a Saria que no faltaría a la inauguración del festival de primavera, además, gracias al encargo de traer la leche pudiste salir de la ladea, ¿no? —con pesar "Link" afirmó con su cabeza— Bien, tienes que ir ahí cuanto antes. No creo que haya mucho tiempo.

.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No puedo ir!

.

—¡Sí puedes e irás! ¡Quieras o no! — le gritó esta vez alterado, "Link" por su parte le miró con sorpresa— Yo… lo siento, no quería gritarte. — se disculpó el verdadero Link para después desviar su mirada— No… no sé lo que me sucedió.

.

—Descuida, ya sé que son esos arranques de histeria —le sonrío Zelda— Link… Si tienes tantos deseos que vaya a la aldea, no lo haré por ti. — el chico alzó su vista asombrado— Lo haré porque tengo un pendiente con Saria y porque realmente me apoyo mucho en el tiempo en que estuve ahí.

.

—¿Acaso le contaste todo lo que nos sucedió?

.

—No— sonrió de lado— Pero fue muy amable, incluso me dio de comer. Además, siento que estoy en deuda con ella. —con lentitud se levantó de la pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de "Zelda" — Prometí llevar la leche y me he demorado.

.

—Bueno, sí es así, puedes ir con Malon a Lon Lon Ranch.

.

—Sí pero… —se rascó un poco su cabeza— no tengo rupies, supongo que tendré que buscar unos cuantos por aquí, —y caminó hasta uno de los escritorios de la habitación— para poder pagar la leche, claro.

.

—No es necesario Zelda. —le sonrió Link, por su parte ella le miró algo mosqueada— Malon se ofreció amablemente en darme la leche necesaria para el festival porque le ayude en el rancho la semana pasada.

.

Y como si aquella frase no le hubiera agradado del todo, Zelda le miró de nuevo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Malon? ¿Quién diablos era ella? ¡Oh sí! La pelirroja granjera… La recordaba vagamente, era la niña que a veces de pequeña venía al castillo con su padre rechonchito y carismático. Recordaba alguna veces verla o andar jugando en el mercado cuando lograba escaparse del castillo. La niña era bonita, pelirroja, ojos azules, piel bronceada y fresca, y sobre todo, con una sonrisa encantadora al igual que una voz privilegiada por las Diosas.

.

Un leve tic apareció en su ojo derecho… ¿Qué tenía ver ella con Link? ¿Acaso se conocían desde hace tiempo? ¡Nunca le había dicho sobre ella! Esperen… sí, sí le había dicho Link sobre Malon tiempo atrás. De hecho, comentaba mucho sobre ella pero jamás le había prestado tanta atención a las palabras del chico como hasta ahora… ¡Rayos! ¿Y por qué le molestaba el simple hecho se escuchar el nombre de la chica? Estaba claro que no había ni siquiera cruzado dos palabras con ella y sentía que era una pequeña espinita que estorbaba en su alma.

.

Tal vez la actitud que tomaba era por el cambio de cuerpo.

.

Sí, eso debía de ser.

.

Ella no estaba celosa, claro que no…

.

No…

.

¡Ella no estaba celosa, maldita sea!

.

—¡Argh! —y se llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza totalmente frustrada ante el pensamiento indebido que le embriagaba. Link le observó pasmado desde la cama al ver su reacción. —¡Oh! Digo… —observó que Link le estaba mirando como si estuviera loca o algo así— ¡Genial! ¡Sí! jejeje— sonrió tontamente— ¡Me parece genial que Malon te dé esa leche Link!

.

—Entiendo… —comentó él algo mosqueado— ¿irás por la leche sí o no?

.

—Sí, sí, sí… —Zelda rodó sus ojos con fastidio ahora— Iré por la leche. Pero… —le señaló— sólo iré un día al festival Link: en la inauguración, y después regresaré al castillo. No puedo dejarte así como estás.

.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzado Link ante las palabras hermosas de la chica.

.

¿No pensaba dejarlo solo? ¿Acaso ella…?

.

—¡Porque me preocupa lo que le hagas a mi cuerpo!

.

_¡Bu! _

.

—Muy bien… no haré nada malo. —ahora, él se molestó ante la respuesta de la princesa— Pero prométeme que irás por la leche para el festival… hagámoslo por Saria.

.

—Por supuesto. —le sonrió hasta colocarse a un lado de él— Mientras, puedes estar en cama, si tienes fuerzas camina un poco. No quiero que después te andes quejando por tener calambres.

.

—Sí, sí, sí… _Mamá Zelda_. —sonrió divertido el chico.

.

—¡No estoy jugando! ¡Osh! ¡Cómo sea…! —observó por la ventana— Igual se me ha hecho tarde, me tengo que ir. Pero por favor no hagas nada tonto Link y si te sientes mal, no dudes en avisarle a las sirvientas. Regresaré cuánto más rápido sea posible.

.

—Aja…

.

—Bueno…—y la chica corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación— nos vemos luego.

.

Lo último que observó el verdadero Link, fue cuando su antiguo cuerpo desaparecía por la puerta. Una vez solo, soltó un gran suspiro mientras de nuevo veía por la ventana de la habitación. Sentía que igual sería otro de esos días largos de su corta vida… Lamentablemente las cosas no iban tan bien como pensaba y ahora le salían con esto.

.

Pero igual tenía uno o dos días antes de que la menstruación atacara por donde menos se lo imaginaba. Además, Zelda había dicho que no tardaría, lo cual significaba que podría volver esta noche sí sus cálculos no fallaban. Aunque, velaba por el bien de la chica, no sólo porque tenía su cuerpo o cosas así, si no porque la muy tonta ni siquiera le había preguntado por dónde quedaba Lon Lon Ranch…

.

¡Se iba a perder!

.

—¡Argh! ¡Tonta Zelda!

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

—¡Disculpe Señor!

.

Más sin embargo, aquel sujeto ya se había alejado de su vista. Resignada ahora la chica, soltó con fuerza un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el césped de aquel lugar. Y el sujeto ya se hallaba tan lejos que le era imposible escucharla a pesar de sus gritos de histeria. Y es que, Zelda llevaba alrededor de 1 ½ perdida en medio de todos los campos de Hyrule al tratar de encontrar el dichoso Lon Lon Ranch. Había sido demasiada estúpida como el no preguntarle a Link dónde diablos quedaba ese sitio.

.

Sin mencionar que Epona estaba tan tranquilamente pastando por ahí que no le prestaba atención. ¡Tonta yegua que no le ayudaba! Frustrada en su totalidad, pateó el suelo con fuerza ¡Argh! ¡Perdía tiempo tan valioso! Y ahora sólo le bastaba por quedarse como tonta y perdida en medio de ese gran lugar. Y es que Hyrule era tan grande que jamás lo habría imaginado… Algún día, si las cosas salían bien, sería Reina de todo ese territorio… aunque por dentro, tenía miedo de serlo. Ser Reina no sería nada fácil, sin mencionar que para ello, tendría que casarse o algo así… ¡Matrimonio! ¡Rayos! Otro problema más en su larga lista negra que hacían de su existencia fuera un tormento arrasador.

.

Pero no debía de pensar en eso en aquellos momentos. Debía, sobre todo, buscar el Lon Lon Ranch. Miró al cielo con algo de temor notando que aún era de día y de seguro el festival ya estaba por comenzar. Decidida, se levantó de nuevo del suelo mientras tomaba las riendas de Epona y se disponía a caminar un poco más. Tal vez si iba a la pequeña colina que estaba por ahí a lo lejos vería bien el territorio y divisaría el tan buscado rancho. Pero para eso, tenía que apresurarse si no quería que las cosas salieran mal. Así comenzó su caminata hasta la pequeña colinita, una vez llegando ahí observó con desahogo cómo estaba, efectivamente, perdida en aquel inmenso lugar.

.

Apenas si lograba divisar su castillo al fondo de aquellos verdes y frescos campos de Hyrule… ni que decir de la Montaña de la Muerte, parecía tan lejana que era tan pequeña desde la perspectiva en donde se encontraba. Sí, era tonta por no haber preguntado para dónde ir al rancho. Si no iba ahí, no habría leche para el festival lo cual significaba dos cosas: faltaría a la promesa de Link y también, a la promesa de Saria… ¡Que las Diosas le ayudaran en esos momentos por todos los cielos!

.

Y Epona emitió un sonidito mientras jalaba su cabeza, Zelda sintió como levemente se acercaba hasta ella.

.

—¡Epona! — le regañó— No me molestes, sé que tienes hambre pero intento concentrarme… ¡No sé qué camino tomar!

.

Mas sin embargo, la yegua seguía ahora golpeándole con su cabeza en su espalda. Ya harta por la actitud del animal, la chica se giró molesta mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

.

—¡Está bien! — comentó "Link" —¿Ahora qué?

.

Quizás las Diosas eran tan bondadosas para darle un don especial a aquella simpática yegua, ó es que, simplemente era muy inteligente como para llegar al rango de un animal. Pues la yegua emitió otro sonido mientras se giraba y trotaba hasta cierto lugar, al momento de que Zelda le seguía con curiosidad. Una vez que el animal se detuvo en frente de un letrero, Zelda observó asombrada su escritura.

.

"_Lon Lon Ranch. 2km al Norte_"

.

Definitivamente las Diosas bendijeron a Epona en algún tiempo determinado de su vida o nacimiento.

.

—¡Epona! — sonrió complacida la chica— ¡Eres tan inteligente!

.

Relinchó la yegua casi como entendiendo el mensaje.

.

—Sí, sí pero no te creas tanto. —bromeó Zelda— Bueno, según debemos ir al Norte…— notó entonces para donde señalaba el tal dichoso letrero. Iremos por esta dirección.

.

Con felicidad en su rostro, la chica ahora atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, agarró las riendas de Epona mientras se disponía a caminar. Después de todo, Epona aún estaba algo agotada de trotar tanto. Pero al parecer, el destino de nuevo implicaba en su contra… Pues algo llamó su atención, lo cual le obligó a observar hasta atrás con curiosidad.

.

—¡Aún lado!

.

No reaccionó, gritó o simplemente se defendió. Sintió entonces como le empujaban con tremenda fuerza y quitaban las riendas de su mano. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas mientras le empujaban bruscamente, al fondo, un chillido de Epona le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Notó a un sujeto extraño montarse sobre la pobre yegua mientras agarraba sus riendas. Epona asustada, se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras en alguna orden de aquel extraño sujeto, y comenzó a correr en dirección del Norte.

.

—¡Epona! —gritó Zelda levantándose de la agonía del suelo con agilidad.

.

A lo lejos, Epona seguía corriendo con miedo, con aquel indebido jinete en su lomo.

.

—¡Ladrón! —como si las fuerzas en esos momentos recorrieran por sus venas, Zelda sintió la terrible necesidad de hacer algo con impotencia. Y efectivamente, corrió con deliberada fuerza tras la yegua y aquel descarado ladrón. ¡Le había asaltado justamente en el día! ¡Y de nuevo cuando estaba desprevenida y sin armas!

.

Pero Epona era tan veloz que imposiblemente podría alcanzarla corriendo.

.

Desvanecida por el cansancio, sus piernas le flaquearon e hicieron que cayera al suelo con terrible fuerza. Zelda sintió aquel pasto posarse sobre su rostro, y su pecho golpearse con el suelo del campo. Epona ya se alejaba y ella, se mantenía ahí: débil y viendo como alguien se la había arrebatado de sus manos. La desesperación se apoderó de su alma en esos momentos, mientras sentía una terrible impotencia y un vació en su estómago.

.

No. No podían robarse a Epona de esa manera…

.

**¡No!**

.

.

Trató de nuevo correr pero estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla, realmente era imposible. Entonces, con la rabia correr por sus venas golpeó el suelo con sus puños mientras se engarruñaba de rabia. ¡Era una tonta por permitir que algo así sucediera! Y ahora, Epona había sido raptada por un total extraño que le había tomado desprevenida... ¡maldita su suerte! Lágrimas… lágrimas de desesperación querían amenazar por salir de sus ojos con furia contenida, un leve temblor en su cuerpo le hizo entrar en reacción al escuchar como un carruaje se acercaba hasta ella al igual que algunos jinetes con sus caballos.

.

Jinetes extraños se aproximaban pero su rostro se transformó a uno de terror al notar sus cabelleras tan rojas como el mismo fuego y ojos ámbares como el frió de un alma asesina. Aquellas gerudos se acercaban hasta ella con sus espadas filosas extendidas en los aires. Quizás de nuevo las pocas esperanzas y fuerzas que tenía querían traicionarle de nuevo, pero sólo atinó agacharse más en el suelo y sentir que aquellas jinetes endiabladas pasaban a su lado. Pero sintió un fuerte golpe y después un ruido estrepitoso a su lado. Alzó con temor su vista notando que ahora había una gerudo tirada a su lado y un caballo en igual circunstancias.

.

Había tropezado con ella y por casi poco, era aplastada por aquel enorme caballo de color negro.

.

—¡Joder! —gritó la gerudo fuera de sus casillas.

.

Zelda jamás pudo explicarse cómo sucedió lo siguiente, sólo que ahora se encontraba montándose sobre aquel caballo y ordenándole a que siguiera al ladrón que se llevó a Epona. No se había dado cuenta que había montado con agilidad y gracia sobre el lomo de aquel finísimo caballo de pelaje negro como la oscuridad de los corazones de los demonios. Aquella gerudo miró vagamente como ahora un "chico" rubio robaba su caballo. Las otras gerudos también lo notaron y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues sólo observaron a lo lejos como le robaban ahora su caballo.

.

—¡Hiya! —gritó Zelda mientras aquel caballo galopeaba con velocidad indescriptible. No era tan rápido como la misma Epona pero era demasiado útil. Estaba desesperada y justamente se había atrevido hacer algo que jamás creyó: robar algo en su vida. Pero no robarle a cualquiera, si no a una gerudo que estaba desprevenida.

.

Pero en circunstancias desperadas, acciones desperadas debía tomar.

.

—¡Tras é! ¡También nos ha robado!

.

Una de las gerudos gritó con fuerza mientras las demás empezaban su cabalgar hasta la pobre Zelda. Flechas pasaron a su lado y las Diosas le protegieron para que ninguna de ellas le diera. Pero ante eso, el caballo corrió aún más veloz al sentir el peligro en sus espaldas. Las gerudos arrojaban las flechas con violencia tratando de derribar a la pobre princesa de aquel caballo. Pero quizás Zelda tenía algo de suerte después de todo, pues había conseguido uno de los caballos más veloces del grupo de las gerudos. Por ende, aquel caballo se alejó de las gerudos, tan rápido que ellas no tuvieron más opción que resignarse.

.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —gritó Zelda al observar como ya le había dado casi alcance a aquel ladrón. Pudo divisar el cuerpo de la yegua corriendo con velocidad— ¡Detente ladrón! ¡Devuélveme a Epona!

.

El sonido de la voz de "Link" causó que Epona se atontara un poco y disminuyera su velocidad, mas sin embargo, el ladrón al sentir que era descubierto y casi alcanzado, golpeó a la pobre yegua para que no se detuviera. Pero Epona era testaruda y entró a la cuenta que tenía a un total extraño sobre su lomo. Por eso disminuyó su velocidad y se agitó con violencia para quitar al extraño de su presencia, y que la dejara en paz.

.

El valor, el coraje y cosas parecidas corrieron por primera vez por las venas de Zelda. El querer ayudar fue realmente necesario y recuperar lo que quería, fue casi como una droga en su alma.

.

El caballo negro aumentó su velocidad casi al límite de alcanzar a Epona. Fue entonces cuando Zelda hizo los más valeroso o estúpido de su corta vida: el arrojarse desde aquel caballo negro para caer sobre el ladrón que aún estaba sobre Epona. Sus cuerpos rodaron por los suelos con terrible violencia mientras varios raspones se apoderaron de su rostro, al momento de que su túnica se rasgaba un poco. El ladrón, en su intento de escapar de nuevo, forcejeó un poco más donde Zelda por fin observó con asombro su identidad. No era más que un chico de escasos 18 o 19 años de edad aproximadamente, tez blanca, cabello café y ojos claros de hermoso contraste.

.

Casi sorprendida por aquel detalle, Zelda se distrajo de nuevo y el joven ladrón aprovechó esto para levantarse del suelo con agilidad. Corrió entonces hasta el caballo negro y montó sobre él mientras emprendía un nuevo viaje. Zelda trató de correr tras él, pero al notar como ahora Epona se encontraba parada en aquel sitio sana y salva, se detuvo y dejó que el extraño ladrón se alejara a su rumbo.

.

Más sin embargo, aquel ladrón le había desconcertado un poco…

.

Entonces Epona relinchó de nuevo.

.

—¡Epona! —Zelda corrió hasta ella extendiendo sus brazos para acariciarle la cabeza con ternura— ¡Estás a salvo! Lo siento, no debí descuidarte…—mas la yegua, agradecida por aquel acto, movió su cabeza cariñosamente sobre el rostro de ella.

.

Jamás en su vida Zelda se había sentido tan bien en momentos como esos. No le importaba las heridas que se había hecho después de aquel desesperado acto de lanzarse de un caballo a otro. Sólo le importaba que aquella yegua estuviera a salvo. Algo le decía que era demasiada valiosa como para permitir que un ladrón se la arrebatase.

.

La lengua de Epona acarició su mejilla izquierda causando cosquillas en su rostro.

.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Basta Epona! —pero al sentir aquellas caricias sobre su mejilla, la chica rió de felicidad después de hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe observando en cierta dirección. Casi entendiendo la acción del "chico", Epona observó hasta donde "Link" miraba con detenimiento.

.

Enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba nada más, ni nada menos, que Lon Lon Ranch.

.

—¡Sí! ¡Llegamos!

.

Y tomando las riendas de Epona, ambas se introdujeron hasta aquel sitio. Una vez adentro, Zelda no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa ante el paisaje que se extendía por su vista. Lon Lon Ranch era un lugar enorme y hermoso. Al fondo, algunos caballos y yeguas corrían o pastaban con tranquilidad. Pequeños establos había cerca, alrededor de tres, muy al fondo se encontraba una especie de granero más grande y hecho de piedra, donde cerca reposaban algunas bonitas vacas. Los cantos de los cuccos animaron el día mientras Zelda observaba todo con detenimiento.

.

Jamás en su vida había visitado aquel sitio tan bonito. Y estaba claro, que una paz enorme se sentía en los alrededores.

.

Pero algo llamó su atención, cuando la puerta de la pequeña casita que estaba más cerca se abría con lentitud. De ahí salió una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y radiante, ojos hermosos como el cielo y tez blanca le miraron. Aquella misteriosa chica se giró un poco al notar la presencia de alguien más en el rancho, sin embargo, en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción apareció. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó aquel pequeño paquete que tenía de sus manos y corrió hasta el "chico" que estaba en la entrada. Extendió sus brazos con alegría mientras de un salto se arrojaba contra "Link" en un abrazo de bienvenida.

.

Zelda le observó atónita.

.

—¡Link! ¡Que bueno que viniste! —ella era Malon, Zelda lo supo desde que ella habló por primera vez. Su voz era hermosa y su cabello envidiable— Me habías preocupado, pensé que no vendrías… —ya separándose un poco del cuerpo del chico, notó entonces como "Link" se mantenía sonrojado.

.

Y es que aquella acción le había molestado a Zelda, ¿desdé cuando Link se llevaba así con esa jovencita granjera? ¡Argh! No lo sabía, además, no tenía por qué importarle aquel insignificante detalle… Tan insignificante que causó que tosiera un poco y una leve vena de frustración apareciera en su cien al notar la cara de boba que Malon le dirigía.

.

Las mejillas de la chica granjera se encontraban sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su angelical rostro. Miraba a "Link" como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, Zelda no tuvo otra opción más que toser un poco y hacerse la indiferente. Extrañamente, algún sentimiento irreconocible palpitaba en su corazón, no estaba segura si eran celos o quizás otra cosa… pero por más que quería enojarse, no podía hacerlo. Algo le impedía a que se molestara con aquella pelirroja granjera.

.

¡Rayos! ¡Era tan linda que no dudaba el por qué Link se había fijado en ella!

.

¿Fijado? ¿Cómo estaba tan segura que Link había visto como algo más que amiga a Malon? Ni idea, pero algo le decía que posiblemente eso estaba tan próximo. Por eso se encogió algo de hombros frustrada mientras sonreía sinceramente, lo menos que quería, era que aquella chica sospechara que a "Link" le ocurría algo extraño.

.

—¡Neh! Malon, estoy bien… Jejeje tuve algunos contratiempos.— Epona relinchó a su lado, en señal de desaprobación que Zelda tuvo que mirarle de soslayo.

.

—¡Huo! Entiendo…— y ella parpadeó un par de veces— ¡Epona! —corrió hasta la yegua mientras le acariciaba el hocico con ternura— Me alegra que la hayas traído, ya sabes cómo le encanta venir al rancho. —una sonrisa más apareció en sus rostro. No había duda: Malon era una chica hermosa y llena de sentimientos puros y nobles.

.

"Link" soltó un suspiro antes de desviar un poco su vista.

.

—¡Malon!

.

Una segunda voz entró en escena mientras aparecía un señor bajito y rechonchito, Zelda tuvo curiosidad de saber quién era y lo reconoció. Era el señor Talon que salía de la caballeriza mientras sostenía una caja llena de alfalfa. Al momento de ver a "Link" ahí junto con su hermosa hija, sonrió de lado dejando la caja en los suelos y se dirigiéndose hasta **él**. En forma de saludo, golpeó la espalda del pobre "chico" mientras Zelda tosía bruscamente, estaba claro que aquel acto le había casi sacado el aire de sus pulmones. Zelda aún no se familiarizaba con aquellos saludos varoniles tan bruscos.

.

—¡Hombre! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! —le comentó Talon con una gran sonrisa, Zelda alzó una ceja algo avergonzada. Y es que prácticamente ellos dos eran extraños para ella, pero vaya, como estaba en el cuerpo de Link debía de actuar naturalmente… El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. — Tanto tiempo de no vernos.

.

—¡Hay papá! Pero si Link vino hace tres días.— le sonrió la pelirroja.

.

—¿En serio? ¡Debí quedarme dormido cuando sucedió! ¡Jojo! lo siento Link, es que ya sabes como es el trabajo en el rancho, siempre terminó dormido… Jajajaja.

.

—Claro papá, claro… —y una leve gotita de sudor apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras Zelda les miraba pasmada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, claro, ellos no eran extraños ni nada por el estilo pero en realidad se sentía un tanto incómoda en ese ambiente para nada familiar. Además, entre más rápido se fuera mejor: tenía pendiente de ir a la Aldea Kokiri.

.

—Este… hum…—murmuró despacio "Link", Malon se giró para verlo con sus bonitos ojos azules— …verás, he venido por… la leche. —y con nerviosismos, Zelda se rascó un poco su cabeza. Tal vez era alguna maña de Link, pues no recordaba que ella se rascara la cabeza cuando estaba avergonzada— "_Espero irme pronto de aquí._" —pensó después al ver como la pelirroja afirmaba con su cabeza.

.

—Claro, ven conmigo Link. —y moviendo la caja que había dejado en el suelo, se la entregó a su padre— Papi, éste es el encargo de la Señora Tarna.

.

—Entiendo, ya voy de camino para la villa… Bueno, yo me voy, ¡adiós Link! ¡Otro día me visitas! — y haciendo un ademán con su mano, se giró mientras salía de escena— ¡Por cierto! — y Zelda le miró curiosa— ¡Cuando tú y Malón se casen te daré el rancho!

.

Los ojos de Zelda se desorbitaron un poco mientras se quedaba petrificada en su lugar.

.

—No le hagas caso Link… —sonrió Malon sonrojada a su lado— Ya sabes como es mi padre… él y sus bromas.

.

Aunque igual fuera broma o no, aquel comentario le incomodó como una espina en el trasero. Pero igual, ya despejándose un poco y el maldecir a Link en su mente, Zelda se giró y siguió con pasos firmes a la pelirroja. No paso mucho tiempo para que se dirigieran al granero de piedra que estaba al fondo. Una vez llegando ahí, Malon abrió la puerta mientras sacaba una carretilla, varias cajas grandes y suficientes frascos de leche. Zelda esta vez no se hizo la indiferente y ayudó a la pelirroja a sacar la pesada mercancía de ahí, notó entonces que dentro del granero había tres vacas.

.

—¿Vacas?

.

Aquella pregunta salió inconscientemente de sus labios y ante la sola idea de pronuncia el nombre de la vaca, una de ellas se giró y miró a Link. Casi por instinto, la vaca corrió ferozmente hasta ella. Zelda no reaccionó y fue envestida por una enorme vaca que la lanzó por los aires, Malon sólo observó como "Link" era arroyado por una rechoncha vaca, la cual, muy descaradamente mordía su gorro ahora que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

.

—¡No, no…! ¡Déjalo Fiora! —regañó Malon a la vaca, que al parecer ahora se encontraba lambiendo el rostro de "Link" — ¡Fiora!

.

Pero la vaca seguía lambiendo el rostro y el cabello de "Link". Por su parte, Zelda al quedarse aplastada sobre el suelo, hizo una mueca de asco al sentir la saliva del animal en su rostro.

.

—¡Argh! ¡Quítamela! —rogó Zelda, a lo cual Malon retiró a la pobre vaca de su lado. Apenas si se había levantado del suelo, cuando otras dos vacas pasaron corriendo por ahí y le dieron un coletazo en la cara.

.

—¡Muuuuuuuu! —y las vacas se fueron corriendo o al menos eso intentaban hacer.

.

—Lo siento Link.— sonrió nerviosa la granjera para ayudar al pobre "chico" levantarse del suelo— Fiora es muy hiperactiva, ya sabes que tenemos que encerrar a estas vacas… —y notó entonces como ahora comenzaban a pastar por ahí con tranquilidad— Están preñadas, por lo cual tenemos que cuidarlas mucho.

.

—Sí, dímelo a mí… —y apenas Zelda se levantó de su lugar para constatar que estaba llena de baba de vaca— ¡Aug!

.

—¡Jajaja! —se rió Malon— Bueno, esta es la leche que te prometí Link.

.

Entonces Zelda le dirigió una mirada a la gran carreta con grandes cajas llenas de leche. Le echo una sonrisa a Malon un tanto forzada antes de sostener la carreta y empujarla hasta la salida. Epona estaba por ahí, y sosteniendo unas cuerdas, amarró la carreta al cuerpo de la yegua.

.

—Este… mmm gracias Malon. —comentó Zelda, la granjera sonrió agradecida mientras abrazaba de nuevo al "chico".

.

—¡No hay de qué! Además me ayudaste la semana pasada con el rancho, mi padre te dijo que te recompensaría con la leche… Espero que te la pases bien con el festival de primavera.

.

—Claro, claro. —rodó un tanto celosa los ojos Zelda mientras Epona relinchaba un poco.

.

—¡Recuerda que tenemos que ir al lago! ¿Sí? ¡Me lo prometiste!

.

Y aquella simple frase causó que Zelda desviara su vista. Una extraña opresión se clavó en su pecho mientras veía en la lejanía el gran cielo azul, por extraño que fuese, una melancolía agobió su alma… ¿También Link le prometía a la granjera llevarla al lago como a ella? Inevitablemente aquella pregunta le confundió y aún más, no entendió el por qué se reformulaba esas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Sonrió de lado y se despidió de la granjera, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro, alzó sus brazos despidiéndose de "Link".

.

Saliendo ya del rancho, Zelda bajo con cautela su rostro. Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás mientras notaba como Malon se despedía con aquella elegante sonrisa en su bello rostro y el viento movía su cabellera dulcemente. No pudo evitarlo y reconoció que sentía algo de celos… ¿Por qué? ni idea. Pero Malon era hermosa, carismática y casi al punto de ser tan dulce como la miel. La granjera y ella eran totalmente opuestas, recordó entonces los últimos meses y como su actitud había cambiado al punto de transformase a una chica reservada y algo amargada. Las risas de Link azotaron en su mente cuando le insistía en que sonriera un poco y que dejara a un lado esa fachada de chica seria y responsable. Pero ella siempre se excuso, diciendo que era su deber y que él no era quién para decirle esas cosas. Link había sido tan paciente todos estos años, siempre ayudándola cuando menos lo pensaba y siempre ofreciéndole su mano y hombro como apoyo. Zelda nunca lo había valorado, Link era un gran amigo y quizás… solamente en algún momento, pensó que él sentía algo más por ella. Era iluso tal vez, Link era guapo y no dudaba el por qué muchas jovencitas andaban de tras de él. No sólo era eso, muchos les respetaban y admiraban, y sobre todo, le daban su confianza como su misma palabra. De eso se percato Zelda cuando fue a Villa Kakariko, el ver como toda la gente le miraba esperanzado o le saludaba con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.

Cuánto hubiera dado porque alguien, aparte de Link e Impa, le dirigiera una sonrisa amable y de plena confianza.

.

Se había hundido en su propia perdición, el alejarse de los demás y encerrarse en su propio mundo de amargura al no querer ver más allá de lo que había en su castillo. Estaba claro, que sus deberes como princesa estaban primero pero… jamás ella hizo nada para cambiar aquello. Es decir, se resignó como alguien débil y conformista al aceptar su futuro viendo que Link hacía un esfuerzo por hacer volver a la "Zelda" de antes: aquella que reía con felicidad con su único amigo, y las veces que hacían cosas como escaparse del castillo y pasar un buen día en compañía de él. En realidad, esos eran días y recuerdos hermosos. Jamás llegó añorar tanto esos días…

.

Era tonta.

.

El decirle a Link lo inmaduro que era todas esas veces, pero en el fondo, al fin comprendió que lo hacía por su bien. Comprendió entonces por qué siempre iba al castillo y trataba de convencerla para ir a pasear un rato y que se divirtiera, ahora, sabía que tal vez él se había hartado un rato después de múltiples ruegos y hasta hora invitaba a Malon. No, ella no era quién para juzgar las acciones del chico. No era quién para juzgar a Malon sin ni siquiera conocerla en realidad. Y es que, ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de Link, se había sentido más relajada y feliz como nunca. Pero ponerse en los zapatos de otro era difícil, por eso Zelda ahora comprendía que también las vidas de los hombres eran escurridizas y llenas de obstáculos.

.

Link también tenía sus deberes, como el tomar su papel de héroe…

.

¿Cuál era el deber de ella?

.

¿El ser una princesa alejada de las emociones y amargada?

.

…

.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

Sí seguía así… perdería la valiosa amistad de Link.

.

Ahora, estando así sumisa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había abarcado más de media hora penando y analizando su vida. Epona relinchó un poco para que ella se diera cuenta que habían entrado al túnel que unía al Bosque Kokiri con Hyrule. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Zelda abrió sus ojos asombrada y se vio así misma adentrándose a la Aldea Kokiri. Su vista se quedo estática mientras veía el hermoso decorado de la aldea: flores por donde sea, hadas por todas partes brillando y volando con elegancia, un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad y sobre todo, las caras felices de los kokiris mientras sabían que el festival estaba por comenzar.

.

—¡Miren! —gritó una pequeña kokiri— ¡Link ha vuelto!

.

Y los demás kokiris se giraron felices mientras corrían hasta "él". Zelda les miró unos segundos para después reaccionar al ver a una peli-verde llegar corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. Bajó de Epona mientras sentía que Saria le abrazaba con dulzura. Ella no pudo evitar que en su rostro, una tranquilidad le agobiara.

.

—¡Que bueno que regresaste Link! —comentó feliz la pequeña de pelo verde— Estábamos preocupados por ti, pensé que no vendrías…

.

Zelda desvió un poco su vista.

.

—Prometí volver… —sonrió— Y aquí estoy.

.

Los demás kokiris gritaron emocionados mientras algunos salían corriendo en dirección de la carreta, una vez ahí, comenzaron a bajar las enormes cajas de leche. Zelda les observó algo curiosa mientras Saria sonreía ampliamente. Al mirar al "joven" notó algo extraño, al parecer "Link" estaba un tanto distraído. Ocurriéndosele una idea genial, tomó la mano "Link" mientras lo sacaba de ahí. Por su parte, Zelda le miró atónita al sentir que la guiaba hasta el escenario que estaba por ahí cerca. Sí, aquel escenario grande que le había tumbado el techo tratar de clavar unas tablas…

.

—¡De acuerdo Link! Lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo.

.

—Hergh… ¿a tiempo? ¿Para qué? —preguntó curiosa Zelda.

.

—¿Cómo qué para _qué_? ¡Para la obra, qué más! — rió con picardía Saria— Recuerda que tienes que actuar en la obra.

.

—¿Qué? —le observó Zelda sorprendida— P-pero…

.

—¡Nada de peros! — le empujó Saria mientras la dirigía hasta el escenario— Es tradición empezar con la obra de la primavera ¡Anda! ¡Que no pueden empezar sin ti!

.

De nuevo iba a reclamar pero Saria le empujo con ligereza hasta el escenario. No tuvo opción y se dijo guiar, hasta que fue atrás del escenario. Notó entonces como había algunos kokiris cambiándose de vestimenta, colocándose hojas en sus cuerpos o usando mascaras extrañas. Ella se giró con curiosidad antes de que Saria le declarara una sonrisa sincera.

.

—¡Bien, ahora ponte tu vestuario!

.

—¿Eh?

.

**

* * *

**

.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado con exactitud, pero observó el techo mientras caminaba por la biblioteca. Era un milagro que estuviera dispuesto a investigar algo para su beneficio, aún más sorprendente, era ver como ahora se interesaba el poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar. Había pasado tiempo buscando libros por todas partes, pero nunca llegó a la conclusión de qué podría ayudarlo. Incluso Impa se extraño al ver a "Zelda" tan entrada en su búsqueda… no preguntó qué buscaba con exactitud pero en sí, le llamó la tención lo que la "chica" hacía. Sin mencionar que ahora estaba con energías después del "incidente" que había sufrido.

.

Pero por más que buscaba y buscaba, un agonizante dolor de cabeza le embriago… Fastidiado y maldiciendo por lo bajó, se giró y salió de la biblioteca con mal humor. Carraspeó por lo bajo mientras pensaba qué era lo que debía de hacer. Estaba nervioso porque sabía que si no hacía algo de inmediato, las cosas se pondrían peor.

.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a la habitación de la verdadera Zelda, si no estaba equivocado, tenía que girar en el siguiente pasillo. Pero sus piernas le flaquearon y supo entonces que no era por los incómodos zapatos de tacón que traía, sino que, fue gracias a que su vista le falló un poco.

.

Cayó de rodillas en el pasillo casi deteniéndose con de la pared que estaba a su lado, de nuevo todo se veía borroso y un fuerte cólico le vino encima.

.

Trató de moverse e hincarse para que dolor se detuviera pero entre más se movía, pareciera que el dolor se intensificara a un más. Gimió un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos, el dolor era horrible y esa sensación era de lo peor… ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba exhausto… además, no tenía idea sobre el cuerpo de Zelda, es decir, las complicaciones que podría sufrir cuando _aquel_ período le llegase. Pero Zelda le había dicho que la menstruación vendría dentro de uno o dos días…

.

Pero… ¿por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

.

¿Por qué de repente el cólico era más fuerte?

.

Y… ¿por qué aquel liquido rojizo bajaba por su entrepierna como una maldición?

.

Entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras miraba una pequeña mancha en su entrepierna, sus ojos se volvieron dos pequeñas franjas y quedó en shock totalmente. No… ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué sangraba? Él… él…. ¡No…! Zelda no podía estar equivocada, ella… No… ¡No podía ser cierto!

.

Pero la sangre estaba ahí y el dolor creció más que no lo soportó Link, soltó un fuerte gritó de agonía antes de sentir como nunca el dolor en su vientre. Las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí salieron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, antes de sostener el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda, la cual se había desmayado.

.

El período se le había adelantado. Zelda se había equivocado.

.

Lo único que recordó Link, fue cuando aquellas sirvientas corrieron en su auxilio antes de ver todo oscuro a su alrededor…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

**

* * *

**

¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡Terminé el capítulo! O.O ¡OMG! xD ¡Es un milagro! —_sonidito de campanas_— uOu! ¡Aleluya, aleluyaaaa! xD Jajaja sorry por tardarme tanto pero es que he tenido tantos proyectos Lo siento, es que a veces me pase. Pero bueno, me digne a actualizar Estuve trabajando en ciertos pedacitos por día en este Fic ya que estoy haciendo otros Fanfics al mismo tiempo xD Y _pos_… es realimente tedioso. Además de que mi musa otra vez escapó ¬¬UU…

**Musa**— T_T —atrapada en una jaula—

—XD jajaja pero la encerré antes de que de nuevo de escape ¬¬Uu… x.x! ¡Bleh! Trataré de que el próximo capítulo no sea tan corto como este n.ñUu Decidí dejarlo así, tengo que pensar aun más seriamente sobre las siguientes escenas xD Cof jojojoojo Y sí, lo sé, hoy salió mucho Zelda. Pero en el que viene saldrá más Link, hay que ver como tiene que vivir ahora con esto de que "ya le bajó" xD Jajaja

**Link**— ¡Oye! ¡Escucha!

— Escuchó…

**Link**— ¬¬X ¡Tú maldita hada del demonio! —sacando la espada— ¡Lo prometiste!

—n.ñUU ¿Prometí? Jejeje… ¿Qué prometí? —retrocediendo— ¬¬U No te prometí nada.

**Zelda**— ¡Claro que sí! ¬¬X ¡Dijiste que no nos torturarías más en este Fanfic! T.T Es tan vergonzoso…

**Link**— ¡Dímelo a mí! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡NOOOOOO! T_T ¡NO QUIERO TENER LA MENSTRUACIÓN!

—n.ñUu P-pero… es el fanfic, necesito hacerlo ¬¬Uu Si no… ¿cómo demonios sacaría para pagarles?

**Link**— Ni siquiera nos pagas… … ¬¬X ¡Deberías hacerlo!

**Zelda**— ¡Cierto! ¬¬ —sacando un arco.

— n.ñUu ¡Osh…! Pero les pago con mi hermosa presencia y mi amistad… ¿no? —sonido de grillo— ¿No? …

**Zelda/Link**— ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

— TOT ¡_Alitas pa' qué las quiero_! ¡KYAAAAH! —volando lejos de ellos— T.T ¡No me maten, no me maten!

**Zelda/Link**— òOóX ¡Vuelve aquí! —lanzando flechas— ¡Te mataremos!

—¡Bueno damas y caballeros! — esquivando una flecha— ¡_A la madre_! ¬¬X ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no jugar con eso? — esquivando otra flecha— TOT! ¡Argh! Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la compañía de Nintendo y esas cosas… ¡Yapsh! O.O! —observando que Link y Zelda se montan sobre un tráiler— ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

**Zelda**— Internet…

**Link**— ¡Jojojo! ¡Ahora verás! — encendiendo el tráiler— ¡Cacería de hadas!

**Zelda**— ¡Sí!

—¡AAAH! TOT —aún volando— Bueno, tengo que agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron review —sacando un papelito mientras aún vuelo— Tengo que hacerlo antes de que estos me atrapen x.x ¡Bien, aquí van!: _Greki, Selkie no Karura, Gaby-2, Dialirvi, Yuriko Himura, Lily-cPotter, Neko Rheeid, la generala, Zilia_k, karen huitron, Tarem, Jlink, melikagome, Heartless_Archangel, tohru honda, cristina, ale  
, erias velam, Dark Kitoyo, Tenshi_no_ai ¡Gracias! n.n! _Y También aquellos que me han enviados sus e-mails, me contactan por los foros o me dan ánimos por Messenger xD Jojo

_Se escucha al fondo una explosión_

—TOT ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Tendré que conseguir trabajo para pagarles a estos dos animales!

**Link**— ò.o! ¿Animales? ¬¬X ¡Te escuchamos!

**Zelda**— ¡Métele más al acelerador! ¡Métele! ¡Ahora si se ganó boleto esta hada! —acelerándole al tráiler.

—¡Argh! Nos vemos luego… T.T ¡Si es que salgó viva de esto! —huyendo como loca.

**Musa**— —se despide con un pañuelito— n.n!


End file.
